Amour Impossible
by Taku Cmoi
Summary: Yami possède un amour envers Yugi qui le détruit petit à petit. CHAPITRE 16 enfin! désolée pour le retard!
1. I Sentiments les plus sincères

Taku

Titre : Amour Impossible – Chapitre 1

Auteur : Taku

Genre : romance, shonen-ai

Base : Yugioh !

Amour Impossible

Chapitre 1 : Sentiments les plus sincères

Cette nuit paisible était identique à toutes les autres nuits. Celui que j'aime le plus était endormi sur son lit. Sa respiration était lente et régulière. J'avais l'habitude de regarder pendant toute la nuit son visage enfantin et je ne m'en lassais pas. J'étais tellement heureux qu'il soit... heureux. Mais j'étais aussi triste. Combien de fois ai-je rêvé de toucher, au moins une fois, la peau de la personne la plus chère à mon cœur ? Je l'observais encore et encore, sans que lui ne s'en aperçoive, un jour.

Je fis un sourire tendre et je dirigeais ma main vers sa joue endormie. Et comme toutes les autres fois, je la traversais sans rien sentir. Rien... ni sa douceur, ni sa chaleur... Je soupira en baissant les yeux et vit la pyramide dorée. Il avait l'habitude de dormir avec elle. Et moi, je la haïssais. Cet objet a tout fait pour que mon cœur de glace se réchauffe, tout fait pour que je m'attache à lui et elle ne me donne même pas le droit de le toucher. Dans ma chambre de mon âme, mon lieu de solitude, je priais pour qu'elle me donne une chance mais rien ne se fût passé. Combien de fois ai-je prié ? Je l'ai tellement fait que je ne compte même plus. Oui... cet objet est ma source de tristesse mais à la fois, de ma joie. C'est grâce à elle que je l'ai rencontré mais c'est à cause d'elle qu'il y a une barrière immense entre lui et moi.

Et il y a une chose auquel je suis attristé : il est amoureux d'elle, d'Anzu. J'ai toujours joué la comédie envers elle, faire semblant de l'apprécier mais je la déteste. Non pour l'amour qu'il lui porte (un peu, quand même) mais parce qu'elle joue de cet amour. Il est amoureux d'elle mais Anzu m'aime. Et mon hôte s'en ai aperçut mais il ne perdait pas l'espoir qu'un jour, elle l'aimerai en retour. Oh, mon aibo ! Comme je peux m'en ficher d'elle ! Si tu la veux, si cela pouvait te rendre heureux, je te la donnerai.

J'aperçus un rayon du soleil caresser sa peau. Je me retournais pour constater que c'est déjà l'aube. Déjà ? Cela a passé si vite et j'ai toujours mes pensées noires qui me rongent petit par petit. Je contemplais à nouveau son visage adorable. Je m'approcha et lui murmura à l'oreille un « je t'aime... » comme je fais toutes les autres nuits. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer et une boule est apparue au fond de ma gorge. Il ne l'a jamais su...

Le soleil était un peu haut mais qu'importe. J'attendais impatiemment qu'il se réveille. Je vis, bientôt, deux paupières s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à deux grands yeux violets. Il fut un peu surpris de me voir dès son réveille mais il avait l'habitude. Je lui fis un sourire.

« Bonjour l'ami. Comment vas-tu ? »

Il me sourit, à son tour.

« Bien, et toi ? »

Sa voix me réchauffa le cœur et chassa mes pensées noires.

« Très bien, merci. »

A suivre... 

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des commentaires, REVIEWS !!!!


	2. I Révélation

Taku

Titre : Amour Impossible – Chapitre 2

Auteur : Taku

Genre : romance, shonen-ai

Base : Yugioh !

Amour Impossible

Chapitre 2 : Révélation

_Yugi :_

Cette journée était vraiment belle. Un temps magnifique et agréable malgré que je sois enfermé dans une classe en train d'écouter le cours ennuyeux de notre prof. Je voudrais tant être dehors, m'amuser avec mes amis que de rester assis sur une chaise pendant des heures. Donc, pour m'occuper un peu, je contemplai et caressai ma pyramide. Cet objet était très important pour moi car il symbolisait le lien qui nous unis mon double et moi. J'avais vraiment de la chance d'avoir un ami comme lui. Parfois même, je me demandais si c'était lui mon meilleur ami et non Jôno-Uchi.

J'ai sentit un regard posé sur moi depuis un bon moment. Je relevai la tête et découvrit au loin que Anzu m'observait. Je rougis un peu et cette dernière détourna sa tête subitement, apparemment gênée. Je ne compris pas cette attitude mais ce n'était pas la première fois que je la surpris en train de me regarder. Avait-elle quelque chose à me dire ou elle regardait quelqu'un d'autre ?

Enfin ! La sonnerie retentit. Je me levai, avec hâte, et rangeai mes affaires. Jôno-Uchi s'approcha de moi.

« Dis, Yugi ! Tu veux venir avec nous ? On va aller dans une boutique qui vient juste de sortir ! »

« Désolé, fis-je, avec un petit sourire triste. Je dois aider mon grand-père à renouveler la boutique. »

« Ah, c'est dommage..., » dit-il, déçu.

Il fit un sourire.

« Bah, c'est pas grave ! La prochaine fois, on ira ensemble ! »

« Oui, » dis-je en souriant.

« Allez, Yugi ! A demain ! »

« A demain, Jôno-Uchi ! »

Puis il partit rejoindre Honda, Bakura et Otogi qui l'attendaient à la porte de sortie. Anzu ne venait pas avec eux ?

« Yugi. »

Je me retournai et découvrit une Anzu souriante.

« Tu ne vas pas avec eux ? »

« Non, répondis-je, sentant mon cœur se gonfler. Je dois aider mon grand-père ! Mais et toi ? »

« Tu sais bien que je travaille le jeudi ! »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! »

« Tu veux bien me raccompagner un peu ? On prend le même chemin. »

« Avec plaisir ! »

On marcha tranquillement sous les rayons du soleil. Anzu était silencieuse. Une chose inhabituelle pour son caractère.

« Qu'est ce que tu as, Anzu ? T'es silencieuse. »

« Rien, rien ! dit-elle, soudainement. Je pensais à quelqu'un. »

Je savais très bien qui est la personne... Je baissais la tête, regardant mon ombre.

« C'est mon double ? »

« Euh... oui... »

Sa voix était hésitante et pleine de gêne.

« Ecoute Yugi ! On doit parler ! » s'écria soudain Anzu.

On s'était arrêté de marcher. Je la regardai avec surprise.

« Je sais... je sens que tu as des sentiments profonds envers moi mais c'est impossible entre nous !!!! »

Cette phrase était comme si le monde était tombé sur moi. Elle, elle était à la fois triste et dure.

« Pou... pour... »

J'essayai d'articuler et de faire ma phrase mais c'était impossible. Je sentis une grosse boule naître dans ma gorge et des larmes commencèrent à me picoter mes yeux mais je les retenais de couler et même, si c'est possible, de les faire apparaître.

« Tu dois comprendre, Yugi !! » s'écria Anzu.

Elle se calma aussitôt puis rougit de plus belle.

« J'aime... je suis amoureuse de Yami mais pas de toi..., » arriva-t-elle à dire.

Là, c'était trop ! Mes larmes coulèrent à renverse sur mes joues. Mon cœur me faisait mal... tellement mal. Anzu me regarda maintenant avec un regard triste.

« Yugi..., dit-elle avec douceur. Je suis désolée... »

Sa main se dirigea vers moi mais avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne, je partis à toute vitesse en lâchant un cri de peine et de souffrance.

_Sugoroku :_

Je découvris Yugi entrer dans la boutique et monter les escaliers sans même me dire bonjour et sans me regarder. Qu'avait-il ? Je n'avais pas vu son visage. Sa tête était baissée. On dirait un chagrin d'amour... Si c'est le cas, je ne peux rien faire. Pour guérir de la blessure, il doit être seul.

_Yami :_

J'étais assis sur mon trône dans ma chambre de mon âme. Je restais les yeux fermer et les jambes et les bras croisés comme à mon habitude. J'avais encore mes pensées noires dans ma tête. Las de réfléchir, j'ouvris mes yeux et contemplai la porte qui servait d'entrée et de sortie. Cette porte, avec un œil formé dessus, était sinistre et mélancolique. Des fois, j'attendis que quelqu'un ouvrit cette porte lourde et qui me dise comment je vais. Je rêvais même que c'est Yugi qui l'ouvrit, las d'être dans le monde des hommes, et qui voulait rester avec moi. Cette pensée était stupide. Jamais il restera avec moi même si, apparemment, il m'aimait beaucoup.

Soudain, quelque chose me serrai considérablement mon cœur. Cette douleur était si atroce que j'empoignais ma chemise, au niveau de mon cœur. Je sentis, au plus profond de moi, que quelque chose était arrivé à Yugi. Quelque chose d'horrible ! Yugi... attends-moi ! J'arrive près de toi...

J'apparais, en reflet comme d'habitude, dans la chambre de Yugi, yeux fermés. Des sanglots arrivèrent jusqu'à mes oreilles. J'ouvris mes yeux et découvris, avec horreur, mon hôte allongé sur le ventre dans son lit, la tête dans sa taie d'oreiller. Il pleura, pleura. Oh mon dieu ! Qu'a-t-il ? Qu'a-t-il ? La seule pensée qui traversa mon esprit était de le prendre dans mes bras, de le bercer doucement et de le réconforter. Donc je me précipitai vers lui puis tendis mes bras vers lui. Comme à chaque fois, je le traversai. Soit maudit, puzzle millénaire ! Même dans ses pires situations, même quand Yugi souffre, tu ne veux même pas me donner un corps pour le réconforter. Qu'est ce que tu veux, saloperie ? Je crois même qu'il n'avait pas senti ma présence.

Qu'importe ma haine envers la pyramide ! Yugi avait besoin de moi en ce moment.

« Yugi ! Qu'as-tu ? »

Tout en pleurant, il releva sa tête et me regarda. Je vis un visage d'ange inondé de larmes. Ses beaux yeux violets commençaient à rougir à cause de la fatigue et du chagrin. En contemplant son visage, je ne sentis que de la souffrance dans mon cœur. Rien que de la souffrance. A l'état pure.

« Ya... Yami ? C'est toi ? » bégaya-t-il, avec du mal.

« Oui, c'est moi, dis-je, avec une voix douce. Mais dis-moi, qu'as-tu ? »

Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Et moi, je ne pouvais même pas le prendre dans mes bras.

« Je ne pourrais jamais ! »

« Jamais quoi ? »

« Yami ! Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr ! Même si elle est amoureuse de toi ! Je ne le pourrais pas ! »

Je compris aussitôt ce qu'il voulait dire. Cette garce a...

« Oh mon dieu ! J'ai envie de mourir ! Pleurer ! Pleurer jusqu'à que mes yeux n'en puissent plus !!! »

« Qu'est ce qu'a dit Anzu ? » m'écria-je, avec une fureur que je dissimule tant bien que mal.

« Je n'aurais AUCUNE chance avec elle !!! Elle t'aime, Yami !! Oui, elle t'aime !!! »

Cette garce avait osé dire ces choses-là à Yugi. Lui qui conservait une pointe d'espoir qu'un jour, cette salope l'aimerait. Je bouillonnai sur place. C'est impossible ! Je ne pouvais plus me retenir ! **Je vais la tuer !!**

_Sugoroku :_

Pendant que je rangeai un jeu de société, j'entendis quelqu'un descendre les escaliers. Je me retourna et découvrit que Yugi, le dos tourné, était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte.

« Yugi ! » appelai-je.

Il tourna la tête, me regarda quelque seconde, ouvrit la porte puis partit en courant. La personne que j'avais vue là n'était pas mon petit-fils. C'était Yami qui avait pris sa place. Mais quelque chose m'intriguer. Son regard était rempli de haine et de souffrance.

_Anzu :_

Je servis une personne tout en pensant à Yugi. Son visage remplit de larmes me serrée le cœur. J'espère qu'il comprendrait que j'ai fait ça pour son bien. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait en lui mon image dans son cœur pour toujours. Il fallait tout casser pour qu'il soit heureux. Attendre la personne aimée alors qu'elle ne viendra jamais. Tu parles d'une vie ! Même si je lui ai fait du mal, il fallait faire cela. Avec du temps, mon image dans son cœur s'effacera pour apparaître une autre personne qui, à son tour, l'aimera. Je sais que c'est très difficile mais il fallait qu'il comprenne que j'aimais Yami. Malgré cela, j'espérais qu'on restera amis.

« ANZU !!!! » hurla une voix grave derrière moi.

Je me retourna avec hâte et découvrit Yami, la personne que j'aimais.

_Yami :_

La haine pure bouillonnait en moi mais je la dissimulai très bien. Attend, pétasse ! Je vais te faire souffrir autant que tu fais souffrir mon seul et unique amour. L'âme de Yugi dort donc je ne partagerai pas mes souvenirs avec lui.

A suivre...   


N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires, REVIEWS !!!


	3. I Souhait

Taku

Titre : Amour Impossible – Chapitre 3

Auteur : Taku

Genre : romance, shonen-ai

Base : Yugioh !

Amour Impossible

Chapitre 3 : Souhait

_Yugi :_

J'ouvris mes yeux et je découvris le plafond de ma chambre. Il faisait sombre donc je déduis qu'il faisait nuit. J'ai dut m'assoupir à cause de mes pleurs.

« Ah ! Tu es réveillé, » chuchota une voix grave.

Je tournai ma tête et vis Yami, assis au bord de mon lit, souriant.

« Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Cela fait des heures que tu dors. »

« Ah..., » fis-je simplement.

Il me regarda, maintenant, avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui, oui ! »

Il ne semblait pas très convaincu de ma réponse.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ben, j'ai encore mal. »

« Les chagrins d'amour font très mal, dit-il avec un sourire triste. Et il faut beaucoup de temps pour que les blessures se cicatrisent. »

Je le regardai dans les yeux. Ils exprimaient de la tristesse et autre chose que j'arrivais pas à déterminer. On dirait qu'il me cachait quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » me demanda mon double.

« Rien, rien ! Je... »

Je baissai la tête, pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir mon chagrin dans mes yeux.

« Je me disais que tu as beaucoup de chance qu'Anzu t'aime... »

Un lourd silence pesait dans ma chambre. Je n'osais pas relever la tête pour le regarder.

« ......mais moi, je ne l'aime pas... »

Je relevai subitement la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Yami était très sérieux.

« Je veux dire que je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Quelqu'un d'autre ? » m'écriai-je, surpris.

_Yami :_

Je le regardai dans les yeux. Je venais de lui avouer que j'aimais une personne autre...

« Mais... qui ? » me demanda, innocemment, Yugi.

Une panique s'installa soudain dans mon cœur. Le dire ou ne pas le dire ? Je ne réfléchis que de quelques secondes avant de me décider.

« Hm ! C'est... »

« AAH ! s'écria soudain Yugi, rouge pivoine. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de te le demander !! Pardon, Yami, pardon !!!! »

Il baissa ses yeux, honteux de demander une question si intime. Sa réaction me fit rire. Il était tellement mignon quand il rougit. Décidément, il me faisait fondre.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? »

« Tu es tellement mignon quand tu rougis, Yugi. »

Cette remarque le fit encore plus rouge qu'avant. Je pouvais le comparer à tous les fruits rouges qui existent, aucuns ne feraient le poids. Je riais une fois de plus.

« C'est pas drôle, Yami ! Regarde ma tête, maintenant ! On dirait une cerise ! »

Cette comparaison me fit rire. Je riais tellement que j'avais les larmes aux yeux.

_Yugi :_

C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais autant rire. Et j'étais tellement heureux qu'il soit comme ça. Je finis par stopper mes réflexions puis sourit de plus belle.

« Merci beaucoup, Yami, » dis-je.

« Hein ? » fit Yami, qui avait fini de rire.

« Tu es toujours là quand je vais mal, toujours à me protéger, toujours à me soutenir. Me chouchouter aussi même si tu n'as pas de corps. »

Je savais très bien que le mot « corps » lui fit mal. Je vais exaucer son souhait.

« Tu veux un corps, Yami ? »

« Quoi ? » dit-il, déconcerté.

« Ton souhait le plus cher, c'est d'avoir un corps ? »

Il regarda la moquette et dit finalement :

« Oui......... mais ce n'est pas mon vœu le plus cher. »

« Ah bon ? fis-je, très étonné. C'est quoi, alors ? »

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient très visibles malgré la pénombre. Il s'approcha de moi comme un félin près à bondir sur sa proie. Nos visages étaient tellement proches que je rougis même si, je savais qu'il ne pouvait rien faire parce que ce n'était qu'un reflet.

« Mon vœu le plus cher, c'est de pouvoir te toucher, caresser ta chaude peau, goûter à la douceur de tes lèvres, sentir ton odeur sucrée... Voilà, mon souhait le plus cher ! »

Je restais muet comme une carpe. Avais-je bien entendu ? Ou était-ce mon imagination ? Si c'était bien vrai alors cela voulait dire que... Je rougis de plus belle.

« M... mais je croyais que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre... »

« La personne que j'aime est devant moi, » dit Yami, très sérieux en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Une lueur mystérieuse brillait dans ses yeux.

« Co... »

« J'aime la pureté de ton âme, j'aime la finesse de ton corps, j'aime tes yeux d'innocent, j'aime ton sourire d'ange, j'aime le ton de ta voix claire et douce. Même si tu es mon double, même si tu es un homme, je t'aime. Je t'aime à la folie ! Oh oui ! Comme je t'aime, Yugi ! »

Je restais bouche bée. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de me dire ? Il... il m'aimait ? Il m'aimait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme ? Et moi ? Quels étaient mes sentiments envers lui ? Un ami ? Non, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas la même chose que j'éprouvais envers Jôno-Uchi et même... envers Anzu. C'était tellement étrange... Ses paroles... sa déclaration me réchauffais tellement le cœur. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Est-ce que je l'aimais aussi, sans que je me rende compte parce que j'avais Anzu dans ma tête ? Maintenant qu'elle est partit, je... je crois que... je suis même sûr que... Cette révélation en moi me fit rougir de plus belle. Je regardai mon double. Il me sourit tendrement.

« J'espère que cette révélation ne t'a pas trop déboussolé et que malgré cela, on restera de bons amis, » dit-il avec douceur.

Un ami ? Non ! Je veux qu'on soit plus que des amis ! Je rougis encore. Pourquoi avais-je cette pensée là ? Mon cœur battait la chamade. C'était tellement différent d'Anzu. Qu'est ce que c'était ?

Yami me fit un sourire chaleureux et tendit sa main vers ma joue. Elle me traversa et je ne sentis même pas son contact. Je fus attristé et lui aussi. Mon double retira sa main et la regarda.

« Oui, c'est vrai, dit-il en baissant les yeux, sa voix était pleine de tristesse. Je ne peux pas te toucher. Je n'ai pas de corps. »

« Je veux que tu ais un corps, Yami !!! »

Il me regarda, surpris.

« Je veux que tu retrouves ta chair ! ! Je veux que tu me touches, que je sente ta chaleur, ta douceur ! ! ! Je veux que tu m'embrasses, que tu me tiennes dans tes bras !!! Que tu me donnes cet amour que je ne connais pas et que je cherche tant !!! »

Je disais cela en criant et je pensais vraiment ce que je disais. Et mon double me regarda, sans bouger.

« JE VEUX QUE TU REVIENNES DANS NOTRE MONDE ! JE T'AIME, YAMI ! ! »

A peine avais-je prononcé ces mots que ma pyramide brilla de tout son éclat. Son aura dorée inondait ma chambre. Je protégeai mes yeux de cette forte lumière. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière disparut soudainement. J'ouvris mes yeux et découvris une chose TRÈS étonnante : les plis de ma couverture sous le poids de Yami. Oh mon dieu! Cela veut dire que_..._ Je pleurai de joie alors que Yami regardait les plis de la couverture, l'air stupéfait. Je ne le laissais pas le temps de réfléchir que, je sautai dans ses bras et j'en forçai notre étreinte, trop heureux qu'il soit complètement là.

_Yami :_

Je ne pouvais pas le croire ! J'avais un corps et Yugi était dans mes bras. Je pouvais enfin sentir sa chaleur... comme c'est agréable. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et je caressai sa joue contre la mienne. Elle était mouillée.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

« Je pleure de joie ! Oh mon dieu ! Je suis si heureux que tu sois là ! »

Je fis un sourire et je le regardai dans ses beaux yeux.

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« O... oui... je t'aime, » dit-il, timidement.

Je lui fis un sourire tendre et je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Comme elles étaient douces, elles avaient le goût du miel. Oh mon amour ! Comme je t'aime, je veux rester éternellement avec toi.

**F I N ?**

C'est à vous maintenant de décider si vous voulez la suite !!! Eh ben vi !!! On ne sait pas ce qui c'est passé pour Anzu !!! REVIEWS !!!!


	4. II Où es tu?

Taku

Titre : Amour Impossible – Chapitre 4

Auteur : Taku

Genre : romance, shonen-ai

Base : Yugioh !

Note : Bon ben, j'ai fait la suite de l'histoire pour les petites curieuses (et curieux) !! Et j'ai décidé de faire la fic en plusieurs parties, donc, là, on est dans la 2e partie !! Attention !! Je vous met en garde : dans cette seconde partie, ça tourne _un peu_ mal, donc pour ceux et celles qui préféraient la petit fin heureuse et sans histoire, ne lisez pas !!!!!!

Merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews !!

**Morgane :** Vi vi ! La voilà !!!! C'est mignon dans la 1er partie, mais pas beaucoup dans la 2e ! Sorry !! -.-

**Golden Sun 17 :** Ben, c'est vrai que je n'aime pas trop Anzu, mais bon !! Tu veux savoir si elle est morte ?? Hé hé ! Bah, tu verras bien !! (Chuis pas sadique....quoique...) Et t'inquiète, je ne suis dure avec personne, sauf si quelqu'un me cherche des crosses, là oui !!

**Sarya : **Heum ! Je ne crois pas que tu vas découvrir GRAND-CHOSE sur ce chap pour Anzu !! Peut-être dans le prochain, qui sait...

**Sousou :** Chuis contente que t'aime ma fic malgré que ce soit romantique !! Mais dans cette partie, tu vas découvrir que dans chaque romance se cache une vérité cruelle !! (Ce n'est pas le cas avec tout le monde, mais ça arrive souvent !!) Y'a un truc qui me fait hyper plaisir, c'est que tu as découvert LE YamiXYugi !! (Mon couple préféré dans Yugioh !)

**Deep Ocean's Angel :** Ha ha !! Anzu... Qu'est ce que Yami pourrait lui faire, dans l'état où il était ???

**Melle Airas :** Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir !!! Par contre, j'ai fait une suite... sorry ! Bah, si tu veux, pas lire, ne te forces pas !!!

**Rhea-Silvian-chan : **CHAP 4 DESU !!! ARIGATO CHIBI RHEA !!! (Nul mon japonais !ï)

**Yami Aku :** Gna, merciii !! P'tite suite arrive...

**Luna Dream :** C'est trop cool que t'aime ma fic !! Est-ce que je t'ai yaoitilisé ?? (Mot que j'ai inventé, ne cherchez pas dans le dico !!)

**Onarluca/Artémis : **Niak niak ! P'tite vicieuseeeeeeee !!!! ï Peut-être un lemon... Faut que je voie si ça colle avec ma fic !!

**Alexia :** T'inquiète ! Tu vas savoir bientôt !

**Syt :** T'inquiète, t'inquiète !! Tu auras beaucoup d'autres chapitres à lire !!

Amour Impossible

2e PARTIE

Chapitre 4 : Où es-tu ?

_Yugi :_

« Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai aucune nouvelle concernant votre camarade de classe, Mazaki Anzu ! » déclare notre prof principal, assez triste.

Cela fait 3 jours ! Trois jours qu'Anzu a disparu... La police a doublé leur force pour les recherches dans Domino, les inspecteurs ont questionné toutes personnes qu'Anzu connaisse et même des inconnus. Mais il n'y a aucun résultat, la famille Mazaki est en pleine dépression...

La classe est tellement silencieuse...

Mes amis sont plongés dans une immense tristesse, leurs visages reflètent leur désespoir...

Et moi...

Moi... ? Je ne peux pas décrire ce que mon cœur, meurtrie, ressent... C'est tellement insupportable ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veut-on lui faire du mal ? Qui est-ce monstre qui a osé ? Elle n'a jamais mérité ça !!

Mes yeux me brûlent. Non !! Pas encore !! A chaque fois que je pense à Anzu, j'ai envi de pleurer, tellement ça me fais mal !! Je sens le regard inquiet de Jôno-Uchi, posé sur moi. Il sait que je vais craquer, tôt ou tard... C'est tous les jours comme ça...

Je lève la main et ma prof me remarque très vite.

« Madame, je... »

« Tu peux sortir, » dit la prof, avec un petit sourire triste.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la sortit. Aucun ne me regardent, sauf mes amis. Les autres sont trop habitués à ce genre de situation. Je referme la porte derrière moi. Je marche, un peu dans le couloir, histoire de me changer les idées. Mais quand on se dit que notre amie, notre premier amour, est quelque part, souffrant, peut-être le martyre, le ciel bleu, qui se présente au dessus de moi, est gris et brumeux.

Brumeux ? Ah tient ! Je pleure encore ! Je suis qu'un bon à rien ! Mes amis souffrent aussi bien que moi, mais, eux, ne versent aucune larme !! J'ai, peut-être, 15 ans mais je ne suis qu'un bébé !!

_« Tu es mon bébé, Yugi... »_

Je souris. Cette phrase est celle de Yami. Il l'a dite, il y a 3 jours, en me couvrant de baisers. Je rougis de plus belle en repensant aux baisers...

Des baisers sur mon visage, sur mon cou...

Il avait descendu...

Sur mon torse, sur mon ventre, sur mon nombril...

Il voulait descendre...

Mais... j'ai refusé. Je n'étais pas prêt et, surtout, j'ai eu peur. C'est vrai que je suis tellement content qu'il ait un corps, ce jour-là, mais bon, voilà ! Et depuis ce jour, il ne va pas plus loin que des baisers sur mon visage... J'espère que je ne lui ai pas fait de tort...

Rougissant comme une tomate, je me dirige vers l'infirmerie. Et comme tous les autres fois, ils contacteront mon grand-père pour venir me chercher. Je me demande si, des fois, je ne suis pas un poids pour lui.

YYYYYYYY

Il est 11h et je suis seul dans ma chambre. Quand je suis rentré, avec papy, Yami n'était pas là. J'ai demandé où il était et il m'a, simplement, répondu :

« Ne t'en fais pas, Yugi ! Il est parti faire les courses ! Il reviendra dans une ou deux heures ! »

M'oui, bon ! Donc, je suis allongé sur mon lit, depuis 1 heure, en train de réfléchir de tout et de rien.

Depuis l'_arrivé _de Yami, papy a doublé sa vitesse. Il est tellement heureux qu'un nouveau _petit fils_ est dans la maison, qu'il fait tout, dans la maison, sans demander de l'aide... à part faire les courses...

Mais ce qui est tout nouveau, c'est que papy et Yami sont partis pour la mairie, hier, pendant mon cours de maths. Yami aura, bientôt, des papiers et sera reconnu dans la société sous le nom de Yami Mutô, né le 4 avril, groupe sanguin AB et, le plus important, le frère jumeau de Yugi Mutô ! Même si nous avons des rapports plus que fraternels... Hum ! Papy n'est pas du tout au courant et c'est tant mieux ! Si papy s'en aperçoit, il aura une crise cardiaque ! J'imagine son visage montrant l'horreur...

Visage montrant l'horreur... Montrant l'horreur ?

Ca me fait penser à quelque chose !! J'ai vu un homme, aujourd'hui. Il était près du Burger World, le lieu où travaille Anzu. Je passe, tous les jours, près du Burger World, dans l'espoir de trouver des indices. Mais quand cet homme, d'une trentaine d'années, m'a vu, il était terrifié !!! A tel point que j'ai cru qu'il a vu le mal incarné... Puis, il est entré dans le Burger World, comme s'il avait le diable à ses fesses.

Je voudrais, tellement, savoir pourquoi il a eu cette réaction là ?

...

Et puis, mince !!!! Désolé, mon Yami, mais tu attendras mon retour !!! Je pars pour Burger World !!

**a suivre...**

REVIEWS, svp !!!!


	5. II Le cauchemar de l'inconnu du Burger

Taku

Titre : Amour Impossible – Chapitre 5

Auteur : Taku

Genre : romance, shonen-ai

Base : Yugioh !

Note : Viiiiiiiiiiii, c'est moi !!!!!!!!!!! Sorry pour le retard mais j'ai trop de boulot !!! -- Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite quand même !!! Je remercie à toutes mes reviewveuses et je fais un gros big bisous à ma p'tite Ambre (Thémis) !!!!!!!! rougis

Ah ! Je voulais dire aussi que dorénavant, je change mon style d'écriture dans cette fic car si je ne le fais pas, ça n'ira pas du tout !!!! ' J'espère que ça dérange personne !!! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je resterai aussi proche des persos !! (Enfin, j'vais essayer !! --)

J'vais répondre, j'vais répondre, ne vous inquiétez pas !!!

**Golden Sun 17 :** Séquestrée ? Ah, ah !! Attends-toi à tout avec moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Luna Dream :** Ah ? L'importance c'est que tu aimes le YamiXYugi, enfin pour moi !!!!!!!!! Adore ce couple !!!!!!!!!!!

**Onarluca/Artémis : **Voilàla suite, p'tite Artémis !!!!!!!!!

**Alexia :** lol ! Là, je te promets rien!!!!!

**Syt :** Ah bah ça va! Tu la détestes à moitié !! Continue comme ça ! Je t'encourage !!!!!! lol ! Moi, je ne l'aime vraiment pas du tout !!! --

**Julie.Percevant : **Merci ! Moi, je pense qu'il y a de reviews pour les histoires entre deux hommes car la majorité des lecteurs sont des femmes !!!

**Cat : **Vi, vi !!! Je prépare la suite !!!

**Zick : **T'inquiète, elle est bien là !!!!!! Bonne lecture !!

**Fushicho : **C'est bientôt fini et tu pourras enfin la lire !!

**Angel Friendship : **Aha !!! Tu aimes cette fic malgré qu'elle soit yaoi !!!! Chuis trop contente !!! Et t'inquiète, tu sauras un peu plus dans ce chap !!!!!!!!!!!!

**Bloody Queen : **Anzu est Téa !!!!!!!! Et on dirait que tu ne l'aimes pas toi non plus !!!!!!! Bienvenue au club !!!!

**Ambre/Thémis : **Gros bisous ma p'tite grande puce !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A la semaine prochaine et vivement qu'elle passe très vite !!!!!!!!!!! TTTT

Amour Impossible

2e PARTIE

Chapitre 5 : Le cauchemar de l'inconnu du Burger World

Après avoir dit à son papy qu'il partait pour faire un tour avec des copains, Yugi est, maintenant, devant le Burger World !!! Son cœur se serre en voyant cette bâtisse. Il se souvient qu'il allait souvent ici, avec ses amis, pour voir Anzu et manger tous ensemble ! Aujourd'hui, c'est devenu impossible… Trop de souvenirs font surface quand ils voient le Burger World ! Yugi respire et inspire pendant quelques secondes pour se donner du courage ! Déterminé à trouver des indices, il pénètre dans le Burger World, espérant ainsi trouver cet homme.

Il n'y a pas grand monde… Juste une dizaine de personnes sont là, à manger, avec lenteur et fainéantise. Il n'y a pas de joie dans l'atmosphère mais une inquiétude que Yugi comprend très bien : la disparition d'une serveuse peut faire plus de dégâts dans le Burger World qu'il n'y paraît !

Yugi cherche des yeux cet homme, espérant qu'il soit là !!

Deux regards se croisent… Un surpris et l'autre effrayé… Il est là !!!

L'homme se lève à toute hâte et fait des grands pas vers la sortie, de l'autre côté du Burger.

« Attendez !!! crie Yugi, mais l'homme sortit. »

Yugi sort par l'entrée et voit, de loin, l'homme courir vers une ruelle. L'ado lui court après, espérant ne pas le perdre. Malgré ses petites jambes, il voit toujours cet homme courir.

« Laissez-moi, LAISSEZ-MOI !!!!!!!! hurle l'inconnu de désespoir. »

Il passe à droite, dans une autre ruelle.

« Je veux seulement parler !!!!!!!!!! répond Yugi, tournant, à son tour, à droite »

Essoufflé, Yugi voit l'homme s'arrêter. Il est dans un cul de sac. L'ado s'arrête aussi, respirant comme un veau. L'homme se retourne, le visage apeuré, et s'incline, de tout son corps, devant un Yugi à la bouche bée.

« Je ne dirais rien à personne !!! arrive à dire l'homme, en tremblant. Personne ne saura… »

« Savoir quoi ??? Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez me dire !!! »

L'homme lève la tête, un sourcil levé. Il se met sur ses genoux et examine, attentivement, l'ado pendant un moment. Après quelques instants, l'homme soupire, soulagé.

« Tu lui ressemblez mais tu n'est pas lui, dit l'inconnu avec un rire nerveux. De loin, on dirait que c'est vraiment lui ! »

« ???????????? Pardon ? »

« Oh, rien !! Ca n'a pas d'importance, articule l'homme comme si le mot « importance » est dur à prononcer. »

« Monsieur, je connais quelqu'un qui me ressemble comme deux goutte d'eau, enfin presque comme deux gouttes d'eau ! »

L'homme écarquille les yeux, horrifié ! Il prend, violement, Yugi par les épaules et le secoue.

« Vous devez vous éloigner de lui !!!!!!! supplia l'homme. Cette jeune servante… »

« Aïe ! Anzu ????? Vous savez où elle est ?????????? »

L'homme arrête de le secouer et le regarde comme si le monde allait bientôt disparaître.

« Vous la connaissez elle aussi ? souffle-t-il. »

« Je vous en supplie !!! s'écrie Yugi, les larmes aux yeux. Où est-elle ???????????? Où est-elle ?????????? »

« Si je vous le dis, vous me prendrez pour un dingue…, fait l'inconnu, avec un regard de tristesse. »

« Non !!!! Je suis prêt à écouter n'importe quoi pour retrouver Anzu !!!!!!!!!!! »

L'homme le regarde. Yugi est à genoux devant lui, des larmes perlent sur ses joues devenues rouges à cause de la course. L'adulte fait un sourire triste, et pose sa main sur les cheveux tricolores du jeune enfant.

« Qui sait ! soupire-t-il. Peut-être tu es impliqué dans cette histoire sans même le savoir. »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

Les yeux noisette de l'homme le fixe avec une incroyable tristesse et une profonde affection.

« Tu connais la servante et tu connais un type qui te ressemble. C'est étrange, non ? »

Yugi hoche la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. L'homme enlève sa main des cheveux et la pose sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

« Je vais te raconter ce que j'ai vu, mais promet-moi de pas couper ma parole, s'il te plait. C'est déjà assez difficile et… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit Yugi. Je vous écoute, monsieur. »

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Yugi, monsieur ! »

« Appelle-moi Zack, s'il te plait et ne me vouvoie plus ! On dirait que je suis un vieux type, fait Zack avec un petit rire. »

« Ok, sourit le petit Yugi. »

« Merci. Bon… ça s'est passé il y a 3 jours et j'étais, comme tu as pu le deviner, à Burger World. Il n'y avait personne, à cause de l'heure tardive, à part moi et une servante, nommée Anzu… »

_Flash Back :_

_Anzu sert Zack, avec un regard pensif. Elle est assez triste et son regard est perdu. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre violement laissant un jeune ado avec des cheveux tricolore. Anzu n'a pas entendu que cet ado est arrivé, trop plongée dans ses pensées._

_« ANZU !!!! hurle l'ado, derrière la servante. »_

_Cette dernière se retourne vivement, reconnaissant cette voix. Son visage est joyeux et ses yeux brillent d'amour. Par contre le visage du jeune homme est passible malgré que Zack remarque un rictus et ses yeux cachent sûrement ses sentiments._

_« Yami, tu… »_

_« Anzu, il faut parler seul à seul, coupe Yami d'un ton sec. »_

_Anzu paraît surprise et un peu blessée par ces paroles tranchantes._

_« Mais je travaille… »_

_« Je ne veux pas le savoir !!! Il faut parler et c'est très important !!! »_

_Sa voix est dure et glaciale. Anzu est gênée par cette attitude étrange et décide de poser son tablier sur une petite table._

_« C'est bon, Yami. Je suis prête. »_

_« T'as intérêt et je veux qu'on parle dans un endroit tranquille, où personne ne nous gênera !!! »_

_« Mais Yami, on peut très bien parler dans… »_

_« Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de discuter avec toi pour des choses insignifiantes !!!! tranche Yami, une lueur haineuse dans les yeux. Suis-moi sans discuter !!!! »_

_Anzu baisse la tête. Zack, qui est derrière Anzu, trouve cela inamissible et franchement dégueulasse de parler à une fille de la sorte. Et il remarque que ce Yami est satisfait qu' Anzu baisse la tête. Il a un air supérieure !_

_Yami partit, suivi d'Anzu. Zack, lui, semble que cette histoire est louche, surtout ce type, donc il décide de les suivre en cachette._

_Y.YY.Y.YY.Y_

_Zack réussit à les suivre sans encombre, mais le lieu, où il vont, est lugubre : c'est une rue déserte, sans vie. Zack les connaît bien car il a vécu son enfance dans ces rues pommées de la ville. Ils pénètrent dans une ruelle et s'y arrêtent. Zack se cache derrière une grosse caisse. Il est expert en cachette car, il y a bien longtemps, il était un voleur._

_Anzu regarde Yami, tranquillement. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos. Il y a un long silence puis Anzu, assez de cet atmosphère, décide de le briser._

_« Yami, que veux-tu me dire ? demande la jeune ado, un peu soucieuse. »_

_« C'est à propos de Yugi…, répond Yami, tranquillement, sans pour autant se retourner. »_

_Anzu écarquille les yeux d'un bref moment puis baisse, légèrement, la tête, attristé._

_« Tu sais, Yami, souffle Anzu d'une voix douce mais étranglée, j'ai fait ça pour qu'il… »_

_« Tu n'es qu'une pourriture, une salope !!!! s'écrie Yami, d'une voix tremblante mais pleine de colère et de haine. Comment as-tu osé lui briser le cœur ? »_

_Yami se retourne et fait face à une Anzu ahurie et terriblement blessée. Elle tremble à cause du choc et de ses larmes qui coulent doucement sur ses joues._

_« Mais… »_

_« Des chiennes comme toi ne méritent même pas de vivre !!! raille Yami, le regard haineux. »_

_Un œil se dessine sur le front de l'ado. Anzu est terrifiée ainsi que Zack. Le visage de Yami devient terrifiant._

_Un regard perçant, froid… l'éclat du rubis… Ce n'est pas un regard d'humain mais celui du Diable…_

_Deux dents d'œil ressemblant à des crocs, prêts à déchirer, à faire hurler de douleur sa proie…_

_Ce Yami, que nous ne connaissons pas, pointe son index vers sa proie apeurée et tremblante._

_« LA SANCTION !!!! »_

_La pyramide brille d'un éclat doré. Cette lumière inonde la ruelle morte. _

_Un rire diabolique…_

_Un hurlement de douleur, d'une jeune ado, retentit…_

_Puis la lumière se dissipe aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Anzu a disparu… Il ne reste plus qu'un Yami souriant diaboliquement… _

_Il a vu, il a tout vu… Ce n'est pas un humain ! Il va mourir s'il reste ici !!! Guidé par la peur, Zack bouge un peu, pour se sauver, mais, à cause du manque de lumière de la ruelle, il heurte une canette de bière._

_Le bruit retentit…_

_Yami tourne, vivement, la tête vers sa direction. Les deux regards se croisent. Un, effrayé, et l'autre, de folie… Zack n'a pas d'autre choix que de se lever et de courir à toute hâte s'il voulait sauver sa peau._

_« TOI !!!!!! »_

_Zack sait que cet ado le suit. Il faut absolument qu'il le sème sinon…Mais comme cet ancien voleur connaît ces petites rues désertes comme sa poche, il le sème très vite. Après il décide de se cacher jusqu'à l'aube._

_Fin du flash back._

« Et voilà mon histoire ! Depuis ce jour, j'ai la peur au ventre ! J'ai peur qu'il me retrouve et qu'il me tue !! … Yugi ? »

Yugi le regarde, mais Zack a la nette impression qu'il ne le regardait pas : son regard est perdu et ses yeux vides. Zack pose les deux mains sur ses épaules.

« Ca va, Yugi ? Yugi !!! »

Soudain, des larmes se versent de ses yeux améthyste. Yugi pleure, pleure. Sans même le remarquer, il était dans les bras musclés de Zack. Ce dernier laisse pleurer le petit Yugi mais le seul réconfort qu'il peut donner, est d'être présent, près de lui. L'ex-voleur caresse, doucement, les cheveux du petit être, tremblant, qui est dans ses bras.

« Je sais ce que tu peux éprouver…, murmure Zack. Et j'en suis désolé… »

Yugi resserre l'étreinte et sanglote de plus en plus fort. Comment ? Comment cela peut arriver ainsi ? Il ne peut pas le croire !!! C'est impossible !!! _Lui_, pourquoi _lui_ ???

Y.YY.Y.YY.Y

« Salut, papy !! J'suis rentré !!! s'écrie Yami, à peine rentrer de chez lui. »

« Ah ! C'est toi, Yami, accueille papy qui vient de sortir de la cuisine. Ca s'est bien passé ? »

« Oui, très bien ! Où veux-tu que je les pose ? demande Yami en montrant les sacs plastiques. »

« Oh, dans la cuisine, s'il te plait ! Et, après, tu pourras monter voir Yugi ? Il est rentré, il n'y a pas si longtemps, et il est bizarre. »

« Yugi ??? s'inquiète Yami qui vient juste de sortir de la cuisine pour déposer les sacs. Qu'a-t-il ??? »

« Je ne sais pas !! Il ne me dit rien, dit le papy d'une voix inquiétante. Si tu veux savoir, il est dans sa chambre. »

« Merci, à plus tard ! »

Papy fait un sourire assez triste et retourne dans sa cuisine. Yami, lui, monte les escaliers d'un pas précipité. Il est, dorénavant, devant la porte de chambre de Yugi. Yami tape sur la porte mais il n'y a aucune réponse. Il retape encore une fois, et toujours rien. Il décide donc d'ouvrir. Cette porte laisse une chambre assez sombre à cause des rideaux tirés. Yami peut distinguer que Yugi est allongé sur le ventre sur son lit. Ses bras recouvrent son visage et il ne bouge pas à son arrivé.

Yami, intrigué, appuie sur le bouton à côté de la porte pour allumer les lumières. Une fois allumée, Yami pénètre, lentement, dans la chambre, et se dirige vers son amour.

« Yugi ? appelle, doucement et tendrement, l'ado ténébreux. »

**a suivre…**

REVIEWS, svp !!!!


	6. II La lame de la vérité

Taku

Titre : Amour Impossible – Chapitre 6

Auteur : Taku

Genre : romance, shonen-ai

Base : Yugioh !

**Ambre : **Ma ptite Ambre ! J'espère que je ne te manque pas de trop, car pour avoir l'ordi avec mes frères ! Mais tu me manques bokou bokou ! Bzous ma ptite puce à moa !

**Bulma44 :** La suite est ici…

**Cat :** Vi, vi ! Je la prépare !

**Zick : **Et vi ! Je pense bien que Yami va en prendre beaucoup dans sa tronche… et Yugi aussi…

**Angel Friendship Girl :** Ce que j'ai contre Anzu ? Dans le tome 13 de Yugioh! Elle a dit indirectement à Yugi qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Yami, donc elle fait espérer le petit garçon ! Mais ça se voit qu'elle est amoureuse de Yami, et c'est prouvé au tome 17 ! C'est le fait de faire espérer quelque chose impossible à quelqu'un qui m'a plus dégoûté chez elle ! Et c'est pour ça que je ne l'aime pas !

**LunaDream :** Hé hé ! Tu n'as VU que la sanction mais est-ce qu'Anzu est torturée par ce châtiment ?

**Fushicho :** Ah ah ! T'en fait pas, elle est là la suite !

**SytEvol :** Oh que oui ! Y'aura une très bonne engueulade, même voir plus !

**Onarluca : **Chuis trop contente que tu aimes mes chaps ! Mais dis-moi Artémis, comment tu fais pour répondre toujours la première ? Tu es épatante !

**Sarya13 :** T'en fait pas trop ! Y'aura d'autre comme ça dans le reste de la fic !

**Sour Schuyler : **Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. J'espère que ma langue française n'est pas trop dure à comprendre ! '

**Tera :** Oui, je suis une française ! Mais quand tu dis « essaye de me répondre », tu veux dire par l'intermédiaire de cette fic ou par mail ? ps : tu es anglais/anglaise ?

Amour Impossible

2e PARTIE

Chapitre 6 : La lame de la vérité…

« Yugi ? »

Yami posa, lentement, la main sur le dos de Yugi. A peine la main posée, Yugi se leva, rapidement, et se précipita vers un recoin de la chambre, s'éloignant ainsi du garçon ténébreux. Yami clignota des yeux : il ne comprenait pas la situation. Son amour se tenait devant lui, tremblant et ses yeux exprimaient de la peur, de l'incompréhension… et de la colère.

Yami était sur le point de faire un pas vers lui, mais ce dernier cria :

« Ne t'approche pas de moi ! »

Le ténébreux s'arrêta net. Ses yeux améthystes étaient voilés de larmes. Yami sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Yugi… Qu'est-ce que tu… »

« C'est toi… »

Yugi murmura ses mots mais on l'entendit très bien. Son cœur battait à tout rompt, et une seule question résonna dans la tête du garçon : pourquoi ?

« Il m'as tout dit ! Tout dit ! »

Yugi voyait les yeux de Yami s'élargirent de plus en plus au fil des mots.

« Je sais tout… » bégaya Yugi. Les larmes perlèrent, abondamment, sur ses joues. « C'est toi qui… a pris Anzu… »

Soudain, l'ampoule de la lampe, qui éclairait la chambre, éclata, plongeant les deux ados dans l'obscurité. Yugi sursauta, en poussant un cri : que se passait-il ? Yugi commençait à avoir des spasmes dans son ventre, dû à la peur. Il regarda Yami : il avait la tête légèrement baissée et son regard était caché par ses mèches blondes.

Yugi n'osa ni bouger, ni parler. Il resta donc ainsi, bien collé contre le mur pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

« Donc, cet homme a parlé… »

Yami ria doucement, et regarda le plafond, les yeux, légèrement, vides.

« Donc, c'était vrai ? » s'écria Yugi, pleurant encore plus. « Non ! Non, non ! NON ! »

Yugi secoua, violement, la tête, espérant ainsi se réveiller de ce cauchemar… Mais c'était, bel et bien, la réalité… Et la voix de Yami en faisait la preuve…

« Chuuuuuut, amour… » dit le ténébreux, s'approchant dangereusement de Yugi. Son regard était doux… et fou. « Je l'ai fait pour nous, pour notre amour… »

Yugi écarquilla les yeux… Yami était si étrange… et il était trop près de lui…

« VA-T-EN ! GRAND-PÈ… »

Cela se déchaîna très vite : Yami plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Yugi, le saisit par le bras, l'emmena à son lit, l'allongea et le bloqua en s'allongeant sur lui, toujours la main plaquée sur la bouche.

Tout avait été fait avec une grande force mais aussi une grande douceur amoureuse.

Tout avait été vu car les deux ados s'étaient habitués à la pénombre.

Les yeux de Yugi étaient tellement écarquillés, par la terreur et la surprise. Le jeune garçon essaya de bouger mais en vain : Yami était bien plus fort. Ce dernier le regarda avec, ce que l'on pourrait l'appeler, la folie de l'amour. Il embrassa le front de son amour, puis murmura à son oreille :

« Chuuuut, amour… Tu ne veux, quand même, pas que ton grand-père t'entende ? S'il t'entendait, il monterait jusqu'ici… et il peut avoir un _accident_… Tu sais. Comme _louper_ une marche et se tordre le cou… »

Yugi pleura : Yami pourrait-il faire cela ? Faire ça à son grand-père ? Il avait tellement changé…

« Mais, il n'y aura pas d'accident si tu me promets que tu ne crieras plus, amour… Tu me le promets ? »

Yugi hocha la tête affirmativement : il préférait se sacrifier et sauver son grand-père. Yami enleva, lentement, la main de sa bouche, caressa, du bout des doigts, ses lèvres et lécha ses larmes. Yugi gémit légèrement, malgré lui. Après avoir lécher les larmes, il attaqua son oreille, le mordillant et le léchant, décrochant ainsi quelques gémissements de son amour. Si ce dernier était dans une situation habituelle, il laisserait le ténébreux faire mais, il fallait absolument qu'il sache… Il voulait savoir la réponse à sa question…

« Où est Anzu… ? »

Yami stoppa, net, ses actions, pendant un bref moment, comme s'il voulait réfléchir.

« Dans la chambre de mon âme, dans une des pièces de mon labyrinthe. »

« … elle est vivante ? »

« … Plus pour longtemps… »

Cette réponse était un couteau dans son cœur. Les larmes recommençaient à couler.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Yami se redressa, légèrement et lentement, et le regarda. Il était, étrangement, calme et passible.

« Elle t'a fait du mal, amour… Elle s'est jouée de toi. Cette putain a brisé ton cœur, ton âme… Et, je ne vais plus me cacher, mais je la détestais depuis le début. Elle te prenait pour un jouet, mais ne t'en fait plus, amour, ton cauchemar est fini… Cette chienne va, bientôt, mourir et ce ne sera plus qu'en souvenir… »

Yugi ne pouvait croire de ça de la bouche de Yami… Pouvait-il être aussi cru, aussi fou, aussi cruel ? Où était le Yami qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait ?

« Tu… as tellement changé, Yami… » articula, difficilement, Yugi, le cœur serré.

« Mais, amour, c'est à cause de toi que je suis comme ça… »

Le jeune garçon écarquilla ses yeux de surprise. Yami lui fit un doux sourire et caressa sa joue contre la sienne.

« Amour, je vais te dévoiler un grand secret… Te souviens-tu que tu as _dormi_, il y a quatre jours, pendant près de 18 heures ? »

« O… oui… et tu… tu m'as dit que… que tu avais pris ma place ce jour-là pour… pour te promener dans la ville de Domino… »

« Oui, bel amour, et c'est une part de la vérité. Je t'ai même promis, il y a quelques semaines de cela, que j'abandonnais ma mémoire pour rester avec toi. Hé bien, ma curiosité m'a perdu, amour… Oui, il y a quatre jours, je suis allé au musée… »

Yugi fut de plus en plus surpris, au fil de ses mots.

« Tu… tu as retrouvé ta mémoire… ? »

« Oui… Pardon d'avoir brisé cette promesse sacrée à mon cœur, mais je l'ai bien fait… J'ai retrouvé tous mes souvenirs d'antan, ainsi que mon ancienne personnalité… Et je me suis rendu compte, après cela, que j'avais un trésor devant moi… »

« Hein ? »

Yami écarquilla ses yeux comme un fou amoureux, et, ce qui se passa surpris beaucoup Yugi : Yami versait des larmes.

« Mon temps m'avait durci au plus bas âge à cause de la mort de mon père… J'étais devenu Pharaon à l'âge de 6 ans. Il fallait que je combatte pour garder mon trône, que je tue tous ceux qui me semblaient infidèles, que ce soit prêtre ou un simple servant, tout le monde y passait car il fallait garder la paix dans mon royaume. Le moindre doute, je le fais exécuté. A l'âge de 16 ans, mon tuteur voulait, absolument, me marier pour garder la descendance, car les complots étaient très nombreux et je pouvais mourir à tous moments. Les princesses ne m'aimaient que pour mon titre, mais pas pour ma personnalité. Je n'ai jamais connu la chaleur humaine, et je ne ressentais aucune pitié, aucune émotion car j'en avait trop bavé et je ne croyais plus à l'humanité. Mais 3 000 ans plus tard, j'ai connu le diamant de mon cœur, la lumière de mes ténèbres, la chaleur de mon âme… Toi, bel et précieux amour, tu m'as donné une chose que je ne connaissais pas : l'amour. Même si, autrefois, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte du trésor qui me manquait dans mon être. Et j'ai aussi découvert que quand on découvre l'amour, on est prisonnier… Je suis prisonnier de toi… Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement… Personne ne nous séparera… Personne… Je ne laisserai personne se mettre entre nous… Je le tuerai si cela devait arriver… »

Yugi était tellement flatté par ses propos mais aussi, bouleversé. Donc, s'il avait bien compris, ce n'était plus Yami qui se tenait devant lui, mais le Pharaon ? N… Non… Pou… Pourquoi le Destin devait être aussi cruel ?

Yami commençait à déboutonner la veste de Yugi, puis lécha l'un des deux mamelons roses. Yugi gémit.

« Non… Yami… »

« Non, amour. Mon nom est Atemu. »

Il leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard améthyste confus et perdu de l'ado.

« Je suis Atemu, le Pharaon Maudi. »

« … »

« Autrefois, on m'appelait le Pharaon Sans Nom. »

Yami retourna à ses préoccupations. Yugi n'en revenait pas… Son Yami était-il mort ?

« Atemu… ? »

« Oui, amour… Atemu… »

A ces mots, Yami posa la main entre les jambes de Yugi, puis caressa le tissu enfermant le membre. Yugi fit un hoquet de surprise, puis gémit de plus belle. Yami fut très satisfait.

_Non… Non… Il ne faut pas,_ pensa Yugi.

Yugi se mordit la lèvre inférieure, étouffant ainsi ses gémissements. Yami était de plus en plus bas, et commença à déboutonner le pantalon.

_Je dois, absolument, faire quelque chose !_ pensa Yugi, paniqué. _Ce n'est plus Yami, et je dois m'enfuir avec papy, si je veux le sauver._

Yugi chercha quelque chose qui pourrait être utile et son regard se figea sur la lampe de chevet. Une idée le traversa… Il devait aider son grand-père…

Il tendit sa main, et attrapa la grosse lampe.

« Yami, regarde-moi, s'il te plait… »

Se demandant ce que son amour voulait, Yami leva la tête et découvrit un regard attristé et désolé.

« Pardon… » souffla le jeune garçon.

Avec la force du dernier espoir, il frappa la tête de Yami avec la lampe. Le ténébreux tomba sur le côté, et, avec l'élan de la frappe, il fut projeté hors du lit et tomba, lourdement, sur la moquette. Il était, apparemment, inconscient et du sang coulait de sa tête et se répandit sur la moquette.

Yugi pouvait enfin bougé. Il fallait fuir avec son grand-père. Fuir avant qu'il ne se réveille. Il sortit du lit, et partit de la chambre, sans regarder Yami. Pleurant et désespéré, il descendit les escaliers et appela son grand-père.

« Papy ! Papy ! PAPY ! »

Son grand-père sortit, rapidement, de sa cuisine et fut surpris de l'état de son petit-fils, et surtout, l'état de ses vêtements.

« Yugi ? Qu'as-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ? Et où est passé Yami ? »

« Il faut partir, papy ! Partir le plus loin possible ! »

« Mais… »

« Tout de suite ! Avant qu'il ne se réveille ! »

Yugi pris le bras de son grand-père et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

« Prend, au moins, tes chaussures et ton manteau qui est sur le portemanteau. » dit le grand-père sur un ton grave. « Tu l'expliqueras sur la route. »

« O…Oui… » bégaya le jeune garçon. « Mais il faut se dépêcher ! »

Yugi se boutonna les vêtements. Tous deux mirent leurs chaussures et prirent leur manteau, avec hâte. Puis Yugi pris la manche de son papy et partirent à toute vitesse. Yugi devait, absolument, voir Jôno-Uchi.

**a suivre…**

REVIEWS, svp !


	7. II Dans les lieux du meilleur ami

Taku

Titre : Amour Impossible – Chapitre 7

Auteur : Taku

Genre : romance, shonen-ai, suspense

Base : Yugioh !

**Onarluca : **Oho! Pas facile ? Hum ! C'est peut-être plus facile que tu ne le crois !

**LunaDream : **lol ! Oui, c'est vrai qu'une lampe fait très mal ! Il ne faut pas se fier à la petite taille des objets !

**MisticElfe : **Oui, oui ! Elle arrive malgré le retard ! ''

**Golden Sun 17 : **Bah, c'est pas grave si t'as pas pu poster une review ! Et tant fait pas, je suis très lente dans mes histoires, mais dans celle-ci, tu connaîtras la fin, c'est sûr !

**Fushicho : **lol ! Ne panique pas comme ça ! Tu auras toutes tes réponses dans les prochains chapitres !

**Syt the Evil Angel : **Moi, affreuse ? lol ! Et vi, j'ai réussi à mettre un Yami psychopathe ! Mais ton Yugi est aussi devenu une personne qui ne faut pas se frotter dans ta fic ! Et aussi, pour les images, ce n'est pas à moi, et j'ai oublié de le préciser dans mon profil ! Oups ! ''''

**Sarya13 : **Ben, j'ai tendance à mettre Yugi en fille dans le couple Yami x Yugi, car, dans les couples homos hommes, il y a l'homme (le Uke, en japonais, qui signifie l'actif !) et la femme (le Omote, en nippon, qui signifie le passif) ! Sur ça, je connais un rayon car j'ai des amis homo, donc voilà !

**Zick : **lol ! Sadique ! Mais tant fais pas, l'histoire nous réserve pleins de surprises !

**Sogna : **Vi, vi ! La voilà !

**Ambre/Thémis :** GROS BISOUS A TOI MA P'TITE PUCE !

Amour Impossible

2e PARTIE

Chapitre 7 : Dans les lieux du meilleur ami

Yugi était assis sur un fauteuil, près de son papy. Ils étaient arrivés chez Jôno, il y a à peine deux heures, et juste après avoir traversé la limite de l'appartement, Yugi a ordonné, en pleurant, de ramener tout le monde, toutes les personnes qui connaissaient. Jôno voulait des explications sur l'état de Yugi mais ce dernier avait décidé de tout dire devant tout le monde, évitant ainsi de répéter sans fois la même chose qui lui brisait le cœur. Il n'avait rien dit aussi à son grand-père, mais ce dernier respectait son choix. Cela faisait près d'une heure et demi que Jôno avait appelé ses amis et ils viendront tous, y compris Kaïba. Même si, au début, Jôno refusait de l'appeler, Yugi l'avait supplié, et puis son ami a cédé.

L'appart était assez calme. Le père de Jôno n'était pas là et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce n'était pas sa première préoccupation. Yugi avait peur : à chaque secondes qui passaient, il avait peur que Yami… non, Atemu fracasserait la porte pour le retrouver. C'était ça sa plus grande peur… il en tremblait même… Il sentit une main posée sur la sienne : c'était celle de papy. Ce dernier était très inquiet mais son petit-fils lui fit un petit sourire qui soulagea, légèrement, le vieil homme.

La sonnette retentit. Yugi sursauta légèrement. Il vit Jôno sortir de la cuisine et commença à ouvrir, sans regarder qui était la personne qui voulait entrer. Le cœur de l'ado battit de plus en plus fort, craignant de voir, à l'encadrement de la porte, des yeux de braise amoureux et fou.

…

Non, c'était tous ces amis qui venaient à l'appel de Jôno. Yugi soupira de soulagement : Quel idiot ! Il devenait obsessionnel !

Tous étaient devant Yugi, inquiets par l'histoire que Jôno leur avait raconté au téléphone. Ils étaient tous là : Jôno, Honda, Ryou, Otogi, Malik, Isis et Seto. Maï n'était pas là car elle était partie en France, son pays préféré et Shizuka était partit aussi, avec sa mère à Tokyo

_Tant mieux_, pensa Yugi, _elles sont loin de cette histoire de fou…_

« Yugi, on est tous là… » dit Jôno, avec un petit sourire.

Yugi lui rendit son sourire, puis serra les poings pour se donner de l'assurance. Sa bouche était devenue, soudainement, sèche et sa gorge lui tirait. Il était moite de sueur rien qu'à penser à ce que Yami avait fait et dit. Non, c'était trop dur pour lui… Il n'arriva pas à ouvrir la bouche et émettre des sons compréhensibles. En plus, tout le monde remarqua son incapacité à leur raconter ce qui s'était passé. Yugi commença à verser des larmes : il n'arrivait pas du tout.

« Yami n'est plus Yami, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tous tournèrent leur tête vers Isis, ahuris. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers Yugi, s'agenouilla et pris une de ses mains entre les siennes.

« Le Pharaon Maudit est revenu, je me trompe ? »

« Co… Co… Comment tu… ? » bégaya Yugi, tremblant.

Ses yeux bleus brillèrent, désormais, d'une immense tristesse.

« Mon Tork me l'a prédit, mais juste hier, à cause le la Puissance du Pharaon… »

Yugi écarquilla ses yeux : elle savait donc tout.

« Hé ho, je ne comprends rien à cette histoire ! s'écria Honda. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Yami n'est plus là ? »

« Elle… a raison… » murmura Yugi, les larmes aux yeux.

« Yugi ? »

Serrant une des mains d'Isis, Yugi débita tout ce qui s'était passé. Absolument tout : la vérité sur Anzu par Zack, le changement de Yami, ce qu'il a dit et ce qu'il a voulu faire. Vraiment tout. Après avoir finit son récit, Yugi respira bruyamment, comme s'il manquait d'air. Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans le salon pendant un long moment.

YY.Y.YY.Y

Un hurlement court dans une ruelle sombre. Le corps d'un homme tomba, lourdement, sur le béton sale. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et son visage exprimait une douleur sans nom. Du sang s'échappa de sa tête et de tous les membres restants de son corps. Malgré toutes les blessures profondes et les décapitations, il respirait encore. Cet homme, du nom de Zack, regarda son agresseur, avec terreur. Les mains, ainsi que les bras, de l'agresseur aux yeux rubis, étaient ruisselants de sang. Ses habits noirs et son visage, exprimant de la haine, étaient tâchés de ce liquide rouge. Avec un sourire machiavélique, il s'approcha, très lentement, de sa proie en morceaux.

« N… N… non… pi… pitié… »

L'adolescent s'arrêta et fixa intensément cet homme agonisant. C'était à cause de lui… C'était à cause de lui que son amour avait tout su… Il avait tout détruit, détruit sa vie entière… Tout ça à cause d'un type qui avait trop parlé… Trop parlé… L'ado fit un sourire qui ressemblait à un sourire inhumain : un sourire démoniaque à nous glacer le sang.

« Ah, c'est vrai. J'ai oublié d'arracher ta putain de langue. »

Des yeux exorbités d'un homme à l'approche de la souffrance.

Des yeux de la même couleur que le sang qui coulait et qui coulera encore.

Un autre hurlement retentit dans cette ruelle sombre.

YY.Y.YY.Y

Yugi baissa la tête, très honteux d'avoir révélé, sans se rendre compte, les sentiments qui unissaient Yami et lui. Il s'attendait à des ricanements ou des regards de dégoûts, mais il y avait rien eu. Même Seto, qui lui adorait se moquer des gens, n'avait rien dit. Ils étaient plus choqués par ce que Yami avait voulu faire sur Yugi et son grand-père.

« Il voulait me tuer et te violer ? » s'exclama Sugoroku, s'inquiétant encore plus pour son petit fils.

« Putain, c'est quoi cet esprit qu'on a pris pour un ami ? Et en plus, il a enlevé Anzu ? J'vais lui faire la peau à ce mec ! s'emporta Jôno, serrant les poings. Il a osé te toucher, ce connard ! J'vais lui arracher ses coui… »

« Arrête, Jôno ! » coupa Yugi, en se bouchant les oreilles.

« Yugi… Il voulait te faire du mal ! » s'indigna Jôno.

« Mais ce n'était pas le Yami qu'on connaît, remarqua Ryou. C'est Atemu, le Pharaon Maudit, comme l'avait dit Isis. Notre ami, notre véritable Yami, aurait jamais fait cela. »

« Hum ! » fit juste Jôno, les bras croisés, bougon.

« Mais quel con c'est, quand même ! s'exclama ensuite Honda, prenant la relève. Tout ça pour des souvenirs ! Il savait très bien qu'il y aurait peut-être des conséquences et il est parti quand même ! »

« Il a pas tort quand même, » dit Otogi, en hochant affirmativement la tête.

« Ne traite pas Yami ! dit Sugoroku, participant ainsi à la dispute. Il est comme mon second petit-fils ! »

« Il ne faut pas oublié qu'il a voulu te tuer, vieillard, » railla Seto.

« Ne parle pas à papy comme ça, connard ! » siffla Jôno, le regard haineux posé sur Kaïba.

« Jôno, ne soit pas aussi vulgaire ! » dit Ryou en essayant de le calmer et c'est le contraire qui s'était produit.

« Occupes-toi de ton double et fous-moi la paix, crétin ! »

« Quoi ? » fit Ryou, ahuri.

« Bon, ça suffit ! » s'impatienta Malik et Isis.

Mais le groupe ne les attendait pas : ils étaient trop occupés à se disputer de chose et d'autres. Isis et Sugoroku laissèrent Yugi et entrèrent dans la « foule » afin de calmer le jeu. Yugi était, dorénavant, seul et avait, toujours les oreilles bouchés par ses mains.

_Pourquoi… Pourquoi se disputent-ils par rapport à Yami ?_

_**Yami n'est plus Yami…**_

_Non… C'est pas vrai…_

_**Yami est devenu le Pharaon Maudit…**_

_Mais… où est le Yami que je connaissait et que j'aimais tant ?_

_**Yami est mort…**_

_NON ! Tais-toi ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je l'ai vu ce matin ! Il m'a parlé, il m'a touché !_

_**Illusion…**_

_Il m'a fait pleins de sourires d'amour… Il m'a embrassé…_

_**Rien que des rêves…**_

_Non, non ! Tais-toi ! Il est toujours quelque part dans Domino et…_

_**Yami n'est plus…**_

_Je t'en supplie… Arrête…_

_**Yami n'était qu'un Atemu amnésique… L'illusion d'une personnalité d'un Pharaon Sans Mémoire…**_

_bruits de sanglots Yami est toujours vivant…_

_**Yami n'a jamais existé… Cette personnalité n'est plus…**_

_Pe… Peut-être que Yami est parti de ce monde, mais il vit toujours en moi…_

_**Où cela ?**_

_Dans mon cœur…_

_**Dans ton âme…**_

_bruits de sanglots Je veux tellement le revoir… Je veux tellement être auprès de mon Yami…_

_**Rejoins-le…**_

_Où ça ?_

_**Il vit dans ton âme…**_

_Il est vraiment là ?_

_**Il t'attend…**_

_Oui… il m'attend…_

_**Ouvre ta porte close… il t'attend derrière…**_

_Oui…_

_**Plonge dans ton âme… il t'attend dans ces eaux…**_

_Oui…_

**_Coule au plus profond… il t'attend dans le fond de ton être…_**

_Oui… Attend-moi encore quelques instants, Mou Hitori no Boku… je viens près de toi… pour l'éternité…_

**_Enfermes-toi dans les eaux du rêve et de l'âme… Oublie ce monde où Yami n'existe pas… le monde de tes souvenirs de la réalité…_**

Yugi tomba du fauteuil et atterrit, doucement, telle une feuille qui se posait avec le vent, sur la moquette. Tous arrêtèrent leur dispute stupide et tournèrent leur tête vers ce bruit. Yugi était allongé sur le ventre, les yeux clos, le visage paisible, voir même heureux. Un sentiment de peur s'empara des cœurs.

« YUGI ! »

**a suivre…**

REVIEWS, svp !


	8. III La solution

Taku

Titre : Amour Impossible – Chapitre 8

Auteur : Taku

Genre : romance, shonen-ai, suspense

Base : Yugioh !

Note : B'jour tout le monde ! Je voulais remercier à mes revieweuses (revieweurs… ?) ! Donc merci à **Syt the Evil Angel, Onarluca, Fushicho, Sogna, Sarya13, Thealie, Ambre, Zick, Darkiliane, Alexia et Juliette** ! J'espère que j'ai oublié personne ! lol !

Ps : Viiii ! T'as raison **Darkiliane** ! A bas Anzu !

Ps2 : Ouinnnnnnnnnn ! Tu me manque ma p'tite **Ambre** ! Vivement que les épreuves du Bac finissent pour qu'on puisse se parler tout le temps !

Amour Impossible

3e PARTIE

Chapitre 8 : La solution

Yugi… L'adorable Yugi… Inerte dans un lit blanc, dans une chambre aux murs blancs. Yeux clos, aucune expression sur le visage blafard. Tous organes étaient endormis, à part le cœur que nous pouvons entendre grâce aux machines. Les battements étaient réguliers mais assez faibles. Il y avait juste un filament qui retenait le jeune garçon dans ce monde… juste un filament qui pouvait, à tout moment, se briser.

Quelques personnes se trouvaient autour de lui… Juste cinq personnes : Jôno, Seto, Ryou, Isis et Malik. Otogi et Honda étaient dans la chambre d'à côté pour veiller sur le grand père de Yugi : Sugoroku avait fait un malaise en apprenant, par les docteurs, que son petit-fils était dans le coma. Ce dernier pouvait se réveiller demain, dans six ans ou jamais. Il pouvait aussi mourir à tout instant. Cela avait affecté au plus au point le grand père, le plongeant dans un désespoir sans fin.

Dans la chambre où reposait Yugi, il régnait une atmosphère morne. Les amis étaient soit assis soit debout, mais toujours présents auprès du jeune garçon endormi. Seul Jôno restait calme : depuis le début, il était assis près du lit, tenant la main froide de son meilleur ami. Il regardait constamment son visage, avec un regard tendre et mélancolique. Il n'avait pas levé la tête une seule fois depuis qu'ils étaient ici. Pas une seule. Et cela, Seto l'avait remarqué… mais il ne disait rien.

Ne supportant plus toute cette pression et tout ce drame, Malik prit la parole, brisant ainsi, pour la première fois, le silence :

« J'en peux plus ! Assez ! Je vais devenir fou ! Pourquoi un tel acharnement sur Yugi ? Le Destin est si cruel que ça ? »

Isis, Ryou et Seto le regardèrent : Malik tenait sa tête entre ses mains, les jambes flageolantes. Isis paniqua soudainement. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et s'écria :

« Non, Malik ! Ne laisse pas tes ténèbres prendre le dessus sur toi ! Tu les as combattu une fois et tu es sorti vainqueur ! Tu peux recommencer ! »

Il regarda sa sœur, puis versa quelques larmes. Isis le prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux. Devant ces actes de tendresse, Malik lui répondit en serrant leur étreinte.

« Pardon, grand sœur. Je me suis laissé aller… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Malik. Nous sommes tous choqués et nerveux par ce qui s'est passé. »

Ils se séparèrent puis Malik regarda Yugi, le regard triste.

« Yugi ne méritait pas cela… » souffla-t-il, la tête baissée.

« Je sais, » fit simplement sa sœur, regardant aussi Yugi.

« Il doit y avoir un moyen, » s'écria, à son tour, Ryou, ne tenant plus à cette tension, lui non plus. « Nous pouvons faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne supporte pas de rester ainsi à rien faire alors que Yugi se meurt et qu'Atemu est à sa poursuite ! »

Tous baissèrent la tête, sauf Isis. Cette dernière regarda Yugi puis Ryou puis les autres.

« Il doit y avoir un moyen mais je ne suis pas sûre… » répondit Isis, dans ses pensées.

Tous la regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Même Jôno la regarda. Il y avait de l'espoir dans les yeux de ce dernier, mais aussi de la colère.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit avant ? hurla le blond après l'Egyptienne, rouge de colère. Yugi se meurt et tu restes là à le voir mourir ! »

« Comment oses-tu crier sur ma sœur ? s'énerva Malik. Elle a peut-être ses raisons de ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Donc, réfléchit avant puis parle après ! »

Jôno fut surpris, pendant un moment, puis le quitta du regard. Il observa, dorénavant, le petit Yugi. Seto sourit légèrement à cette remarque, prenant un malin plaisir à voir ce chien de Jôno se taire.

« Malik, ne t'énerves pas, dit doucement Isis. Jôno a bien raison et je présente mes excuses les plus sincères. »

« Au lieu de bavarder, tu ferais mieux de nous expliquer ton plan ! » railla Seto.

Malik fronça les sourcils, mais Isis le calma avec une main sur son épaule.

« Très bien. Nous pouvons, effectivement, aider Yugi mais cela reste très dangereux pour nous et pour lui aussi. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Jôno, sans lâcher Yugi du regard.

« Attend, Jôno, j'expliquerai après. Aujourd'hui, j'ai observé Yugi et j'ai compris une chose : c'est lui-même qui a décidé d'être dans cet état. »

« Quoi ? » s'écrièrent les autres.

« Oui. Yugi a subi un grand traumatisme, dut au changement de personnalité de Yami et aux actes de ce dernier. Un peu plus tard, Yugi s'était dit que Yami n'existait plus dans ce monde, donc il a décidé de se plonger, lui-même, dans des rêves où le Yami qu'il aime existe… »

Tous étaient surpris par cette explication : était-ce possible ? Yugi avait décidé de lui-même de mourir dans la réalité et de vivre dans des illusions ? Un silence s'installa pendant un petit moment.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Yugi ? » demanda Jôno à l'endormi, la gorge serrée. « Pourquoi pour _lui_ ? Tu l'aimes à ce point ? »

Les autres le regardèrent sans rien dire, et c'était Isis qui brisa le silence :

« Voici ce qui s'était passé. Et, comme j'avais dit précédemment, il y a un moyen de sauver Yugi mais cela pourrait le détruire si nous commettons une faute. »

« Et c'est ? » continua Ryou.

« Malik, peux-tu sortir l'Objet Millénaire qui se trouve dans ton sac à dos, je te prie ? »

Malik écarquilla les yeux pendant un bref moment puis obéit. Il mit la main dans son sac et sortit la Clé Millénaire.

« Mais… c'est l'Objet Millénaire de Shadi ? » s'écria Jôno, regardant enfin ce qui se passait.

« Oui, c'est cela. » dit Isis, en prenant la Clé Millénaire. « Shadi me l'a confié pour plus de sécurité. Cet Objet a la capacité de pénétrer dans l'esprit d'une personne. Grâce à cela, nous pouvons tous entrer dans les eaux brumeux de l'esprit de Yugi, le retrouver et le ramener parmis nous, mais il y a un problème. »

« C'est quoi le problème ? » s'énerva Jôno, impatient.

« Le problème est que nous ne pouvons pas ramener Yugi directement. Il faut retrouver la Porte menant à l'âme d'Atemu et c'est ainsi que nous pouvons tous sortir, avec Yugi également. »

« Comment ? » dit Seto, surpris. « Mais Yami et Yugi ont leur propre corps ! Comment trouver une porte menant vers l'âme de Yami si Yugi et lui sont séparés ? »

« Ils sont séparés, c'est vrai, mais il y a toujours ce _lien_ qui les unit. Même s'il y avait des milliers de kilomètres entre eux, ils sont toujours unis. »

« Donc, Atemu sait où se trouve Yugi ? » demanda son petit frère.

Isis réfléchit quelques instants puis :

« Je ne peux répondre à ta question, Malik, mais il serait mieux de nous dépêcher. Plus le temps passe, plus Yugi voudra ne plus revenir parmis les vivants. »

Jôno hocha la tête et se releva, suivit des autres.

« Très bien, allons-y ! » s'écria Jôno.

Isis fit un petit sourire puis ordonna de faire un cercle autour de Yugi et de tendre la main. Ainsi fait, elle tendit la Clé.

« Avant de partir, » coupa Isis. « Dites-vous que dans son monde de rêves, il n'y a rien de réel, même si toutes les choses, qui nous entourerons, sembleront faire partit du monde des vivants. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête, comprenant bien la situation. Tous fermèrent les yeux puis Isis murmura quelques mots en égyptien. Une vive lumière dorée s'échappa de la Clé et enveloppa la pièce. Soudain, la lumière disparut ainsi que les cinq voyageurs.

**a suivre…**

REVIEWS, svp !


	9. III Dans la chambre d'une âme perdue

Taku

Titre : Amour Impossible – Chapitre 9

Auteur : Taku

Genre : romance, shonen-ai, suspense

Base : Yugioh !

Note : Kikoo ! Encore un nouveau chapitre ! Vi, vi ! J'ai fait vite pour une fois ! lol ! Mais tout d'abord, je veux remercier à **onarluca, chise, ****Thealie****Syt the Evil Angel****LunaDream****, Sogna, Sarya-13, Chaya, Golden Sun 17, alexia, ****fushicho**pour leur encouragement.

**Juliette :** Hey ! Ca fait depuis un petit moment que je veux te répondre par mail mais à chaque fois, y'a marqué « error » ! Donc, pour t'aider à t'inscrire sur le site, va dans mon profil ! Y'a une adresse internet menant vers le tuto du site ! Toutes tes questions auront une réponse !

**Onarluca :** Nan ! Ne t'en fait pas ! Je ne vais pas les abandonner ! Mais comme j'ai une _crise_ Yugioh, je voudrais mettre le plus de chap possible sur cette fic ! Et quand j'aurais fini, je reviendrai dans mes fics Harry Potter !

**Chise :** Trop cool ! J'ai encore converti une personne ! lol ! Mon but est de faire découvrir ce couple dans le monde français, car je trouve qu'ils n'en parlent pas beaucoup ! lol ! Et pour Anzu, t'as raison ! Un jour, on devrait faire un site ANTI-ANZU ! lol !

**Thealie :** Aha ! Jôno amoureux ? Tu auras la réponse dans ce chap !

**Syt the Evil Angel :** lol ! C'est vrai qu'il me faut beaucoup de temps pour poster mes chaps mais, je suis comme ça ! Chuis pas du tout ponctuelle !lol ! Hé hé, j'te dirais rien pour les couples en question car ça va gâcher le suspense ! Lis bien et tu trouveras quelques indices !

**LunaDream **: Est-ce que ça s'arrangera ? Désolée, mais je ne peux pas te répondre ! Les chaps suivants te répondront à ma place ! Et puis, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas pu reviewer la dernière fois ! _smile_

**Sogna :** Je suis très contente que tu sois si enthousiasmée par ma fic ! Et pour Jôno, tu auras aussi la réponse dans ce chap !

**Sarya-13 :** T'en fais pas, pour l'inspiration, j'ai mis toutes mes idées sur un brouillon, comme ça je n'oublie rien ! lol ! Tu penses que le monde de Yugi sera morne ? Si c'était le cas, tu penses vraiment que Yugi s'enfermerait lui-même pour souffrir encore plus ? _smile_. Et pour Yami, je pense que tout le monde préfère le gentil Yami, mais fallait bien un méchant dans l'histoire ! Et je pense que j'en ai surpris plus un quand j'ai choisi Yami lui-même ! Enfin, Yami sans être Yami ! lol !

**Chaya :** lol ! Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !

**Golden Sun 17 :** lol ! Vi, je sais ! Chuis un peu en retard ! C'est vrai que de savoir que Yugi s'est mis lui-même dans cet état, on est très surpris ! Mais, peut-être, c'est mieux pour lui… ? Et puis, je vois que tu aimes bien aussi Isis ! _smile !_ C'est bien la seule femme, dans YGO, que j'apprécie énormément ! Je ne sais pas, mais elle a un charme particulier, rien à voir avec Anzu ou Shizuka ! lol ! _Vais me faire taper !_

**Alexia :** lool ! Dans ce chap, t'aura une vision du changement qu'a fait Yugi dans son âme ! Tu seras, peut-être, très surprise ! lol ! Mais ça va se dégrader !_ **SPOILER**_

**Fushicho :** Viii, la suite ne va pas tarder ! _smile_

Et désolée pour le chap précédent, quand je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde, car j'étais trop pressée pour mettre mon chap ! lol ! Encore désolée !

Amour Impossible

3e PARTIE

Chapitre 9 : Dans la chambre d'une âme perdue

Jôno n'avait pas du tout froid… Il était même bien… Aucune douleur, aucun mal dans son être… Il sentait qu'un doux soleil lui réchauffait les membres. Il n'avait pas du tout envi d'ouvrir ses yeux, car il avait peur… Oui, il avait peur. Peur de se qu'il allait découvrir, peur d'être perdu dans ce monde qui n'était pas à lui, peur de perdre, à tout jamais, Yugi…

« Jôno, réveilles-toi ! » murmura une voix, que Jôno connaissait très bien : la voix de Ryou. Mais il ne voulait ouvrir ses paupières.

« Réveilles-toi, ringard ! On prend du retard à cause de ta stupidité, » railla cette voix détestable.

Là, Jôno n'hésita plus. Il ouvrit, brusquement, ses yeux et vit, au dessus de lui, quatre visages : Ryou, Isis, Malik et Kaïba. Il regarda ce dernier, d'un air haineux.

« Arrête avec ton air supérieur ! » s'écria-t-il, le pointant du doigt. « Tu me donnes envi de vomir ! »

Kaïba le regarda, hautain. Et cela mit Jôno encore plus furax. Voyant que la situation ne s'arrangeait pas, Ryou décida de changer de sujet :

« Bon, faudrait mieux savoir où nous sommes ! »

« On est derrière une maison, » répondit, simplement, Malik.

En se relevant enfin, Jôno constata que c'était vrai, et remarqua, par la même occasion, qu'il y avait pleins d'autres maisonnettes à portée de vue.

« En constatant les bâtisses, je pense que nous sommes un village, » remarqua Isis.

« Je ne pense pas que le terme 'village' conviendrait, » dit Kaïba, en s'adossant contre la maison, les bras croisés.

« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda l'égyptienne, légèrement surprise.

Kaïba pointa du doigt au loin.

« Regardez là-bas. »

Les quatre autres affûtèrent leur regard et virent une forme, assez flou à cause de la distance, qui dépassait de loin la hauteur des maisons.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Malik à Kaïba.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit simplement le jeune homme.

« Je propose de trouver une allée principale et de découvrir ce 'village', ainsi que cette forme, » proposa Isis.

Tous hochèrent la tête puis, commencèrent à partir de cet endroit.

Y.YY.Y.YY.

A l'hôpital de Domino, Honda et Otogi étaient vraiment paniqués : leurs amis avaient disparu sans laisser de trace, Sugoroku était toujours malade et Yugi allait de plus en plus mal. Malgré cela, les deux amis n'avaient pas prévenu les docteurs de leur disparition. Ils préféraient être dans la chambre de Yugi, remplaçant ainsi les disparus. Dans la chambre régnait une odeur désagréable, dû à différents produits qu'injectaient les docteurs pour maintenir Yugi en vie, et il y avait aussi un lourd silence. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils ne faisaient que regarder le visage devenu blafard de Yugi.

« Tu… tu penses que c'est un coup d'Atemu ? » demanda Otogi, en brisant ainsi le silence.

« Je ne sais pas mais je connais Jôno, » répondit Honda. « Il fera tout pour sauver Yugi, car comme il me l'avait dit une seule fois, quand il était saoul, Yugi est spécial pour lui. »

Otogi écarquilla les yeux devant ces propos, mais ne continua pas la conversation.

Au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital, une personne se présenta à l'accueil.

« Vous voulez un renseignement vis-à-vis de sa chambre ? » répéta la secrétaire. « Puis-je avoir vos papiers, pour être sûre que vous faites bien parti de la famille. »

« Mes papiers ? »

« Oui. Pardonnez-moi, mais c'est par simple sécurité. Notre patient souffre d'un mal, et nous pensons qu'il y a un coupable dans tout cela. »

« Très bien. Tenez ! »

Cette personne lui donna des papiers. Après quelques brefs instants, la secrétaire les rendit, avec un sourire.

« Je suis encore désolée. Cela se voyait que vous faites partit de sa famille, mais c'était par simple précaution. La chambre de Mutô Yugi : 238 ! »

« Merci, » dit cette personne aux yeux de braises.

Y.YY.Y.YY

Nos cinq amis étaient vraiment stupéfaits. Ils étaient, depuis peu de temps, à une allée principale et ils ont rencontré… les habitants de ce village. Mais ces derniers n'étaient pas habillés comme eux : ils portaient des chitons, des péplos, des chlamydes, des himations, etc.… Ils avaient tous des habits de couleurs flashant, et leurs visages exprimaient paix et joie. Les adultes parlaient entre eux, faisaient leurs préoccupations dehors ou chez eux. Les enfants jouaient dehors, cueillaient des fleurs cristallines ou regardaient des animaux, qui se promenaient ici et là.

De l'allée principale, les cinq pouvaient mieux observer le 'village'. Les maisons n'avaient pas la forme qu'avaient les nôtres : elles avaient un toit plat et étaient soit blanche ou beige. Les fenêtres n'avaient pas de vitres, il y avait seulement des volets en bois, ornés de fleurs inconnues. Les routes, et petits chemins, n'étaient pas goudronnés, il y avait simplement de la terre claire. Seul l'allée principale était faite de pierres, taillées dans la terre, menant vers la forme, toujours floue à cause de la distance.

Les cinq étaient assez interdis face à ce spectacle. Ils étaient carrément dans un autre monde, de simplicité et de beauté.

« J'arrive pas à le croire ! » lâcha Jôno, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds. « On est où là ? »

« D'après mes observations, on est dans un village des temps anciens, » répondit Isis, toujours calme. « Je dirais même que c'est un monde de la Grèce Antique. »

« La Grèce Antique ? » s'exclama Jôno, la bouche plus ouverte qu'avant.

« Pourquoi Yugi avait pris l'idée de la Grèce Antique pour créer son monde, grand sœur ? » demanda Malik.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-elle, les yeux baissés. « Mais nous devons, au plus vite, trouver Yugi car le temps presse ! Si on tarde trop, il finira par s'abandonner complètement dans ce monde et mourir dans le nôtre. »

Jôno la regarda un instant puis tourna la tête : il ne devait pas penser à ça… un monde sans Yugi…

« Vous vous êtes perdus, madame et messieurs ? » demanda une jeune femme qui s'approcha d'eux.

C'était une femme à la chevelure brune, maintenue par de longs peignes. Sa peau blanche et ses yeux bleu pâle se mariaient très bien à sa péplos et à ses mules cyan. Comme bijoux, elle n'avait que deux bracelets en or à chaque poignet et un collier, représentant une chouette. Elle tenait une ombrelle bleu roi, qui lui ombrait à moitié le visage.

Voyant la tête ébahie du blond et des deux garçons aux cheveux argentés, elle gloussa légèrement.

« A en juger par vos habits, vous êtes des voyageurs, non ? »

« Bah, euh…, » firent seulement les trois garçons qui bavaient. Seuls Isis et Kaïba étaient sereins.

« Oui, nous sommes des étrangers, » répondit Isis, s'approchant de deux pas vers cette femme. « Nous venons d'un pays lointain, et nous parcourons le monde pour écrire une livre sur les différentes religions et modes de vie de chaque pays qui englobent notre Terre. »

Là, c'est les quatre garçons qui sont époustouflés. Quel sens de déviation ! Malik était très fier d'avoir une grande sœur qui pouvait sortir de toutes les situations possibles. Et elle était très persuasive, grâce à son visage toujours calme et serein.

« Un livre ? Cela doit être très agréable de parcourir le monde et de rencontrer des personnes différentes, » dit-elle, impressionnée.

« Oui, cela nous permet de mieux nous retrouver par la suite. Mon nom est Isis, et voici Malik, mon frère, Kaïba, Jôno et Ryou. »

« Enchanté ! » firent, en même temps, les hommes et la jeune femme.

« Je me nomme Akiiti, j'occupe le Quartier Sud Ouest de notre petite ville ! » dit-elle, enthousiaste.

« Le Quartier Sud Ouest ? » répéta Ryou, perdu.

« Oui, notre petite ville, qui se nomme Aka, est composée de cinq parties, dont quatre quartiers : les quartiers Nord Ouest, Nord Est, Sud Est et Sud Ouest ! Ici, nous sommes au Quartier Sud Est ! La pauvreté, la guerre, la famine, l'argent n'existent pas chez nous grâce à la Famille Royale. Leur demeure se trouve dans la cinquième partie d'Aka : le Centre. »

« C'est leur demeure ? » demanda Kaïba, en montrant la forme floue.

« Oui, c'est leur palais ! Cette route, où nous nous trouvons actuellement, est appelée « Le chemin des âmes », et il y en a un à chaque quartier, menant ainsi au Centre. Mais je vous dirais la suite chez moi, vous êtes mes invités. »

« Je vous remercie, » dit Isis, inclinant légèrement la tête. « Mais dites-moi, avant de partir, comment se nomment le Roi et la Reine ? »

« Le Roi se nomme Makoto et la Reine Mizuki. »

Jôno écarquilla ses yeux et s'exclama :

« C'est le nom des parents décédés de Yugi ! Il m'en avait parlé un jour ! »

Il se retourna vers Akiiti. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas cette soudaine réaction.

« Est-ce qu'ils ont un gosse ? » demanda Jôno, la peur le gagnant.

« O… Oui, » répondit-elle, surprise. « Ils ont un fils. Notre Prince se nomme Yugi… »

Y.YY.Y.YY

Honda et Otogi surveillaient toujours Yugi. Rien n'avait encore changé. Rien… mais ils espéraient encore qu'un miracle se produise.

Soudain, tous deux eurent un mal de crâne atroce. Grimaçant de douleur, ils tenaient leur tête entre les deux mains, pendant un bref moment, puis s'écroulèrent par terre, les yeux clos.

Une personne entra, ricanant légèrement. Il regarda, avec satisfaction et cruellement, les corps inertes sur le sol. Il leva ses yeux rubis et son regard se changea en amour et tristesse devant Yugi. Il s'approcha, lentement, de l'endormi et posa sa main sur la joue glacée. Il donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres bleuies puis le regarda :

« Amour… C'est moi… Comment as-tu pu penser que tu m'échapperais ? Je te retrouverai toujours, même si je dois détruire la Terre entière, ainsi que moi-même… Es-tu capable d'aller aussi loin pour m'échapper ? Es-tu capable de mourir et de m'oublier ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai en moi qui te répugne tant, amour ? Sens-tu ce brasier que j'ai pour toi ? Ce même brasier qui est prêt à réchauffer ton corps de glace et ton âme ? »

Atemu prit la main de son aimé dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Tu me manques tellement, amour… Ne t'éloignes pas de toi, je t'en prie… Ne pars pas… Et si la Mort t'emporte, je mourrai à mon tour… On sera éternellement ensemble… »

Il donna des dizaines de petits baisers sur la main glacée et blafarde.

« Mais… je ne veux pas que tu m'oublis… Je ferais tout pour que tu te souviennes de moi… tout… absolument tout… »

Il prit le Puzzle Millénaire et posa l'extrémité sur le front de Yugi.

« Tu ne m'échapperas jamais, amour… Même la Mort n'est pas le Refuge… il n'y a aucun refuge… »

Le Puzzle se mit à briller et une belle lumière dorée absorba la pièce.

« Je viens te chercher, amour…, » dit Atemu, avant de disparaître en même temps que la lumière.

**a suivre…**

REVIEWS, svp !


	10. III Le diamant du Prince

Taku

Titre : Amour Impossible – Chapitre 10

Auteur : Taku

Genre : romance, shonen-ai, suspense

Base : Yugioh !

Note : Salut tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui doit être attendu par certaines personnes ! lol ! Je remercie **Syt the Evil Angel, Onarluca, Chise, Sogna, LunaDream, Thealie, Sarya13, Obscura, Golden Sun 17, Zick, Mickaelle et Magical Girl Kiki**.

**Syt the Evil Angel : **lol ! Patience, car, dorénavant, la suite sera toutes les deux semaines ! Tu sauras pourquoi à la fin du chap ! J'espère que ta patiente sera récompensée par ce chap ! Bonne lecture ! _smile_

**Onarluca : **Je suis toujours aussi contente que tu apprécies mes chaps ! J'espère que la suite sera à ton goût jusqu'au bout de l'histoire !

**Chise : **Hum ! Une fin heureuse ? Huuummmmm, je ne sais pas ! lol ! Ca dépendra de mon humeur ! _smile. _

**Sogna : _Désolée mais ta réponse ne se trouvera pas dans ce chap, et elle ne sera pas non plus dans le chap suivant ! Faudra attendre encore un peu, désolée !_**

**LunaDream : **Hé bé ! On dirait que certaines apprécient mon Atemu malgré qu'il soit psychopathe ! lol ! C'est ce qui fait son charme ! Eh oui, Yugi rêve toujours, toujours, mais toute route a une fin ! _smile._

**Thealie : **Ben, ne boude pas ! lol ! C'est l'effet de surprise, et pis, je pense que tu dois savoir les sentiments de Jôno avec tous les indices que je sème ! _smile_ ! Et puis, c'est vrai qu'avec un amoureux made in Atemu, faudra être sur ses gardes, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut lui traverser l'esprit ! lol ! Pour les noms des parents de Yugi, je les ai inventé, parce que je n'ai aucune idée comment se nomment réellement les parents de Yugi, car on n'en parle jamais dans l'anime.

**Sarya13 : _Ah bah, tu seras pas gâtée car, moi, j'adore mettre le suspense ! lol ! J'vais me faire tuer là…_**

**Obscura : _Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise tant ! La suite sera pour tout de suite, après que j'ai répondu au reviews ! lol !_**

**Golden 17 : _Lol ! Oui, c'est vrai que les autres vont le rencontrer, c'est sûr (bravo, ma fille ! Tu es bien une auteure ! smile.) mais où… Dans le monde de Yugi ou dans une autre chambre… ? Mystère…_**

**Zick : _Bah, c'est pas grave que tu ais loupé un chap, ça m'arrive aussi ! lol ! Ben dis donc, je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'on pouvais bien aimé mon Atemu, mais, après mûres réflexions, c'est vrai qu'il nous touche malgré ses câbles ont pété ! lol_ **

**Mickaelle : _Désolée, tu n'auras pas encore la fin de cette histoire, car il y a, en tout, 4 parties !_**

**Magical Girl Kiki : **lol ! T'es très futée ! C'est vrai que si je dois faire une fin heureuse, je pourrais très bien laisser Anzu dans son antre de torture mais Yugi sera très attristé et donc, ce ne sera pas une fin heureuse… si j'en fait une ! lol !

**Et je voudrais mettre un petit mot pour Ambre : Malgré que tu ne sois plus là à cause de l'ordi, je veux te dire que j'attendrais le moment qu'il faudra pour se retrouver. Bisous ma fille ! _smile_**

Amour Impossible

3e PARTIE

Chapitre 10 : Le diamant du Prince

Quartier Sud Ouest. 

Nos cinq amis étaient, dorénavant, chez Akiiti. C'était une maison à deux étages, décorée de poteries et de fleurs cristallines. Ces derniers étaient éclairés par les doux rayons d'un soleil printanier qui entraient par les fenêtres mi-closes. Il y avait quelques bustes sculptés en pierre blanche polie, représentant des têtes inconnues. Les meubles étaient faits d'un bois clair, et le 1er étage devrait avoir ces mêmes meubles. Mais comme les voyageurs n'ont pas encore monté les escaliers, peut-être que la décoration était différente.

Tout le monde était assis autour de la table, avec un verre d'eau à la main, servi par Akiiti. Mais Jôno préférait être debout, à regarder par la fenêtre. Il était très penseur, ainsi que les quatre autres : donc Yugi était un prince dans ce monde féerique. Jôno fronça les sourcils, pour masquer sa tristesse : Yugi avait donc tout oublier ? Il l'avait oublié ? Le blond ne pouvait pas le croire. Un pointe d'espoir résistait, malgré tout, dans son cœur : Yugi n'avait pas oublié ses parents, donc, peut-être, qu'il n'avait pas oublié ses amis… Peut-être… Jôno espérait en tout cas.

Jôno, trop plongé dans ses pensées, ne remarqua pas que Seto le fixe du coin de l'œil. Après quelque moment d'observation, il ferma les paupières, hochant, tout doucement, la tête en signe de négation.

Après avoir bu une gorgée, Akiiti brisa le silence :

« Pardonnez-moi, mais avez-vous une inquiétude ? Je perçois une certaine mélancolie dans vos yeux. »

Seto ouvrit les yeux, et Jôno tourna la tête.

« Non, » répondit simplement Seto. « Nous réfléchissons à notre livre. »

« Ah… Mais ça me fait plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suis si heureuse de rencontrer des voyageurs. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si enthousiaste ? » demanda Isis.

« C'est bien la première fois que des voyageurs entrent dans notre Aka, » répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire.

Tous furent surpris par cette réponse.

« Mais… Vous n'avez pas de contact avec le monde extérieur ? » demanda Malik.

« Non… Et nous n'en avons pas besoin. Nous, les habitants d'Aka, nous sommes tellement heureux que nous ne voulons rien d'autres. Nous n'avons pas besoin du monde extérieur. En dehors de nos murs, il y a la guerre, la tristesse, la famine, la cupidité due à l'argent… Nous préférons s'enfermer et vivre auprès de notre Famille Royale. »

« Comme Yugi… » murmura Jôno, pas assez bas pour que les autres ne puissent l'entendre.

« Le Prince Yugi ? » fit Akiiti, surprise. « Qu'a-t-il à voir avec tout cela ? Etes-vous au courant d'une chose que nous ignorons ? »

Jôno ne répondit pas, il regarda par la fenêtre. Face à ce silence, Isis parla à sa place :

« Nous sommes des amis de longue date de votre Prince, et nous voulons le rencontrer pour parler d'une certaine affaire. »

« Vous êtes ses amis ? J'ignorais que notre Prince avait des contacts avec le monde extérieur ? Mais cela ne fait rien. Notre Prince est très pur et j'observe qu'il n'est pas tombé sur de mauvaises personnes. J'en suis soulagée. Mais pour le rencontrer, il y aura un problème… »

« Lequel ? » insista Seto.

« Notre Prince ne sort presque plus de sa demeure depuis qu'il a hébergé un Esprit de la Nature. »

« Un quoi ? » lâcha Jôno, en se retournant.

« Un Esprit de la Nature, » répéta Akiiti. « Ce sont des êtres pacifiques et aux étranges dons qui demeurent avec la Nature. Notre Prince l'avait trouvé, à sa fenêtre de chambre, blessé par une flèche. Ce doit être un chasseur d'extérieur, car il y a une prime pour chaque Esprit tué. Mais, heureusement, l'Esprit en question l'avait semé et était atterrit chez notre Prince. La Famille Royale ont réussi à le sauver et, je ne sais pour quelques raisons, ils l'ont adopté. »

Isis fronça, légèrement, les sourcils, au grand étonnement de son petit frère.

« Est-ce que chacun des Esprits de la Nature symbolise un élément ? » demanda Isis, d'un ton grave.

« Oui… »

« Et quel élément incarne cet Esprit en question ? »

« Il symbolise les Ténèbres. »

Le cœur des cinq se serra par une soudaine appréhension. Est-ce que…

« Il s'appelle comment ? » s'écria Jôno, les poings serrés.

Akiiti fut encore surprise par son attitude si soudaine : on pouvait dire que le blond avait des sauts d'humeur.

« Il se nomme Yami… »

Y.YY.Y.YY.Y

Quartier Nord Ouest. 

« C'est si étrange de vous observer, » ria la vielle femme. « Au moment que j'avais posé les yeux sur vous, je croyais que… Mais c'était une erreur de ma part. Vous lui ressemblez mais vous n'avez pas le même regard, ni la même voix. Je vous demande pardon pour mon idiotie. Vous devez être une personne de l'extérieur. C'est étrange ! Le bruit court que dans le Quartier Sud Ouest réside cinq voyageurs. C'est si étonnant de rencontrer des étrangers ! Oh, excusez-moi ! Vous devrez avoir faim après cette longue route. Je vais vous préparer de bonnes petites choses dont j'ai le secret ! »

La vieille femme descendit, lentement, les escaliers. Le voyageur aux yeux de braise était entrain de se laver le visage avec une longue serviette blanche en soie et une petite bassine, posée sur un meuble. Atemu arrêta, lentement, ses gestes puis se mit à regarder le plafond blanc.

« Blanc… Blanc… Toujours blanc… Sa couleur… L'opposée de la mienne… »

Il plissa son regard en faisant un étrange sourire.

« Les autres étaient donc ici ? Ils ne perdent pas leur temps. »

Il baissa la tête et vit son reflet sur l'eau. Il fronça les sourcils, en perdant son sourire. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il voyait ! Ce n'était pas sa véritable apparence ! C'était celle de l'_autre_ ! Mais Atemu finit par sourire à nouveau. Il était dans un monde de rêve, et, malgré que ce rêve fût d'une grande puissance, il pouvait très bien mettre sa petite touche personnelle.

Il toucha, du bout des doigts, la surface de l'eau. Cette substance transparente brouilla le reflet d'Atemu. Peu de temps après, l'image se rétablit et… elle était différente. Atemu n'avait plus la même apparence : il avait une peau de couleur caramel, portait des habits égyptiens et des bijoux en or. Le Pharaon Maudit était bien là, que ce soit de corps ou d'esprit ! Il était totalement là ! Ce dernier fit un sourire énigmatique.

La vieille femme entra dans la pièce, avec un plateau en bois. En apercevant le dos du Pharaon, elle fit tomber son plateau, ainsi que la nourriture. Par ce bruit de fracas, Atemu se retourna violement. Sa cape rouge sombre dansait avec le vent qui pénétrait dans la salle par les fenêtres présentes. La vieille femme plaqua ses mains sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Elle recula de quelques pas, tremblante.

« Cette… cette aura…, » souffla-t-elle. « Cet habit… cette allure princière… Non… »

Elle se retourna et était prête à descendre les escaliers, mais Atemu enroula la serviette autour de son cou à temps. Le Pharaon serra bien fort pour qu'aucun son ne puisse sortir de sa gorge, mais pas trop, pour qu'elle puisse mourir lentement. La vielle femme essaya de se débattre mais rien à faire : il avait plus de force qu'elle…

« Alors, vieille femme, » souffla Atemu à son oreille. « On est dans une position troublante et inconnue, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne faut pas avoir confiance au premier inconnu, car il peut être le Diable. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous pensez que vous allez mourir mais vous ne partirez pas dans l'Autre Monde, car vous n'avez jamais existé… Vous êtes sortie, comme tout ce qui vous entoure, tout droit de l'imaginaire de mon amour… Mais il sera bientôt, de nouveau, à moi, même si je… Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous êtes toute pâle et vos yeux sont si exorbités ? Manquez-vous d'air ? Arrivez-vous à entendre les sons ? Vous… »

« … Y… Yami… sortira… »

Atemu écarquilla les yeux pendant un bref instant, puis, mené par une immense colère et haine, il lâcha la serviette, prit la tête de la femme entre les deux mains puis lui brisa la nuque. Un bruit sec se fit entendre. Le Pharaon laissa le corps tombé, lourdement, sur le sol. Les yeux du jeune ado exprimaient une haine profonde. En regardant le corps inerte, il hurla :

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes, vieille folle ? _Il_ n'a jamais existé ! Jamais, tu entends ! Ce n'était qu'une illusion ! Ce _nom_ n'est qu'une pure imagination ! Je suis _moi_, pas _lui_ ! »

Atemu respira bruyamment. Il mit ses mains sur ses paupières, tremblant légèrement. Après un bon moment, il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, puis il regarda le corps, les yeux brumeux. Des minutes passèrent. Il poussa, avec son pied, le corps dans les escaliers… Le corps déballait les marches, avec un grand bruit, jusqu'à atterrir en bas.

Après cela, Atemu fixa le plafond, toujours avec les yeux brumeux et perdus.

« Amour… amour… J'ai besoin de toi… »

Y.YY.Y.YY.Y

Un jeune ado se réveilla en sursaut de son lit. Assis, il essuya, du revers de la main, la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Il avait fait un cauchemar… Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas fait… C'était étrange… Il n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir… Tant pis ! Il se leva et ajusta son chiton blanc, brodé avec du fil d'argent, et mit ses scandales blancs et ses bijoux en argent : un bracelet sur chaque poignet, un collier et des anneaux autour des jambes. Et il mit un bijou, à l'annulaire, qu'il tenait énormément : une bague noire, gravée de deux ailes de démons dorés. L'ado embrassa le rubis qui était incrusté entre la paire d'ailes. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, il quitta sa grande chambre de couleur blanche.

Après avoir pris de nombreux couloirs et saluer les domestiques, il s'arrêta devant une immense porte en bois de chêne. Il tapa doucement puis entra.

Il se trouvait dans une immense chambre, identique à la sienne, sauf que la couleur dominante était le noir et le doré. Les fenêtres étaient grandes ouverts, laissant passer la douceur du vent. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un très grand lit aux draps noirs et aux taies d'oreillers dorés. Une personne, lisant un livre, était assise, au milieu de lit, adossé contre plusieurs taies d'oreillers. Elle était habillée de la même façon que l'ado, sauf que son chiton était noir et que ses bijoux étaient en or. L'ado était heureux de le voir. Cette personne leva le nez de son livre puis posa son regard sur l'intrus. Il lui fit un grand sourire chaleureux.

« Yugi…, » souffla-t-il, posant le livre près de lui.

Yugi ferma la porte derrière lui puis se précipita vers le lit. Il sauta, littéralement, sur cette personne. Mais cette dernière n'était pas du tout surprise par cette attitude : elle le connaissait trop bien. Elle lui serra même dans ses bras, donnant, au passage, un baiser sur le front de Yugi. Ce dernier était au bonheur.

« Yami… Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Yugi, un immense sourire au lèvres.

« Très bien, après m'avoir écrasé, » répondit Yami, avec une touche d'humour.

Yugi se desserra de son étreinte, et, avec un petit sourire innocent, déposa un baiser sur la joue du ténébreux.

« C'est parce que j'étais content de te revoir… » déclara le Prince, les joues rosies.

Yami fit un sourire affectueux.

« Yami… J'ai fait un cauchemar… » murmura Yugi, sombrement.

Yami perdit, soudainement, son sourire et fronça les sourcils.

« Quel genre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais plus… Il y a juste une chose que j'arrive à me souvenir : c'était une cape rouge sombre qui dansait avec le vent… C'est tout. »

Le visage de Yami était devenu sombre. Ses yeux rubis étaient cachés par ses mèches blondes. Le jeune garçon aux yeux d'améthyste était inquiet et surpris :

« Yami… ? »

Pour changer complètement de conversation, le ténébreux prit la main de Yugi et embrassa la bague noire.

« On dirait que notre Prince a gardé le cadeau de l'Esprit des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ? »

Yugi rougit, puis, voulant aussi changer de sujet, il prit aussi la main de son Yami : à l'annulaire se trouvait une bague blanche. Une aigue-marine se dressait entre une paire d'ailes d'ange en argent. Le Prince embrassa, à son tour, la bague blanche.

« On dirait que notre Esprit des Ténèbres a gardé le cadeau du Prince, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Après un moment de pure joie, ils arrivèrent à se calmer. Yami embrassa le bout du nez de Yugi. Ce dernier est rouge pivoine, et Yami en ria de ce portrait.

« C'est pas drôle ! » bouda Yugi. « Regarde ma tête, maintenant ! Tu le fais exprès, hein ? »

Yami hocha affirmativement la tête, avec un sourire coquin. Agissant comme un gamin, Yugi gonfla ses joues toutes rouges : un signe comme quoi il était pas content. Le ténébreux ria puis prit le boudeur dans ses bras. Ca avait stoppé, tout de suite, sa grimace.

« Je t'aime, Yugi, » dit Yami, devenu sérieux.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, » répondit l'amoureux, en resserrant l'étreinte. « Yami, tu resteras avec moi ? »

Après cette question, Yami tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et regarda un morceau de la ville qu'il pouvait voir depuis son emplacement. Il fronça, légèrement, les sourcils.

« Yami ? Tout va bien ? »

Yami sortit de ses rêveries puis sourit tendrement à son petit ange.

« Oui… Je resterai avec toi… »

« Pour toujours ? »

« Pour toujours… »

« Promis ? »

« C'est promis, Yugi… »

Yugi fit un grand sourire innocent puis, en rougissant, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un long baiser suivit jusqu'à ce que les amoureux se séparent, pour regagner de l'oxygène. Ils restèrent là, à apprécier la chaleur de l'autre pendant un long moment.

« Désolé de casser l'ambiance mais je dois voir papa et maman, » dit Yugi, timidement. « Je leur ai promis de les voir avant le coucher du soleil. »

Yami ria doucement puis souffla tendrement à son oreille :

« Ce n'est pas grave… Va rejoindre tes parents… Je t'attendrai… »

Le souffle chaud chatouilla l'oreille de Yugi, le faisait ainsi frissonner. Yami décida d'arrêta son petit jeu coquin et fit un léger baiser sur les lèvres du Prince.

« A plus tard… »

« A plus tard, Yami ! » s'exclama Yugi souriant. Il se leva du lit et partit de la pièce, en prenant bien soin de faire un clin d'œil à son amoureux avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Yami sortit, à son tour, de son lit et se dirigea, à pas lent, vers une fenêtre. D'ici, il regarda la ville d'Aka. Des maisons s'étendaient à plusieurs kilomètres. La petite ville était délimitée par un immense mur blanc au loin. Après, c'était qu'une épaisse forêt à perte de vue. Mais ça, Yami s'en fichait. Il regarda, plus précisément un des quartiers d'Aka, le Quartier Nord Ouest. Il fronça tellement les sourcils qu'il avait un air dangereux, prêt à attaquer à toute offense. Les rayons du soleil faisaient briller ses yeux rubis d'une étrange façon. Sa chambre, derrière lui, était devenue très sombre, à cause de l'aura qu'émit l'Esprit des Ténèbres.

« Je sais que tu es là…, » souffla Yami, en regardant le Quartier Nord Ouest.

**a suivre…**

_Et voilà, le chap est fini ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! La suite est dans deux semaines ! _

_Eh vi ! Maintenant, toutes les deux semaines, un nouveau chap apparaîtra sur votre écran ! C'est assez long c'est vrai, mais je vous prépare une surprise et c'est… comment dire… assez long à préparer ! lol ! Je vous signale que je ne dirai rien à propos de ça parce que si je le dis, ce sera plus une surprise, non ?_smile

_Est-ce qu'Atemu retrouvera Yugi ? Jôno et ses amis retrouveront leur ami avant le Pharaon (le psychopathe pour certaine !lol !) Yugi a-t-il vraiment perdu ses souvenirs ? Toutes les réponses dans le prochain chap qui se nommera « **Parmi les fleurs de Nuit** ». _


	11. III Parmis les fleurs de Nuit

Taku

Titre : Amour Impossible – Chapitre 11

Auteur : Taku

Genre : romance, shonen-ai, suspense

Base : Yugioh !

Note : Salut à tous ! Deux semaines ont passé et donc, je tiens ma promesse : UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE ! Un grand merci à **Onarluca, Chise, Sogna, Magical Girl Kiki, Syt the Evil Angel, Thealie, Golden Sun 17, Sarya13, Darkiliane, Obscura, Zick et LunaDream. **

Grâce à vous (et à d'autres aussi, faut pas les oublier ! lol. Comme **Fushicho, Alexia, Mickealle, Chaya, Regenerative Fire, Juliette, ma p'tite Thémis/Ambre, MisticElfe, Tera, Bulma44, Sour Schuyler, Cat, Angelic Melody, Julie.Percevent, Syt, Morgane, Sousou, Melle Airas, Rhea-Silvia-chan** et **Yami Aku**.), j'ai pu dépasser les 100 reviews et je tiens à faire une surprise à vous toute ! Allez à la fin de la page, vous verrez ! _smile._

Je veux mettre aussi un petit mot pour ma p'tite Ambre/Thémis : t'en fait pas ma fille, malgré que tu n'as plus l'ordi, t'es pas seule ! Je te réserve pleins de surprises pour ton arrivé! smile.

D'après **Darkiliane** (merci encore à toi d'avoir mis autant de reviews ! _smile_.), cette fic est trop dure pour un T, donc je voudrais savoir, s'il vous plait, votre avis et savoir si ce n'est pas mieux de mettre le M !

Amour Impossible

3e PARTIE

Chapitre 11 : Parmi les fleurs de Nuit

Le soleil s'était enfin décidé à quitter le ciel, pour laisser place à une magnifique lune argentée. Des millions d'étoiles scintillaient le ciel, qui était orné de belles tâches bleuâtres et verdâtres. La plupart du temps, des étoiles filantes firent leur apparition, au plus grand bonheur des observateurs des cieux sombres. Tous étaient d'une si grande beauté, qu'on pouvait se perdre dans la contemplation… et c'est ce qui arrivait à Malik.

Penché près d'une fenêtre, au deuxième étage de la maison d'Akiiti, il était hypnotisé par ce spectacle au-dessus de lui. Comment un paysage aussi magique pouvait-il exister ? Le jeune égyptien ne le savait pas.

« C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »

En sursautant, Malik se retourna : c'était Akiiti. Cette dernière lui sourit et se pencha à son tour près de la fenêtre, à côté du jeune ado. La jeune femme regarda le ciel, d'un air rêveur. Malik se sentait étrangement mal.

« Beaucoup de personne aiment contempler ce ciel si étrange mais si beau… Il nous envoûte jusqu'à nous oublier nous-même… Et même la notion de la réalité… »

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en tournant la tête vers l'égyptien. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient assombris à cause du ciel, mais on pouvait apercevoir quelques lueurs dues aux lumières des étoiles. Malik rougit de plus belle… Son cœur battait si vite et tellement fort… Qu'avait-il ?

« Avez-vous perdu votre langue ? » demanda Akiiti, avec un ton moqueur.

« N…Non…, » murmura Malik, les yeux fuyant.

Akiiti sourit et se remit à la contemplation du ciel. Un doux silence régna entre ces deux jeunes personnes.

« Vous avez une couleur dorée sur votre peau, » dit Akiiti, en brisant le silence. « Je déduis, en comparant vos amis, que votre sœur et vous, vous ne venez pas du même pays. »

Malik fronça légèrement les sourcils, un peu vexé par cette remarque.

« C'est vrai, je viens pas du même pays, » dit Malik, d'un ton un peu plus dur. « Grande sœur et moi venons d'un pays où le soleil est très puissant, dont notre couleur de peau. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi cela vous gêne ? »

Akiiti se retourna, doucement, vers Malik. Elle savait qu'elle avait froissé le jeune homme…

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, » souffla la jeune brune, un doux sourire aux lèvres. « Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de vous blesser. J'avais dit cela parce que… j'aime beaucoup votre couleur… »

Elle avait dit cela en rougissant légèrement. En entendant cela, toute colère disparut du cœur de Malik, laissant place à une énorme gêne… et un bonheur. Il rougit à son tour, mais il dépassa, de loin, Akiiti question rougeur. Tout penaud, il avait du mal à trouver quelque chose à dire à cela :

« Ben… euh… merci… »

Il se trouvait tout couyon à cause de sa réponse lamentable. Il fallait absolument trouver une répartie digne d'un homme face à une femme.

« Je… Je trouve que vous êtes très belle… »

Ca y est ! Il l'avait dit ! C'était dur mais il l'avait dit ! Maintenant, il redoutait tellement la réponse face à cela.

Akiiti sourit de plus belle, en rougissant un peu plus.

« Vous êtes très beau, vous aussi… Pourrais-je vous tutoyer ? »

Le cœur battant comme un tambour, Malik fit un petit sourire un peu timide.

« Bien sûr, mais à condition que je vous tutoie à mon tour. »

Akiiti sourit chaleureusement, en guise de réponse. Malik vivait un pur bonheur… bonheur qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis si longtemps…

Derrière une porte entre baillet, Isis avait tout entendu. La pâle lumière de la lune révélait ses sourcils froncés.

« Ne tombe pas dans le piège, Malik…, » murmura-t-elle, d'une voix très basse.

Y.YY.Y.YY.Y

Jôno avait quitté la maison d'Akiiti depuis un petit moment, et il se promenait dans Aka, sans vraiment savoir où il voulait aller. Mais il avait besoin de calme… Il avait besoin d'être seul… Même avant de partir, Kaïba voulait le retenir, mais Jôno l'avait envoyé promener puis a foutu le camp. Mais de quoi il se mêlait ce mec ? Il avait parfaitement le droit de sortit ! Il fallait toujours qu'il se croie être le boss, le patron qu'on devait obéir au doigt et à l'œil ! Il n'avait qu'à se faire…

L'ado remarqua enfin qu'il était dans un petit parc. Haussant les épaules, il pensa qu'un parc devait se tenir à l'arrière des Quartiers. Ne se posant plus de questions, il s'écroula par terre, dos sur la fraîche verdure. Ses yeux marron se posèrent sur ce tapis pas si sombre, à son goût, qui devait incarner la nuit noire. Lassé de voir 'ça', il ferma ses yeux et profita de la brise fraîche de la nuit. Soupirant, il pensait encore à Yugi. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son meilleur ami… Enfin, pour le blond, c'était plus qu'un ami… Et dire que le 'Yami qu'on connaissait tous' était auprès de lui… Peut-être ce n'était pas juste une illusion ? Peut-être que Yami a sa propre existence ? Même s'il était heureux que son ami ténébreux fût 'en vie', le blond était quand même un peu triste, voir beaucoup. La place, que Yugi réserve dans son cœur, était à nouveau occupée par une chaleur bien présente… Quand cette place sera-t-elle à nouveau vide, pour qu'il puisse tenter sa chance ? Jôno fronça les sourcils : il fallait arrêter de pense à ça… il commençait à être égoïste…

« Ah, enfin, je les ai trouvé ! »

Jôno sourit à lui-même : il devait être totalement désespéré pour pouvoir entendre la voix imaginaire de Yugi.

« Ses fleurs préférées… Yami sera si content ! »

Là, Jôno ouvrit soudainement les yeux : il n'était pas aussi désespéré d'entendre la voix de Yugi prononcer ce nom ! Le blond se leva comme un diable. Le cœur battant d'espoir, il regarda autour de lui et vit, au loin, une forme agenouillée, cueillir des fleurs. Jôno écarquilla ses yeux… Cette image avait du mal à faire raison dans sa conscience…

C'était Yugi…

Il était là, devant lui… Jôno voulait s'approcher de lui, mais une peur indescriptible s'empara de ses membres : il avait peur qu'il l'avait oublié. Tout en essayant de rassembler son courage, Jôno observa cette être si aimé. Il était si beau… Il cueillait des fleurs, qui brillaient d'une belle couleur dorée malgré la nuit, accentuant la pâleur de sa peau… Ses habits blancs, ses bijoux blancs, sa peau blanche… Ses longs cils voilaient légèrement l'améthyste de ses yeux, qui était accentué par la pâleur de la lune… Était-ce un ange ? Il était si différent du garçon qui agonisait à l'hôpital.

Inconsciemment, Jôno s'approcha de lui. Remarquant enfin sa présence, Yugi releva la tête, le regardant. Jôno s'arrêta devant lui, souriant. Les larmes lui couleraient sur les joues s'il ne s'était pas retenu. Avec un sourire et le cœur battant jusqu'au point de s'exploser, le blond était sur le point de prononcer des mots, mais ce fût Yugi qui parla en premier :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

C'était comme si tout le désespoir du monde retombait sur les épaules de Jôno. Le cœur de ce dernier avait manqué un battement dut à ces mots… Il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait : Non, c'était pas possible.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » répéta Yugi, en se relevant, un panier, à moitié remplis de fleurs dorées, à la main. Le petit ado n'était guère rassuré, cela se voyait sur son visage.

« Qui je suis ? » fit Jôno, sans rien comprendre à la situation. « C'est moi ! C'est Jôno ! Tu me reconnais ? »

« Non, désolé, » répondit Yugi, en hochant négativement la tête. « C'est la première fois que je vous voie. »

Là, c'était de trop ! Jôno le prit par les épaules et le secoua violement. Ce dernier poussa des petits cris apeurés. Yugi ne pouvait pas l'oublier ! Non, pas lui ! Tout mais pas ça !

« C'est moi ! C'est moi ! » hurla Jôno, désespéré. « Jôno-Uchi, ton meilleur pote ! Tu te souviens ? »

« Lâchez-moi ! Vous me faites mal ! » s'écria Yugi, les larmes aux yeux. « Arrêtez ! »

« Pas temps que tu t'en souviennes, Yugi ! »

Jôno était vraiment gagné par un désespoir sans fin, et Yugi avait tellement peur de cet homme qui le brutalisait. Ses mais sur ses épaules lui faisaient tellement mal. Il le serrait tellement fort que le petit ado crût un instant que ses os allaient se briser. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Au secours ! Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi ! » implora Yugi.

Soudain, Jôno sentit une vive douleur à sa côte droite. Hurlant, il lâcha Yugi et regarda son lieu de douleur : il y avait du sang. Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, l'avait gravement coupé, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. La douleur était vraiment atroce. Le blond posa ses mains sur sa blessure et s'écroula sur les fleurs dorées, qui, pour quelques unes, avaient quelques tâches rouges. Profitant de ce changement de situation, Yugi fuie à toute allure, laissant tomber son panier. Jôno le vit partit vers la forme floue, impuissant.

Jôno avait beau appuyé comme un dingue sur la blessure, il y avait toujours autant de sang qui coulait. Il fallait absolument qu'il rentre, mais le manque de sang se fit sentir. Il n'arrivait plus à se relever, et il pensait qu'il allait mourir ici, répandant tout son sang sur les fleurs que Yugi avait cueillit. Jôno sourit à lui-même : au moins, il mourait dans l'esprit de Yugi… ce serait le plus bel endroit pour se reposer pour l'éternité.

Jôno s'apprêta à fermer les yeux quand il vit une ombre venir vers lui… Qui était-ce ? Il avait du mal à voir… Il était si fatigué… Si fatigué… Jôno s'endormit…

Y.YY.Y.YY.Y

Dans sa cachette, près des arbres et des buissons, il pouvait observer Kaïba prendre dans ses bras Jôno, endormi. Le Pharaon sourit, narquoisement : la prochaine fois, ce blond ne devrait pas faire pleurer son amour sinon, la blessure serait encore pire, et il laisserait son 'ami' crever dans un coin, sans 'prévenir' quelqu'un. Il lui laissa une chance. Après tout, ils étaient amis autrefois, et le blondinet l'avait sauvé plus d'une fois. Il lui devait au moins ça. Mais, dorénavant, il ne fallait plus faire d'illusion : ils étaient quittes.

Atemu attendait patiemment que Kaïba et Jôno fussent assez loin pour sortir de sa cachette. Une fois sorti, il s'arrêta à l'endroit où Yugi avait cueillit et où Jôno agonisait. Les fleurs dorées n'avaient plus cette couleur : elles brillaient d'une belle couleur rouge, dû au sang. Atemu fit un sourire étrange.

« Ce n'est plus _ta_ couleur… C'est la _mienne_… »

Pendant un instant, Atemu crut voir deux éclairs rouges derrière un buisson, mais il faisait tellement sombre dans ces coins-là qu'Atemu préféra ignorer ce contretemps.

« _Il_ n'existe pas, _il_ n'existe pas, _il_ n'existe pas, _il _n'existe pas… Juste de l'imaginaire… Rien de plus qu'une poussière dans un amas de sable qu'on peut travailler comme bon nous semble… Tout comme les rêves… »

_Tu sais, tu contrôles tes rêves dans ton existence… _

Atemu boucha ses oreilles entre ses mains, et ses yeux étaient comme un fou apeuré.

« La ferme ! »

_Chaque composant d'un rêve est comme une poussière dans un amas de sable…_

Atemu serra encore plus sa tête entre ses deux mains. S'il pouvait, il se ferait explosé la cervelle… pour ne plus entendre cette voix qui résonnait dans sa tête… une voix appartenant au _passé_…

« La ferme ! La ferme ! T'es mort ! Je t'ai tué ! Tu n'existes plus ! Laisse mon esprit tranquille ! »

La voix avait disparu… comme si elle n'avait jamais existé… Atemu était parcouru de tremblements nerveux. Parcourant des yeux par terre pour se calmer, il rencontra le panier de Yugi. Avec un petit sourire chaleureux, il prit le panier et parcourut ses doigts fins la texture. A l'intérieur, en dessous des fleurs dorées, il y avait un mouchoir en satin blanc. Le Pharaon le prit et laissa tomber le panier. Il porta ce tissu jusqu'aux narines et respira profondément.

« Il y a ton odeur, amour… Cela m'avait tellement manqué… Et tes bras chauds me manquent… »

Il leva ses yeux rubis vers la forme floue. Avec un sourire, il accrocha, délicatement, le mouchoir à sa ceinture en or. Sa cape rouge sombre dansait, à nouveau, avec le vent.

« S'il te plait, attends-moi… Laisses-moi te prendre dans mes bras… Laisses-moi répandre ta chaleur dans mon être pour guérir ce poison qui ronge mon âme… »

Puis il se dirigea, à pas lent, vers le palais de la Famille Royale.

Y.YY.Y.YY.Y

Il **le** voyait partir vers le palais. Fronçant les sourcils, il reste, néanmoins, dans sa cachette. Même s'**il** l'avait vu, il ne s'était pas fait prendre. Tant mieux ! L'heure n'était pas encore venue.

En disparaissant dans l'obscurité, faite par l'épaisse coiffure des arbres,… cette obscurité, ces ténèbres qui étaient son élément…, l'Esprit des Ténèbres, le Yami du Prince, prononça une phrase avant de fusionner avec les ombres :

« Rendez-vous derrière la Porte du Jugement… »

**a suivre…**

_Et voilà, voilou ! Encore un autre chap fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Le prochain, dans deux semaines, se nommera « **Le plan d'Akiiti** »._

_Pour la surprise, je vous propose un extrait d'une de mes futurs fics, nommée **Yamis et Hikaris **(fic en M ! niark !) ! Un extrait d'une conversation entre Yami et Jôno au début de l'histoire…_

Yami était assis sur un canapé en face d'un Jôno qui ne comprenait rien à la situation : son ami tricolore n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il est venu ici et tirait, depuis tout à l'heure, une de ces tronches. Le blond, accomplissant ainsi son devoir d'ami, décida enfin d'engager la conversation :

« Yami, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu tires une de ces gueules ! T'es malade ? »

Yami hoche négativement la tête.

« C'est à cause de Kaïba ? »

Yami fait le même signe de tête. Jôno commença à être agacé.

« C'est ton grand-père qui te lâche pas ? »

Encore le même signe de tête.

« C'est à cause de Yugi ? » lâcha Jôno qui commençait en avoir marre.

Là, Yami cacha son visage entre ses mains. Jôno en devint stupéfait.

« Hein ? A cause de Yugi ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

« Pire. »

« KOA ? »

Yami délivra son visage de ses mains et regarda droit dans les yeux Jôno. Une certaine rougeur apparut sur les joues du ténébreux. En respirant un bon coup, ce dernier murmura :

« Voilà, hier soir, on a décidé de faire le grand pas, Yugi et moi ! Tout s'est bien passé : je l'ai embrassé, peloté, caressé, mordillé,… »

« Ouais, ouais ! » fit Jôno, rouge coquelicot. « Pas besoin de m'expliquer à la lettre ! Dis-moi le problème ! »

Yami devint rouge à son tour… rouge de honte…

« Quand j'ai enlevé mon boxer, il m'a dit… il m'a dit… »

Yami cacha à nouveau son visage derrière ses mains.

« Il m'a dit qu'elle était petite… »

…

Jôno éclata de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il avait mal aux côtes. Un peu plus tard, il arriva, avec difficulté, à se calmer à cause des regards noirs de son ami. Essuyant les larmes qui lui débordaient aux coins des yeux, le blond essaya de dire :

« Hé bé ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça moi ! Mais… c'est vrai ? »

« Je ne pense pas ! » dit Yami avec un ton dur. « N'oublies pas que j'étais un égyptien. »

« Oui, et alors ? » demanda le blond sans comprendre.

« Les Egyptiens sont populaires pour leur énorme taille ! T'as compris ou tu veux que je te fasses un dessin ? »

« Ok, ok ! Pas la peine d'être aussi glacial ! »

« Excuses-moi mais à cause de ce que m'a dit Yugi, je suis super complexé… »

« Et… question de curiosité, tu fais du combien quand… quand t'es bien chaud ? » demanda Jôno, rouge de gêne.

Yami haussa les épaules.

« Un petit 25 ou plus. »

« UN PETIT ? » s'écria Jôno, la bouche ouverte. « T'appelle ça un petit, toi ? »

Yami haussa à nouveau les épaules, l'air triste.

« C'est pas l'avis de tout le monde. »

« Attend, attend ! Y'a un truc que je ne comprends pas ! Comment Yugi peut se permettre de juger ta… ta _bête_ alors qu'il est vierge et que tu es la première personne avec qui il sort ? »

Les yeux de Yami étaient aussi ronds que des assiettes.

« Qu… qu… Quoi ? Tu… Tu veux… dire que… »

« Je sais pas, moi ! » dit Jôno, en essayant de se rattraper. « Je n'accuse personne et je suis sûr que Yugi n'est pas ce genre de personne ! Mais, ça m'intrigue ! »

« TU VEUX DIRE QU'IL A VU UN AUTRE QUE MOI ? » hurla Yami, rouge de colère.

« Chais pas ! » articula Jôno. « Qui pourrait avoir une plus grosse que toi ? Un autre Egyptien ? Malik n'est pas au Japon ! Bakura est dans le corps de Ryou, et ils sont à Tokyo avec la famille de Ryou ! Je ne vois pas qui, excepté… »

Jôno et Yami se regardèrent longuement. Le blond avait un regard terrifié par ce qui va se passer et le tricolore avait un regard de haine.

« Kaïba…, » soufflèrent-t-ils.

Yami serra les poings, tremblant d'une rage noire.

« Il… Il a osé touché à mon p'tit ange ! »

« Ben, c'est vrai que Kaïba a un grand faible pour Yugi mais…, » dit Jôno, essayant de calmer le jeu mais c'est le contraire qui se produisit.

Yami se dirigea à grande vitesse vers la porte d'entrée.

« J'VAIS LE TUER, CET ENFOIRÉ ! »

« Att… »

La porte claqua, laissant un Jôno ébahi et peu fier de sa boulette.

_Voili ! Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de bonnes vacances ! (J'espère que vous vous ennuyez pas ! lol). _


	12. III La plan d'Akiiti

Taku

Titre : Amour Impossible – Chapitre 12

Auteur : Taku

Genre : romance, shonen-ai, suspense

Base : Yugioh !

Note : Kikoo tout le monde ! Et vi, je suis en avance d'une semaine mais qui va se plaindre ? _smile_. Je remercie **Onarluca, Darkiliane, Magical Girl Kiki, Thealie, Zick, Golden Sun 17, Regenerating fire, Sogna, Ambre/Thémis, Syt the Evil Angel** et **LunaDream.** ! Et merci pour votre enthousiasme ! Ca me donne du courage pour continuer ! _smile._

Je vois que tout le monde a aimé mon extrait de Yamis et Hikaris, mais, malheureusement, elle ne verra pas le jour avant longtemps car je dois finir tous mes fics, et y'en a beaucoup ! lol. Désolée…

Bon, je prends une grande décision, qui plaira sûrement à **Darkiliane** : je mets ma fic, au prochain chap en M ! Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas si Amour Impossible n'est plus dans les T, cela ne voudra pas dire que je l'ai supprimé ! lol. Et pourquoi un M ? Eh bien, c'est parce que j'ai réussi à caser un lemon dans cette fic ! niark niak !

_Onarluca :_ lol ! T'en fait pas ! Comme promis, je finis cette fic et je me mets aux Harry Potter !

**Darkiliane :** Je pense qu'il y aura une heureuse parmis nous ! Lemon à l'horizon mais pas pour maintenant ! lol.

**Magical Girl Kiki :** La confrontation sera pour bientôt, et puis, pour Malik, tu verras dans ce chap comment il tourne ! Je te laisse lire ! _smile._

**Thealie :** C'est que Yugi est un peu décevant dans le chap précédent mais j'espère qu'il remontera un peu dans ton estime dans ce chap ! J'espère ! lol.

**Zick :** lol. Je ne sais pas du tout combien font les égyptiens en moyenne, mais bon c'est mieux que rien ! Et puis, normalement, Yami devrait faire du 23 mais je me suis dit qu'on pouvait arrondir tout ça ! lol.

**Golden Sun 17 :** Ben, pour Jôno, je pense que tu as ta réponse. _smile_. Je fais exprès de mettre des indices pour que tout le monde le sache ! Y'en a même encore dans ce chap ! Chuis super contente que tu aimes de plus en plus ma fic !

**Regenerating fire :** Aha ? Tu penses savoir le vainqueur ? Hé bien, nous verrons la suite si tu as pensé juste ! Je ne dis pas que tu as tord mais j'aime bien mettre du suspense !lol. Pour le nom du couple YamixYugi, j'ai trouvé un nom qui colle tout à fait : le PuzzleShipping ! Ca veut dire 'Relations ambiguës' ! Et puis le mot 'Puzzle' colle tout à fait avec le 'Puzzle' Millénaire ! Dis-moi ce que tu en dis ! _smile._

**Sogna :** Hé bien, beaucoup de questions pour peu de réponse. Atemu ne s'est pas montré car il y avait Jôno. Par contre, pourquoi Yami ne s'est pas montré tout de suite, tu le sauras très bientôt !

**Ambre/Thémis :** AMBREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Comment t'as fait pour mettre ce review ? T'as pris l'ordi de quelqu'un d'autre ? En tout cas, je suis super contente de t'entendre, ma puce ! _smile._ Oui, c'est vrai qu'Atemu porte un amour destructeur envers Yugi, mais t'en fait pas, je ne suis pas du tout comme ça ! lol. Je suis juste possessive, c'est tout ! J'imagine juste un perso qui est instable mentalement et c'est un très gros travail d'imagination ! C'est parfois dur ! Mais bon ! J'espère te revoir très bientôt ! Gros bisous !

**Syt the Evil Angel :** lol. La confrontation entre Atemu et Yami sera pour bientôt mais pour le SetoxJôno ça ne sera pas demain la veille, car Jôno ne voit que par Yugi pour l'instant ! Peut-être arrivera-t-il à apercevoir Seto Kaïba ? _smile._

**LunaDream :** J'ai écouté ton conseil pour le M, je te remercie d'avoir répondu à ma question ! smile. Et vi, je te fais lire encore du yaoi ! lol. Mais du yaoi comique ! J'espère que tu aimeras un tout petit peu plus le yaoi… _smile._ Voilà une mission de taille ! lol.

**Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, je me suis pas relue, car je suis trop pressée de le mettre en ligne ! lol ! Bonne lecture !**

Amour Impossible

3e PARTIE

Chapitre 12 : Le plan d'Akiiti

Il faisait sombre… Tellement sombre… Cette pièce où Jôno était enfermé… Il avait beau courir droit devant lui, il n'arrivait pas à atteindre un mur. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir : il toucherait bien quelque chose… Même si cela devait prendre une éternité.

Au loin, il aperçut une faible lumière. A toute hâte, il se dirigea vers elle, le cœur battant d'espoir. Il s'arrêta devant cette fine lumière, seule survivante des Ténèbres. La substance blanche s'étira, se recroquevilla et finit par prendre forme. Jôno recula de quelques pas par précaution : elle était vivante.

Cette dernière avait fini sa métamorphose… C'était Yugi, toujours habillé en prince grec… Jôno fit un énorme sourire, une immense chaleur de bonheur gagna son corps.

« Yugi ! » appela-t-il, d'une voix chaleureuse.

Ce dernier avait les yeux étrangement vides, et son visage était indifférent, comme le visage d'une poupée. Toute ceci, le blond le remarqua au dernier moment.

« Pardon ? » fit Yugi, d'une voix calme. « Comment savez-vous mon nom ? Je ne vous connais pas. »

C'était comme une lame dans le cœur de Jôno. Mais… c'était étrange… Le blond aurait juré qu'il avait déjà subit ça auparavant… Mais quand ? Il ne s'en souvient plus. Il ne savait même plus comment il avait atterri ici.

« Et puis…, » continua Yugi, sans aucune expression sur le visage. « Vous devez partir d'ici. Vous n'avez pas votre place dans ce monde. »

Jôno écarquilla ses yeux. Il était hors de question de le laisser ici, dans ces Ténèbres.

« Jamais ! » hurla le blond, les poings serrés. « On est tous venu ici pour te tirer de là, et on arrivera à te sauver ! »

« Pourquoi faire cela ? On n'est rien face au destin. Je combats moi-même pour choisir mon propre futur. Un futur que j'aurais moi-même choisi, mais, finalement, j'ai accepté ce destin qu'on m'avait attribué depuis le début. »

Jôno le regarda sans rien comprendre : qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?

« Un destin que je voulais, naïvement, changer… Et il me rattrape… Regarde mes jambes… »

Le blond abaissa son regard et écarquilla ses yeux horrifiés : ses genoux, ainsi que la moitié de ses cuisses, avaient disparu, laissant place aux Ténèbres.

« Tu vois… Les Ténèbres me consument, ils me dévorent… Bientôt, je ne ferai plus qu'un avec les Ténèbres, et tel est mon destin que j'ai accepté… »

« NON ! »

Jôno se précipita vers Yugi et le prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laissa faire, toujours sans la moindre émotion inscrite sur le visage.

« JAMAIS, JAMAIS ! » s'écria le blond, les larmes aux yeux. « JE TE SAUVERAI ! ET SI JE NE PEUX PAS, JE MOURRAI AVEC TOI ! »

« Pourquoi vouloir mourir alors que ton destin en ai autrement ? Même avec toute ta volonté, tu ne pourras me rejoindre car ce n'est pas ton futur. Et puis, regarde mes mains, mes bras, mon torse… Les ombres m'enveloppent avec douceur… C'est déjà trop tard… »

Jôno éclata en sanglot. Yugi avait raison, le blond ne touchait plus le corps de ce dernier, malgré que la tête soit toujours présente contre le torse du blond. Ce dernier lâcha prise et recula, pour observer, une dernière fois, le visage de son ami… de son ange…

« P… P… Pourquoi ? » bégaya Jôno, secoué par de petits tremblements.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir accepté mon destin ? C'est pour le rejoindre… »

La chevelure, le front, les joues et le cou de Yugi n'étaient plus. Jôno écarquilla les yeux, impuissant face à cela.

« … Pour rejoindre mon Pharaon…, » souffla-t-il, avant que son visage disparaisse totalement.

…

Il… Il avait disparu devant lui. Il ne le reverrait plus… Il ne reverrait plus ses yeux d'une belle couleur améthyste, son sourire si candide… Il n'entendrait plus son éclat de rire, sa voix si claire et si douce… parce que… parce que… il n'était plus… Il était mort.

« **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN !** »

Y.YY.Y.YY.Y

Jôno se réveilla en sursaut, comme s'il avait vu un démon. Le front ruisselant de sueur, il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui : il était dans un lit et ses amis étaient auprès de lui.

« Calmes-toi, calmes-toi ! » dit Ryou, d'une voix douce. « Tu as juste fait un mauvais rêve. Rallonges-toi. Il ne faut pas rouvrir la plaie. »

Jôno obéit. Il remarqua qu'il était torse nu, avec une bande qui enveloppait une bonne partie de son torse, au niveau où se trouvait les côtes. Confortablement allongé, il repensa à son rêve. Il faut dire qu'il était soulagé : ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar.

« Ca va ? » demanda Malik, remarquant son ami songeur.

« Ouais, tant fait pas ! »

« Heureusement que votre ami était présent à ce moment-là, » dit Akiiti. « Sinon, je ne saurai penser du résultat. »

« Qui ça ? » demanda Jôno, un sourcil levé.

« Moi, » répondit Kaïba, d'un ton grave.

Kaïba était toujours en retrait, avec les bras croisés. Jôno le regarda droit dans les yeux : c'était donc lui cette ombre qu'il avait vu juste avec de s'évanouir ? Le blond savait que c'était une question idiote. Agacé d'être encore observé, Kaïba détourna sa tête. Jôno en fut surpris. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Dès fois, il était si bizarre ! Haussant des épaules, il préféra ignorer ce comportement, et, _oubliant _de le remercier, dit :

« Euh, j'ai besoin de vous parler ! Enfin… entre nous ! »

Comprenant son manège, Akiiti lui sourit :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en vais ! Et en même temps, je vais vous préparer un bon petit-déjeuner ! »

Puis elle sortit. Malik était assez mécontent qu'on la fasse sortit comme ça mais ne dit rien à cause du regard noir de sa grande sœur posé sur lui. Après cela, Jôno commença son récit d'hier soir : la rencontre avec Yugi et ce qui s'était passé. Un fois fini, le blond se sentit honteux : en y repensant, il avait été plutôt violent avec Yugi. Il se promet qu'il lui ferait des excuses une fois que tout cela sera fini.

« Quoi ? Il t'a oublié ? » s'écria Ryou, les yeux ronds. « Donc, nous aussi alors ! »

« Yugi a complètement refusé la réalité, » dit Isis, toujours calme. « Ce n'est pas très favorable pour notre mission. »

« … Moi, je trouve cela bien…, » lâcha Malik.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent, lentement, vers Malik. Ce dernier avait un regard fuyant, peu fier de sa phrase qu'il avait dit un peu trop fort.

« Excusez-moi vous tous, mais j'ai à faire avec mon petit frère. »

Isis se leva, pris le bras de Malik et quittèrent ensemble la pièce, sous le regard ébahis des trois autres.

Y.YY.Y.YY.Y

Isis et Malik étaient, dorénavant, dans le petit jardin d'Akiiti. Isis regarda, quelques instants, les fleurs cristallines qui décoraient la majeur partie de ce jardin, tournant ainsi le dos à son petit frère.

« Malik…, » dit Isis, en brisant le silence. « Je t'interdis de t'attacher à cette femme. »

« … Et si je refuse ? »

Isis se retourna : Malik était parfois buté. Elle soupira : cela allait être difficile.

« Malik, elle n'est pas réelle. »

« Et alors ? » demanda ce dernier, un peu énervé.

L'Égyptienne fut un peu surprise de son ton de voix.

« Au début, je vous ai suivi car je ne supportais pas de voir Yugi dans cet état ! Puis j'ai vu ce paysage, j'ai rencontré Akiiti ! Je me sens si bien, grande sœur ! C'est la première fois que je me sens si bien ! »

« C'est un piège, Malik ! Un Esprit pose des pièges pour les intrus, et le piège de l'esprit de Yugi est le bonheur ! Mais tout ce que tu peux voir n'est pas réel ! »

« A t-on besoin d'être dans la réalité si on est mieux dans l'imaginaire ? Si Yugi a choisi cette voie, il devait avoir une bonne raison ! La réalité était bien trop morne pour lui et il a choisi de créer un bonheur artificiel ! J'ai compris tout cela hier, avec Akiiti ! »

« Mais Yugi meurt dans la réalité ! Bientôt, son âme n'aura plus de lien avec la réalité et son corps mourra ! »

« Oui, mais s'il meurt, son monde sera toujours là et il sera toujours heureux ici ! Je pense que nous ne devrions pas le tirer de son bonheur ! Nous devrions le laisser ici et vous, pendant qu'il est encore temps, vous devrez partir ! Moi, je reste i… »

Malik ne pouvait continuer car Isis le gifla. Abasourdi, Malik mit sa main sur sa joue rougie. Malgré son air calme, Isis était furieuse.

« En disant cela, » dit-elle. « Tu ne penses pas à Yugi, mais à toi ! Je refuse d'écouter les paroles d'un petit frère égoïste ! »

Elle lui tourna le dos, puis regarda le ciel.

« Pour ton information, nous ne ferons pas marche arrière et nous sauverons Yugi ! Et ne t'en fait pas, Malik, je ne dirais pas aux autres que tu es pour la mort de Yugi. »

Malik baissa la tête et accepta, à contre cœur, de la suivre jusqu'au bout de cette mission.

Y.YY.Y.YY.Y

Dans la chambre où Jôno se repose, il ne restait que Seto. Ryou avait décidé de quitter la pièce pour aider Akiiti à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Cela faisait un petit moment que le silence s'était installé entre les deux ados et on dirait qu'aucun des deux ne veuillent ouvrir le dialogue. Jôno soupira, semblant en avoir marre de ce jeu.

« Au faites, merci pour hier ! » lança Jôno, en regardant toujours le plafond.

« Pas de quoi ! » répondit Seto, en regardant toujours le sol.

…

…

« Pourquoi tu restes là ? » demanda le blond, d'un ton un peu sec.

« … J'ai une chose à te dire… »

Clignant des yeux, Jôno vit Kaïba s'approcher de lui puis s'asseoir sur une chaise. Pour plus de confort, le blond se redressa doucement, pour ne pas éveiller la douleur. Accidentellement, les yeux marron rencontrèrent le regard bleu. Jôno se détourna : qu'est-ce que Kaïba avait pour le regarder tout le temps ? Ca devenait agaçant !

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? » balança le blond, essayant de changer l'atmosphère.

« C'est à propos d'hier soir… »

« Quand t'as voulu me retenir pour pas que je sorte ? » railla Jôno.

« Arrête de faire l'idiot de chien, Katsuya ! » s'énerva Seto, qui en avait vraiment marre que le blond le cherchait sans arrêt. « Fermes-là et écoutes-moi ! »

Pour la peine, c'était Jôno qui resta comme deux ronds de flan. Il croisa les bras et prit en air bougon. Seto soupira devant cette gaminerie.

« Donc, je reprends. Hier soir, ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui t'ai sauvé. »

Jôno perdit son air de gamin et prit un air plus sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Dis-moi ça en langage codé parce que là, je ne comprends rien ! »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quelqu'un m'avait prévenu, guidé en quelque sorte ! J'étais dehors, près de la demeure d'Akiiti, et là, j'ai vu une silhouette dans le noir. Je l'avais suivi car elle ne m'inspirait rien de bon. Je me suis perdu plusieurs fois mais, à chaque fois, cette ombre s'était arrêté pour m'attendre ! C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu te trouver ! »

« Attends, attends ! T'as fait comment pour voir une ombre dans le noir ? Je sais que t'es pas myope mais quand même ! Y'a des limites sur le vision humaine ! »

« C'était grâce à la couleur de ses yeux ! Ils brillaient dans le noir ! Et, d'après ce que j'ai vu, son regard n'était pas très amical ! »

« Hein ? Des yeux qui brillent dans le noir ? C'est comme un chat ça ? »

« Arrête de raconter que des conneries, pour une fois, et réfléchit un peu ! Tu penses vraiment qu'un chat, qui faisait la hauteur d'un humain, existe dans ce monde ? »

« Ben quoi ! On est dans un monde imaginaire ! Tout existe ! »

« T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Pourquoi Yugi mettrait un énorme chat dans son œuvre ? De plus, ton gros chat avait les yeux rouges. »

« Les… Les yeux… rouges… »

« Oui, Jôno-Uchi. Les yeux rouges… Comme un personne qu'on connaît très bien… »

Jôno écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Non…

« Il… Il est là ? » demanda le blond dans un souffle.

Seto hocha la tête affirmativement : il avait un air plus grave que d'habitude.

« Oui… J'en suis certain… »

A peine cette phrase dite, Jôno sortit de son lit à toute vitesse. Voyant cela, Seto se leva aussi vite que lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Kaïba, d'un ton dur.

« Si Atemu est bien ici, il est donc hors de question que je me repose encore ici ! » s'écria Jôno, qui commença à enlever sa bande. « Yugi est sûrement en danger et je ne dois pas traîner ici ! »

« Pauvre fou ! » hurla, à son tour, Seto, qui perdait, pour une fois, tout son sang froid. « Tu penses aller loin avec une blessure aussi mortelle ? Tu veux mourir ? »

« Je ferai tout pour sauver Yugi ! Mais d'abord, je dois enlever cette bande qui m'empêche de bouger totalement ! Et même si ce pansement n'est plus là pour stopper l'hémorragie, je me dirigerai vers le palais en rampant ! »

« … Tu l'aimes à ce point ? »

Là, Jôno stoppa tous ses initiatives et regarda Kaïba. Il remarqua que dans ses yeux bleus glacés, il y avait quelques lueurs de tristesse. Le blond ne comprenait pas la situation, mais une chose est sûre : Kaïba connaissait ses sentiments envers Yugi. Il espérait juste que le châtain tiendrait sa langue.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à Isis, Malik et Ryou. Seto et Jôno étaient surpris de les voir débarquer comme ça.

« Nous avons entendu des cris donc nous voulons savoir ce qui se passe ! » précisa Malik, voyant l'air ébahi des deux autres.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Ryou, remarquant que le blond enlevait son pansement.

« C'est trop long à t'expliquer ! » répondit Jôno, continuant sa manœuvre. « Kaïba t'expliquera plus tard ! Moi, il faut que je… »

Il était trop surpris pour pouvoir continuer. Une fois la bande enlevée, Jôno, ainsi que les autres, virent une côte… tout à fait normal. Il n'y avait rien, pas la moindre éraflure et encore moins une coupure mortelle.

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » murmura Jôno, en touchant, du bout des doigts, sa côte intacte.

Aucun ne pouvait répondre à cette question… à part elle…

« Il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes dans le monde de Yugi, » fit Isis. « Et c'est le propriétaire de ce monde qui contrôle tout ce qui nous entoure. »

Jôno la regarda un instant puis dit :

« Tu veux dire que… c'est Yugi qui m'a guéri ? »

Isis fit un léger sourire.

« Oui. »

« C'est impossible, » souffla le blond, baissant, légèrement, la tête. « Il m'a oublié. »

« Oui, c'est vrai qu'il t'a oublié, qu'il nous a oublié. Mais au plus profond de notre cœur, on n'oublie jamais nos amis. Inconsciemment, il t'a sauvé, Jôno-Uchi. »

En entendant cette phrase, un espoir, qui était éteint, renaît à nouveau dans son être. Il y avait toujours une chance que Yugi se souvienne de lui.

« C'est très beau tout ça, » dit Kaïba, sarcastiquement. « Mais avant que notre chien de Jôno parte, je pense que c'est le bon moment de vous expliquer une chose… A propos d'une personne que j'ai rencontré récemment. »

Y.YY.Y.YY.Y

« Akiiti, nous devons vous parler, » dit Isis, après avoir fini son assiette.

« Qu'y a t il ? » demanda cette dernière, soucieuse.

« Des événements se sont produits très récemment. Des événements plutôt chaotiques, je dois dire. Et nous pensons que votre Prince, donc notre ami, est face à un grand danger et nous devons, absolument, pénétrer dans le palais pour le prévenir et le sauver. Le temps est contre nous, malheureusement. »

Akiiti posa sa fourchette. Son visage s'était assombri.

« C'est vrai que depuis peu, » commença-t-elle, « des choses étranges se sont déroulées à Aka. Dans le Quartier Nord Ouest, une vielle femme a été retrouvée morte dans sa demeure. On dit qu'elle s'était brisée le cou en tombant des escaliers, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il se passe une telle chose. J'ai su, grâce à une amie qui habite près du Centre, que les soldats de Sa Majesté ont recherché les gardes qui étaient au poste de garde hier soir, et ils les ont retrouvé dans le parc… Ils étaient tous empalés par des branches, au dessus des arbres. Voilà pourquoi, nos soldats ne les avaient pas trouvé tout de suite… Sa Majesté et Sa Reine sont très inquiets et tous prétendent que votre arrivé a réveillé un mal dans notre paisible Aka… J'ai prétendu le contraire car vous n'avez jamais rien fait et même votre ami Jôno a été touché par ce mal… Tout le monde est au courant de ce qui se passe, sauf notre Prince… Nous ne voulons pas le paniquer… »

Les cinq amis ne disent rien mais une chose était sûre : tous ces massacres n'avaient qu'un seul coupable… le Pharaon. Et d'après ce qu'avait dit Akiiti, Atemu était déjà dans le palais. Jôno serra les poings : pourvu qu'il n'a pas trouvé Yugi.

« C'est pourquoi, cela va être dur de rencontrer notre Prince, car le palais est très gardé maintenant… »

Nos amis perdirent espoir en entendant cela. Akiiti les regarda longuement puis fit un petit sourire.

« … Mais je connais un moyen de pénétrer dans la demeure sans être repéré. Notre Prince est en danger donc, mais rien ne vous oblige, nous partons maintenant ! »

Ils la regardèrent avec surprise pendant un petit moment puis Jôno se leva le premier, en s'écriant, avec enthousiasme :

« Trop cool ! On va bientôt être dans le palais ! Faut allez où ? »

« Nous devons aller dans le Quartier Nord Est, voir un de mes amis ! C'est un sorcier ! Je suis sûre qu'il sera d'accord pour nous ouvrir la route vers le palais ! »

**a suivre…**

_Et voilà ! Un nouveau chap de fait ! Le prochain chapitre se nommera : « **La Tour** ». Bye Bye, tout le monde ! _


	13. III La Tour

Taku

Titre : Amour Impossible – Chapitre 13

Auteur : Taku

Genre : romance, shonen-ai, suspense

Base : Yugioh !

Note : B'jour ! Désolée pour le retard mais il y a quelques problèmes familiaux donc voilà. Je veux remercier à mes revieweuses (et revieweurs ?) : **Sogna, Onarluca,** ma p'tite **Ambre/Thémis, Thealie, Darkiliane, Magical Girl Kiki, Syt the Evil Angel, Golden Sun 17, LunaDream** et **Regenerating Fire**.

**Sogna :** Pour qu'ils arrivent à temps, c'est mal parti car ils ont fait une rencontre qui pourraient bien les faire ralentir.

**Onarluca :** Vi, t'en fait pas pour les hp ! _smile_. Je tiendrai parole !

**Ambre/Thémis :** lol. J'ai reçu ta lettre et quand tu m'as parlé qu'il y avait même pas de boîte à lettre, je pense vraiment que tu es tombée dans le blède le plus paumés de France ! Pour l'attitude Jôno/Seto, il y aura quelques petits plus dans ce chap ! Ben là, l'Amour montre son côté sombre, mais qui sait, peut-être qu'une fine lumière arrivera à percer ces ombres.

**Thealie :** Pourquoi méchant ? lol. Ben, pour Seto, tu auras des petits indices dans ce chap ! ((Pour la review 'Watashi no Hikari', ce n'est pas grave que tu ne sois pas là ! Profites-en, au contraire ! J'espère que tu passeras de bonnes vacances car chez moi, il pleut tout le temps ! lol. J'peux rien faire ! snif !))

**Darkiliane :** lol. Je me disais qu'il y avait un problème avec mon ordi car moi aussi, je ne pouvais pas mettre deux reviews, mais je vois que ça vient pas de moi. Ben, pour Akiiti, tu vas me haïr là (lol.), mais elle sera encore là ! Et t'en fait pas, y'aura du Jôno/Yugi avant le Jôno/Seto mais un tout petit peu, dans la 4e partie ! Eh non ! lol. Fallait juste attendre deux semaines, mais c'est vrai que je pouvais attendre trois semaines ! lol.

**Magical Girl Kiki :** Vi, vi ! J'aime bien mettre des petits indices et laisser les lecteurs réfléchir ! J'aime pas tout déballer et ne plus rien à mettre comme suspense ! J'aime le suspense, et faudra faire avec ! lol. Oui, quand tout le monde sera réuni (fin de la 3e partie et toute la 4e partie.), ça va être chaud et ça commence bien à la fin de la 3e partie : il y aura des morts ! SPOILER. Pour Jôno, t'as complètement raison ! lol. J'aime ressortir ce côté 'tête baissée' et gamin pour qu'on se désespère de lui mais, en même temps, qu'on s'attache à lui. C'est très dur de manipuler tout ça ! lol. … C'est vrai que Yami a un côté sombre, malgré qu'il soit l'obscurité de Yugi, mais il ne faut pas oublier que Yami est une illusion dans ce monde… Mais si l'illusion tant espérée est forte, cela peut devenir réalité… Pour le rêve de Jôno, tu auras toutes tes réponses dans la 4e partie… _smile_. Malik, lui, est jeune, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Il voit les choses à vif car, pendant toute son enfance, il était dans le monde souterrain, privé de lumière. Et là, dans ce monde de rêve, cette lumière, tellement rare quand il était petit, se présente à ses yeux jusqu'à même l'éblouir. Un chose qu'il a tant cherché qu'il arrivent même à être égoïste, qu'il parvient à penser un peu à lui… Je ne donne pas raison à ses décisions, mais nous pouvons le comprendre… lol. J'ai fait un drôle de résumé là ! Mais je vais te laisser et te donner le plaisir de lire ! _smile_.

**Syt the Evil Angel :** lol. Jôno est gentil mais aveugle ! Mais franchement, est-ce que le faite que Seto Kaïba, un être à l'allure glaciale qui aime se moquer des autres, soit amoureux de Jôno traverserait l'esprit du blond ?

**Golden Sun 17 :** Tu sauras l'identité du sorcier, et je pense que tu sauras très surprise ! Niark, j'aime surprendre les gens ! lol. Pour Malik, c'est vrai qu'il a un peu débloqué mais il n'y a pas qu'Akiiti qui le fait prendre cette décision : c'est un monde de paix, de lumière, de joie… un monde de bonheur… Tout le contraire de ce monde qu'il a vécu quand il était petit…

**Luna Dream :** Ben là, ce qui se passe, c'est qu'il rencontre… _smile._

**Regenerating Fire :** Nan, nan ! lol. Pas d'épée, ce sera plus un combat… Mais je ne vais rien dire, tu sembles tellement attendre ce moment que je ne vais pas gâcher la surprise ! _smiiiile_. Là, j'vais me faire tuer ! lol. Mais le combat sera pour bientôt, très bientôt….

Amour Impossible

3e PARTIE

Chapitre 13 : La Tour

Nos amis avaient quittés la maisonnette et suivaient, depuis près d'une bonne heure, Akiiti sur une allée centrale. Cette dernière disait que pour se rendre le plus vite possible chez son ami le sorcier, il fallait traverser le Centre. Donc, c'est avec la joie dans le cœur que nos compagnons marchaient, sachant qu'ils allaient bientôt voir la véritable apparence de la forme flou, du Palais Royal.

Mais une ombre ternit leur bonheur : c'était le regard des habitants. A chaque fois que nos amis croisaient un habitant, il le regardait de travers, comme s'ils étaient des choses immondes qu'il ne fallait pas approcher. Il y en avait même qui fuyaient, de peur d'attraper une malédiction, la même qu'avait tué les gardes et la vieille dame.

Il y avait quelques uns, chez nos compagnons, qui étaient assez intimidés par la puissance de ces regards. Comme Malik et Ryou. Mais le courage, de ne pas plier sous ces yeux haineux, des autres dans le groupe donnait aux deux Hikaris le moyen de tenir.

Le groupe commençait à apercevoir des formes nettes dans cet amas flou, qui se tenait devant eux. La distance était de plus en plus minime, et ils se trouvaient, bientôt, devant le Palais. Jôno, Ryou et Malik étaient bouche bée.

Le Centre étaient… très grand. Les quatre allées centrales, un appartenant à chaque Quartier, se joignaient à une immense place circulaire marbrée. Cela ressemblait à un immense rond point, sauf que, dans ce monde, les voitures étaient remplacées par des habitants… par de rares habitants qui pouvaient encore circuler ici. Au centre de cette place blanche, ce trouvait le Palais… Enfin, si on prouvait appeler ça un Palais… Cela ressemblait plutôt à…

Une immense Tour… Elle était si grande qu'elle touchait même les nuages, et n'était pas construite avec des pierres mais cela ressemblait à du cristal. Un beau cristal brillant avec les rayons du soleil, mais on ne pouvait rien voir à l'intérieur de la demeure.

Au pied de cette Tour, un immense mur, fait de pierres blanches, l'entourait, la protégeant ainsi des gens malsaines. Quatre statues en argents, représentant des anges asexués et mesurant à peu près six ou sept mètres, étaient construites sur le mur, une en face de chaque allée. Á leurs pieds argentées, se trouvait une massive double porte, gardée par de nombreux gardes à l'air sévère et glacial.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est beau ! » souffla Ryou, émerveillé.

« Hé, c'est pas un palais, ça ! » grogna Jôno, pointant du doigt la Tour. « C'est une Tour ! »

« Tour ou Palais, quelle importance, » dit Akiiti, haussant des épaules, avec un petit sourire. « Ceci est la demeure de Notre Majesté. »

« Voici donc la forme flou… » murmura Seto, les bras croisés.

« Les murs de cette demeure sont faites avec du cristal mais ce métal est trop fragile pour supporter un lourd poids, » remarqua Isis, avec son calme habituel. « N'est-ce pas étrange ? On dirait que la demeure du Prince a été créée à partir des rêves… »

« Que dites-vous ? » demanda Akiiti, surprise par cette remarque. « Je suis navrée, mais je ne comprends pas le sens de vos propos. »

Les autres regardèrent Isis, espérant que cette dernière ne dirait rien.

« Rien…, » fit l'Egyptienne, au grand soulagement de tous. « C'était juste une observation un peu trop poussée… »

Akiiti la regarda pendant un instant, doutant de cette réponse. Quelque chose attira son regard.

« Nous devons partir, » suggéra la brune. « Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus dans le Centre. »

« Comme partout ! » ronchonna Jôno.

« Oui, mais ici, c'est pire. » murmura Akiiti.

Le blond tourna la tête vers la direction où Akiiti regardait. Les gardes les observaient étrangement. Les lueurs dans leurs yeux en disaient long. Un frisson parcourut dans tout le long du dos de Jôno. Il ne voulait pas trop traîner ici :

« Bon, c'est cool ici ! Et si on allait voir ce sorcier ! »

« Bonne idée…, » dit Ryou, pas trop rassuré non plus.

Y.YY.Y.YY.Y

Le Quartier Nord Est était semblable au Quartier Sud Ouest, sauf qu'il y avait moins de monde qui était dehors. Peut-être était-ce à cause des évènements étranges ? Jôno se demandait comment faisaient les habitants pour ne pas se tromper de Quartier.

Plus ils avancèrent, plus la rue était sombre. Le blond, qui était derrière avec le châtain, commençait à être anxieux.

« Dites, » commença Jôno, les traits tirés par la peur. « C'est normal qu'il fait sombre comme ça ? »

« T'as peur du noir, Jôno-Uchi ? » demanda Seto, narquois.

« Pas du tout ! » s'écria-t-il, le poing levé. « Et mêles-toi de tes affaires, je ne t'ai pas sonné ! »

« Tu viens juste de le faire. »

« Grrr ! Qu'est-ce qui m'énerve ce gars ! »

« Arrêtez, s'il vous plait, » supplia Ryou, qui commençait à avoir mal au crâne.

Jôno faisait la tête dans son coin et Seto restait impassible, les bras croisés. Après que cette chamaillerie a été calmée, Malik prit la parole :

« Pourquoi fait-il sombre ici ? »

« Je n'en sait rien, » répondit Akiiti, lui faisant un beau sourire. « Très peu de gens habitent ici car il paraît que cela porte malheur de demeurer dans un endroit ténébreux. Mais mon ami habite par ici. »

« Hé bé, chez Aka, tout porte malheur ! » grogna Jôno.

Akiiti ignora cette remarque.

Après quelques minutes de marches, Akiiti stoppa devant une maisonnette en bois assez lugubre.

« C'est ici. »

Jôno avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'avait rien dit devant Kaïba mais il avait trèèès peur du noir.

« Jôno, tu t'accroches à ma veste. »

« Dans tes rêves ! » s'écria le blond, lâchant la manche de Kaïba, avec un air dégoûté. Il avait tellement peur qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il se tenait à la veste. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer ? » railla Jôno, rouge de honte.

« Rien, » dit simplement Seto, se calmant. « T'es juste mignon quand t'es comme ça. »

Jôno était resté comme deux ronds de flan… Rouge de gêne, il se détourna de Seto en disant, à voix basse :

« T'es malade. »

« C'est bon, vous avez fini ? » soupira Malik.

Mais il préféra de ne pas continuer à les chercher en voyant le regard noir de Jôno.

Akiiti frappa à la porte trois fois, puis deux fois et elle entra. Les autres suivirent.

La pièce était très sombre et sentait la poussière. Le bois craquait sous les chaussures. Jôno aurait pu parier, avec effroi, que si les fantômes existaient, l'un d'eux se saurait logé dans cette cabane. Akiiti s'arrêta au milieu de cette grande pièce, ainsi que les autres.

« C'est moi, Akiiti ! »

« Oui, oui ! Je le sais bien, mon amie, » fit une voix en même temps proche et lointaine.

« YAAAA, C'EST UN FANTÔME QUI PARLE ! » s'écria Jôno, prit de panique.

« Mais non, » répondit cette voix, en riant.

On entendit un claquement de doigts retentir puis toutes les bougies, qui étaient jusqu'à là invisible par l'obscurité, s'allumèrent dans toute la pièce. La lumière révélait une pièce très sale et des toiles d'araignées pendaient au plafond.

Au fond de la pièce, une personne était assise à une longue table poussiéreuse et, d'après ce qu'il y avait dessus, il faisait les tarots. Akiiti s'approcha d'un pas vers la personne cagoulée.

« Bonjour l'ami, » dit la brune avec un sourire joyeux. « Je suis heureuse de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi, Akiiti. Mais dis-moi, tu as ramené des invités à ce que je vois. »

« Oui. Je te présente… »

« Tient, » coupa la personne. « Bonjour, Seto Kaïba. »

Le châtain cligna des yeux, ainsi que les autres.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

« Parce qu'on se connaît, tout simplement. »

La personne se leva, fit le tour de la table puis se dirigea vers lui et s'arrêta juste devant Kaïba, avec une distance raisonnable. Tous étaient un peu anxieux de voir ce qui allait se passer.

« Ne me dit pas que tu m'as oublié, » soupira la personne.

Seto écarquilla ses yeux. Cette personne avait dit cette phrase avec une autre voix, une voix d'un jeune garçon… une voix familière…

« Oui, oui ! Ceci est ma vraie voix… et je ne pense pas qu'elle te soit inconnue… Je pense que ce sera la même chose pour mon visage… »

Lentement, il enleva la cagoule laissant place à un visage pâle aux yeux bleu foncés et aux cheveux bleu-vert court. L'habituel sourire narquois était inscrit sur ses lèvres.

Seto, ainsi que Jôno, écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeur.

« Noah ! » s'exclama Seto.

**a suivre…**

_Voili ! Je sais que je casse un peu l'ambiance là mais c'est fait exprès !lol. Un peu court mais je vais me rattraperai après, enfin je crois ! lol. _

_Le prochain chap se nommera : « **Le prix de la Survie**. » Bye, tout le monde ! _


	14. III Le Prix de la Survie

Taku

Titre : Amour Impossible – Chapitre 14

Auteur : Taku

Genre : romance, shonen-ai, suspense

Base : Yugioh !

Note : Kikoo ! Vi, je sais, je suis en retard ! Vous avez remarqué que je suis pas très ponctuelle !lol. Mais bon, je suis comme ça !

Je remercie **Thealie, Onarluca, Sogna, Magical Girl Kiki, LunaDream, Syt the Evil Angel, Darkiliane, Golden Sun 17 **et** Julie.Percevent** pour leur encouragement !

**WARNING :** Comme j'ai dépassé, grâce à vous tous, les 1000 hits, j'ai fait un dessin pour célébrer cela ! Allez voir dans mon profil, il y a l'adresse ! Encore merci à vous tous et toutes ! _smile_

Thealie : Merci, Thealie ! J'espère te surprendre encore une fois dans cette fic ! J'adore surprendre les gens ! lol.

Onarluca : Merci ! J'espère que ce chap te plaira ! _smile_.

Sogna : Encore une qui est surprise ! lol. Je savais que ça surprendrait pas mal de gens ! Je suis contente du résultat ! _smile._

Magical Girl Kiki : lol. Je suis contente que ça te fasse plaisir que Noah soit là ! Moi aussi, j'adore Noah ! C'est vraiment dommage qu'il meurt à la fin ! snif ! Ben Jôno ne remarque rien car il est aveugle !lol. Et puis, il est trop occupé à sauver Yugi qu'il voit doublement rien ! Pour Kaïba, il a beau se cacher derrière un amas de glace, mais quelques brides de ses émotions sortent malgré lui ! Et puis, c'est bien la première fois qu'il reste autant de temps auprès de Jôno ! Quand la glace va-t-elle fondre en présence du feu ? lol. Dans ce chap, tu verras comment ils feront pour aller dans la Tour, et c'est un peu simple comme bonjour ! (pour Noah seulement ! Enfin… pas tout à fait ! lol.) Pour les prisons royales, Yugi ne les a pas crée car il n'a fabriqué qu'un monde de paix qu'avec des gens biens ! smile. Merci pour ton compliment pour la description de la Tour ! C'était un peu dur mais j'ai fini par réussi ! Et je vois que le résultat plaît ! lol. Pour Yugi, Yami et Atemu, tu ne les verras pas dans ce chap, malheureusement ! Mais dans le prochain, je pense que tu verras les trois !

LunaDream : Vi, vi ! Noah est bien là, à la grande surprise de tous ! Jôno et Seto se rapprochent en effet, mais ça va être long car Jôno ne voit absolument rien ! lol.

Syt the Evil Angel : Le blond et châtain se rapprochent et il y a encore des ambiguïtés dans ce chap ! Peu mais quand même ! Jôno, lui, est un grand aveugle ! Il faudrait d'abord qu'il voit ce qui se passe autour de lui !lol. Mais le pauvre, il cherche à sauver son petit Yugi, donc a-t-il le temps de voir ? Pour Yugi, tu ne le verras pas dans ce chap, désolée ! C'est vrai que ma fic est un peu compliquée mais moi j'adore ! lol.

Darkiliane : Hé bé, tu es la seule à penser que c'était Noah ! Je suis bluffée, je retire mon chapeau (enfin, j'en ai pas mais bon !) ! Moi aussi, j'adore Noah et t'en fait pas, j'essaye de m'adapter à son vrai caractère et figures-toi, c'est pas facile ! lol. Du MalikxNoah ? Désolée mais Noah est déjà prit ! Et je suis obligée de mettre Malik avec Akiiti pour la suite ! Tu verras bien pourquoi… J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances ! Profites-en ! lol. Ben, pour le lemon, faudra encore attendre ! lol. Désolée…

Golden Sun 17 : Et vi, Noah est bien là et est sorcier par-dessus le marché ! _smile_. Ben, Yugi ne l'a pas crée dans son rêve… enfin, tu verras dans le chap ! smile. Pour Seto, il a bien du mal à garder son sang froid devant ce petit rejeton qui lui casse les… Je m'arrête là ! lol. Franchement, je n'ai pas honte de tout couper comme ça ! lol. Mais je pense que si je continue comme ça, y'aura bien un qui va se venger ! Hé bien, je l'attend ! lol.

Julie.Percevent : Coucou ! C'est vrai que c'est court mais faut garder le suspense ! lol. Ne dis pas que je suis meilleure que toi ! C'est vrai que ça me fait très plaisir mais tu as aussi du talent ! Faut juste que tu l'exploites à bonne dose ! Par exemple, je n'ai pu lire que la moitié de ta fic, et je pense que tu ne devrais pas mettre pleins de chaps dans un seul Updated ! C'est juste un conseil, je ne t'oblige à rien. C'est juste pour t'aider_. Smile_.

Bonne lecture !

Amour Impossible

3e PARTIE

Chapitre 14 : Le Prix de la Survie

« Noah ! » s'écrièrent Seto et Jôno, surpris.

L'enfant ria légèrement.

« En chair et en os ! Enfin, si on peut le dire dans ce monde ! »

« Mais je croyais que tu étais mort ! » s'exclama Jôno, les yeux ronds.

« Mort ? » dit Akiiti, de plus en plus surprise. « Noah a toujours été ici et n'a jamais basculé de l'autre côté. Et comment se fait-il que vous le connaissiez ? »

Voyant que cela allait se dégrader, Isis se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

« Je pense que je suis la moins concernée dans cette étrange histoire, » fit Isis. « Venez, Akiiti, nous allons prendre les escaliers et laisser nos amis parler entre eux. »

« Mais…, »

« S'il te plait, Akiiti, » supplia Malik, avec une voix douce.

Akiiti le regarda pendant un bref instant, comme si elle réfléchissait, puis soupira.

« Très bien. »

Isis hocha la tête, et suivie d'Akiiti, commença à monter les marches.

« Faites attention à la sixième marche ! » prévient Noah, un petit sourire ironique sur les lèvres. « Elle est assez traîtresse ! »

« Merci pour votre avertissement, » dit Isis, avant de monter.

Une fois que les filles étaient à l'étage pour parler choses et d'autre, les quatre garçons fixèrent Noah. Mais Malik et Ryou ne comprenaient pas grand-chose de ce qui se passait, et décidèrent d'être en arrière, écoutant ainsi la moindre information, la moindre phrase dite. Noah mit les mains dans les poches, l'air décontracté, ce qui énerva, légèrement, Seto.

« Je pense que vous avez beaucoup de questions à me poser, » fit, soudain, Noah, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Ouais, » dit Jôno, un peu sur la défensive. « Pourquoi tu… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » coupa Seto, d'une voix dure. Jôno, lui, était resté comme deux ronds de flan avec sa question.

« Ce que je fais ici ? » répéta Noah, faisant exprès d'énerver le châtain. « Eh bien, je peux dire que j'ai, tout simplement, survécu ! »

Seto et Jôno furent surpris.

« Comment ça ? » demanda le blond.

Faisant un sourire étrange, Noah s'assit au bord de la table poussiéreuse, pour plus de confort aux explications.

« Quand j'ai explosé avec mon père, j'ai cru que c'était la fin, que j'allais mourir. Mais ce qui s'était produit était… Comment dire… miraculeux… Normalement, mon âme aurait dû se désintégrer car je n'avais plus de lieu pour pouvoir héberger ce qui restait de vivant, mais, au lieu de ça, j'ai voyagé dans divers paysages aussi fabuleux les uns que les autres ! C'était comme si je tombais dans un gouffre sans fin, et que, des images défilaient devant moi… en moi… Et c'est là que j'ai compris ! A cause de la prison virtuelle, mon âme s'était comme métamorphosée en quelque chose que je ne saurais dire… Mais ça m'a sauvé… Mon âme était parvenue à survivre très longtemps dans le virtuel d'un jeu ! Le virtuel est une composition très proche du rêve… Je peux donc survivre à l'intérieur des rêves des personnes… »

Une fois ses explications finies, Noah pouvait voir les visages ahuris des trois adolescents. Il n'y avait que Seto qui restait impassible… Digne de lui-même…

« J'ai pas tout compris, » avoua Jôno, se grattant la tête. « Mais la seule chose, que j'ai réussi à capter, c'est que tu vis dans des rêves ! »

« Oui. Et quand le rêve d'une personne se termine, je dois m'abriter dans un autre rêve, sinon je mourrai. »

« Ce serait dommage, » dit Seto, sarcastique.

Noah fit un sourire narquois.

« Mais je vois que notre cher Seto a toujours son sens de l'humour. Les choses n'ont pas vraiment changé depuis mon départ. »

Le visage de Seto prit un air sombre. Ignorant la mauvaise humeur de Seto, Jôno demanda :

« Donc, tu abrites ici ? »

« Oui, car c'est un rêve d'une grande puissance et, pour l'instant, sans fin. »

« Mais tu sais que c'est le rêve de Yugi ? » demanda Jôno, les sourcils froncés. « Yugi est dans le coma et va mourir si nous ne faisons rien. »

« Je sais tout cela. »

Jôno fut surpris par cette réponse. Comment… Comment pouvait-il rester si tranquille alors que Yugi était en danger ? Noah, comme s'il avait perçu le désarroi du blond, dit :

« Je sais tout ce qui se passe dans ce monde car j'en fait pas partit ! Pour pouvoir m'incruster dans ce rêve, j'ai dû mettre ma touche personnelle : 'faire en sorte que les habitants croient que je suis l'un des leurs' ! Et ça à marcher ! »

Noah marqua un temps de pose, puis reprit :

« Et je sais, à chaque fois, l'état du propriétaire d'un rêve que j'héberge ! Je sais pour Yugi, et si, ça était en mon pouvoir, je l'aiderai sans hésiter… mais je ne peux pas… »

« Pourquoi ? » s'exclama Jôno, les poings serrés.

« Je ne suis qu'une âme errante pour survivre, » répondit Noah, avec un soupir lassé. « Je ne peux que vivre dans un rêve, rien de plus ! Je ne peux m'approcher du propriétaire… »

« Donc, tu nous ais d'aucune utilité, » conclut Seto, le regard froid.

L'enfant l'affronta du regard et on dirait qu'aucun deux ne voulaient céder. Une atmosphère tendue s'installa durant le conflit et les trois autres préférèrent de ne pas intervenir s'ils voulaient garder leur tête sur les épaules. Enfin, Noah osa bouger ses lèvres :

« Je sais comment aller dans la Tour sans que personne vous voient… »

Seto resta interdit devant cette réponse, mais Jôno, lui, sembla exciter. Ses yeux pétillants le prouvaient bien.

« Comment, comment ? » demanda Jôno, d'une voix rapide.

« Hééé, on ne m'appelle pas 'sorcier' pour rien ! » s'exclama Noah, avec un sourire fier. « Avec un peu de magie, je vous téléporte dans la Demeure puis le tour est joué ! »

Jôno se retourna vers Malik et Ryou, en souriant. Eux aussi souriaient de bonheur ! Ca y est ! Ils retrouveront Yugi !

« Mais…, » ajouta-t-il, l'air innocent. « Ce ne sera pas gratuit ! »

« Je savais que tu cachais quelque chose ! » articula Seto, les sourcils froncés. Jôno, Malik et Ryou étaient trop sous le choc pour dire quelque chose tout de suite. « Tu étais bien trop 'gentil' et 'généreux' ! »

« Oh, on dirait que le fils adopté me connaît bien, » ironisa Noah.

Là, Seto était prêt à lui donner une bonne droite pour le calmer mais Jôno le retint par l'épaule. Le châtain le regarda, légèrement surpris par cette attitude. Le blond, lui, était, inhabituellement, sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux en retour ? » demanda Jôno.

Ce dernier en avait assez qu'on se chicane pour la moindre broutille. Yugi mourait, et la seule chose importante à ses yeux était de le sauver… et qu'importe le prix à payer… Même si un jour, Yugi avait besoin de sa vie pour vivre, il le donnerait sans hésiter… Le blond ne voulait pas que son rêve se produit dans la réalité…

Noah fit un sourire énigmatique. « Seul Seto pourra payer le voyage… »

Ce dernier le fixa, cachant sa surprise. Croisant les bras, il attendit patiemment le 'prix'. Puis, lentement, toute cette narquoiserie et toute cette fierté s'envolèrent sur le visage de l'enfant pour laisser place à une profonde tristesse. Cela surprend, au plus au point, nos quatre amis.

« Comment va Mokuba ? »

Un silence lourd s'installa. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers un Kaïba, visiblement, impassible. Cependant, une lueur de défi brillait dans ses yeux bleus.

« Très bien ! » trancha ce dernier.

Noah baissa ses yeux, voilés par le chagrin, puis vient la tête. Il regarda un point fixe sur le sol, comme s'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Voyant ce spectacle, Seto eut un peu pitié de lui. Soupirant et se maudissant, il ajouta :

« Mais il est très affecté par ta disparition. »

Noah leva, rapidement, sa tête. Un bonheur apparut dans ses yeux, et un sourire doux naquit.

« Bien, » fut-il, simplement.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers une petite armoire, remplie de livres poussiéreux et abîmés, à côté de la table. Cherchant pendant un petit moment sous les regards incompris des quatre autres, il trouva enfin le livre qu'il voulait. Il le prit, enleva la poussière sur la couverture noire avec sa manche et feuilleta, toussant de temps en temps à cause de la poussière qui volait jusqu'aux narines.

« Vous pouvez appeler vos deux amies en haut pendant que je cherche la formule. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Jôno, la bouche ouverte. « C'était ça le 'prix' ? »

Noah leva la tête, avec un sourire quelque peu triste. « Oui. »

Voyant que Jôno ne bougeait pas, Malik prit l'initiative d'appeler sa grande sœur et Akiiti. Une fois descendue, l'Égyptien prit soin de leur dire que Noah cherchait la formule pour aller dans la Tour. Akiiti, sachant très bien qu'on lui cachait des choses depuis un petit moment, préféra ne rien dire. S'ils voulaient rien lui dire, ils avaient bien de bonnes raisons, non ?

Noah poussa un petit cri de joie en trouvant enfin sa page. Les autres attendirent ses instructions pendant que l'enfant lisait.

« Bon, il faut que vous prenez tous la main d'une personne pour former une sorte de chaîne. »

Il leva son nez du bouquin pour voir si tout avait été fait selon ses dires. C'était parfait. Il replongea donc dans sa lecture.

« Après ses formules, vous serez téléportés dans la Tour ! Une fois à l'intérieur, débrouillez-vous pour trouver Yugi ! »

Tous hochèrent la tête.

« Et toi ? » risqua de demander Ryou, s'inquiétant quand même.

« Tant fait pas, » répondit Noah, avec un sourire étrange. « Une fois que tout cela se finira, je m'en irai vers un autre endroit. »

« Pars très loin de moi, » railla Seto, légèrement mal à l'aise de prendre la main de Jôno, ainsi que ce dernier.

« Aucune chance que je vienne te voir ! Bon, accrochez-vous ! Je vais lire les formules. »

Noah lit les formules, en articulant bien. Cela ressemblait à du grec ancien ou, peut-être, était-ce une autre langue ? Mais ce n'était pas la première préoccupation de Ryou, car un vent glacial naquit dans cette pièce, les enveloppant comme des insectes. C'était étrange… Il avait froid, mais, en même temps, chaud. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner. Fermant les yeux, il croyait, en un instant, qu'il tombait en arrière dans un gouffre mi-froid, mi-chaud. Il avait peur… Très peur… Pourquoi ? A travers ses paupières closes, il pouvait voir un visage familier… Un visage lui ressemblant mais qui n'avait pas les mêmes expressions… Bakura…

Noah vit ces adolescents disparaître sans laisser de trace, comme emportés par ce vent étrange. Refermant le livre, il regarda, d'un air rêveur, la fenêtre sale. L'épaisse crasse empêchait les rayons du soleil d'atteindre la pièce. Il posa le livre sur la table puis se dirigea vers cette fenêtre. Avec son index, il traça des lettres l'une après l'autre pour former un mot… ou plutôt un prénom…

« Mokuba… »

**a suivre…**

_Voilà ! Prochain chap se nommera « **Derrière la Porte du Jugement** » ! Bientôt la confrontation entre Yami et Atemu… Qui gagnera ? Seule la Déesse du Jugement décidera de leur sort… Personne ne s'échappe d'elle après avoir traversé sa porte… _


	15. III Derrière la Porte du Jugement

Taku

Titre : Amour Impossible – Chapitre 15

Auteur : Taku

Genre : romance, shonen-ai, suspense

Base : Yugioh !

Note : Coucou ! Comme mes problèmes sont légèrement dissipés depuis quelque peu, j'ai enfin pu continuer ma fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Et ne faites pas trop attention aux fautes car là, il est 4h du matin et je voulais absolument la finir aujourd'hui ! Ne soyez pas choquées ! Donc, je répondrai à vos questions la prochaine fois ! J'espère que ça vous ennuie pas trop !

Je remercie **onarluca, ****Magical Girl Kiki****, Sogna , Regenerating fire , Mickealle , ****Thealie****Syt the Evil Angel****orieul****, tsumenookamiryu, Golden Sun 17, kairi sakura potter, Yumi4, ****Madrik and Sam Pegasus****, chise, ****Estelle01****, Ambre/Thémis, ****LunaDream****, chise, ****Hisokaren****, naya, gabi bibi **et**Seta Kaita** Bonne lecture à vous toutes !

Amour Impossible

3e PARTIE

Chapitre 15 : Derrière la Porte du Jugement

_Toi,_

_Mené par des pas du Désespoir,_

_Sera jugé par le Glaive et la Balance._

_Ô Déesse Thémis,_

_Invoque la Justice,_

_Ne laissant pas éblouir la Chance._

**_Que le Jugement ultime ait lieu !_**

Le Prince était endormi dans un grand lit aux draps blanc. Quelques rayons du soleil pénétraient dans ce lieu malgré les rideaux épais. Une odeur étrange et mystérieuse était répandue dans l'atmosphère. Tout était calme… Très calme même. Tout était à sa place dans cette pièce… à part une ombre…

Cette ombre observait, avec intensité, ce petit corps fragile. Elle se dirigea vers lui, en se déplaçant comme si elle glissait sur le sol. Cette créature mit ses mains entre la tête de Yugi. Elle faisait tout ceci avec une lenteur calculée… Les rayons lumineux trahissaient l'identité de cette ombre aux yeux rubis et à la peau mate…

Ce n'était d'autre qu'Atemu…

Ce dernier, avec un regard tendre, caressait de ses pouces les douces joues du bel endormi. Le Pharaon se rapprocha et souffla à son oreille :

« Tu es à moi… Rien qu'à moi… Et pour l'éternité… »

Il posa son front sur le sien et regarda, un instant, les paupières closes de Yugi. Le jeune ténébreux arrêta, soudainement, ses caresses. Son regard rubis était masqué par ses mèches blondes.

« Mais… Si je vois que tu t'éloignes de moi… Que quelqu'un t'emmène loin de moi… »

Atemu planta ses ongles dans les joues blanches. Des filets de sang sortirent des blessures et perlèrent. Des immenses ailes sombres sortirent du dos du Pharaon puis les couvrirent tous les deux, comme si le ténébreux voulait garder leur espace secret.

A l'intérieur du 'cocon', Atemu fit un sourire monstrueux, montrant des immenses crocs blanches, extrêmement aiguisés. Les yeux rubis, enfin dévoilés, démontraient un sentiment cruel et féroce. Et cela devenait plus inhumain dès que l'iris était fendu, comme celui d'un chat. Atemu planta davantage dans les joues ensanglantées.

« Je te dévorerai… »

Avec une vitesse impressionnante, le Pharaon mordit la poitrine de Yugi…

Une énorme quantité de sang gicla…

Des bruits, de quelque chose qui dévorait sa proie, retentit dans la chambre…

Le lit blanc n'était plus qu'une mare de sang…

Y.YY.Y.YY.Y

« Jôno ! Ben alors, réveille-toi ! »

« Jôno, c'est pas du tout le moment de dormir ! »

« Laissez-le. Jôno-Uchi n'est pas différent des autres de son espèce. Un chien est incapable de se réveiller quand leur maître les appelle. »

« QUI EST LE CHIEN ? » hurla Jôno, tout de suite réveillé, et fusilla Kaïba du regard. Celui-ci était de marbre.

« Mais toi, voyons, » répondit simplement Seto.

« J'VAIS TE… »

« Taisez-vous ! » ordonna Isis.

Seto et Jôno la regardèrent, ainsi que les autres.

« Qu'y a-t-il, grande sœur ? » demanda Malik, clignant des yeux.

« Vous entendez ? »

Ils tendirent l'oreille, espérant connaître le bruit préoccupant d'Isis, mais il n'y avait que le silence.

« Je n'entend rien, » répondit Ryou.

« C'est cela, » fit Isis, pensive. « Il n'y a aucun bruit alors que nous sommes à l'enceinte du château. Ne trouvez-vous pas étrange qu'il n'y ait aucun soldat, ou quelconque personne, passant dans ce couloir ? »

« Il est vrai que cela est très mystérieux, » dit Akiiti, soucieuse. « Le château est connu pour sa joie de vivre, mais, d'après mes observations, le couloir, où nous sommes actuellement, est assez sombre. »

« C'est vrai qu'il fait un peu noir ! » lança Jôno, qui commençait déjà à s'imaginer des fantôme apparaître sous leur nez.

« Pas besoin d'ouvrir ta grande gueule pour répéter tout ce que l'on dit, » railla Kaïba, avec un sourire glacial.

Jôno avait une envie subite de lui casser la figure. Il aurait bien voulu lui démonter sa face de petit prétentieux et lui broyer tous les os de son corps. Qu'est-ce que cela lui ferait du bien !

_Jôno…_

Le blond tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, en entendant son nom. Mais il ne voyait personne dans ce couloir sombre aux anciens murs blanc éclatant. Se grattant la tête, avec un air de débile, il se tourna vers Ryou :

« Heu… Tu m'as appelé ? »

« Non…, » répondit-il, surpris.

« Personne n'a parlé, » ajouta Malik, douteux de la santé de Jôno.

Là, Jôno commençait vraiment à se demander s'il n'était pas devenu un peu fou.

« Pauvre toutou, » railla Kaïba, profitant de cette occasion pour écraser le blondinet. « Ton cas est plus désespéré que je ne le pensais. »

« TA GUEU… »

_Jôno…_

Il fut coupé par la voix. L'adolescent était devenu livide, ruisselant de sueur.

« Vous… Vous avez entendu, hein ? Ne me dites pas que je deviens fou ? »

« Il y a des moment où je me le demande, » répondit Seto, les bras croisés, toujours passible.

A cette réponse, le blond faillit de s'évanouir de terreur. La pénombre ne l'enchantait guère, mais, maintenant, qu'il entend une voix, c'était le comble de tout !

« Jôno-Uchi, ne t'affole pas, » dit Isis, les yeux fermés. « Je ressens une aura… familière… »

« UN FANTÔME ? » s'écria Jôno, rongeant ses ongles.

« Non…, » La jeune femme ouvrit, lentement, ses paupières puis pointa son doigt droit devant eux, là où le couloir était le plus sombre. « Un ami revenu de l'oubli. »

« Quoi ? » firent les cinq, en regardant le point du couloir, montré par Isis.

Effectivement, il y avait bien quelqu'un…

De l'obscurité se forme une personne… Elle était habillé d'un chiton noir et portait des bijoux en or… Une lueur argentée brillait de son annulaire…

Deux éclairs rouges transperçaient l'obscurité…

« Atemu ? » s'exclamèrent Jôno, Malik et Ryou. Isis et Kaïba étaient, étrangement, calmes.

« Que dites-vous ? » demanda Akiiti, surprise. « C'est l'Esprit des Ténèbres de notre Prince ! »

« Comment ? » fit Jôno, en se retournant vers la jeune femme.

A la grande surprise de tous, Isis s'approcha, de cet Esprit, de deux pas puis s'arrêta. L'Égyptienne sourit, légèrement :

« Comme il est bon de vous revoir. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Jôno observa, avec plus d'intérêt, le jeune ténébreux. Ce dernier ne lui envoyait pas un regard cruel et froid… Non, c'était un doux regard qu'on posait sur son meilleur ami…

En remarquant ce détail, Jôno sentit une joie immense naître en lui…

« Yami ! C'est bien toi ? »

Ce dernier fit un doux sourire en guise de réponse. Jôno ne pouvait pas le croire : il était là ! Son ami qu'il connaissait tant était à présent devant lui. Le blond sentit ses yeux noyés de larmes. Ryou et Malik le regardèrent avec des yeux doux et avec un cœur devenu plus léger grâce au bonheur de retrouver un ami. Seto, le jeune homme de glace, ne se contenta que de hocher la tête, en guise de salutation à son rival.

« Mon pote ! » s'exclama Jôno, prêt à lui sauter au cou. « Comme je suis… »

« Jôno…, » coupa Yami, d'une voix, étrangement, lointaine et proche. Il se retourna légèrement et pointa son doigt vers l'obscurité qui régnait dans la continuité du couloir. « Droit… Toujours tout droit… La porte des anges… Yugi… »

« Yugi ? » s'écria le blond, mettant sa bonne humeur de côté. « Que lui est-il arrivé ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Soudain, les ténèbres rongèrent, avec une certaine rapidité, le corps de Yami. Ce dernier tourna, doucement, sa tête pour faire face à ses amis : il était calme et serein.

Voyant ce spectacle abominable, Jôno accourut avec lui, hurlant son nom. En souriant tristement, le ténébreux laissa tomber son corps en arrière. Avant d'embrasser pleinement ses ténèbres, il prononça ces quelques mots :

_En danger… Prisonnier… Cauchemars… Implacable réalité dont je ne peux saisir…_

Y.YY.Y.YY.Y

« Il est hors de question qu'on retourne dans nos chambres ! » hurla Honda, les poings serrés.

« Nous voulons rester auprès de notre ami ! » protesta Otogi de mauvaise humeur.

« Je comprend, messieurs, » répondit un médecin, d'une voix aigue. « Mais comme on vous a retrouvé inconscient, il y a quelques temps, je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise. »

« Hé bien, venez avec nous, » dit simplement Honda, poussant la porte menant à la chambre de Yugi. « Comme ça vous nous surveillerez, ainsi que Yugi. »

« Bonne idée ! » s'exclama Otogi, poussant le médecin ahuri dans la chambre.

Y.YY.Y.YY.Y

Le Pharaon erra dans un couloir sans fin, pestant contre cette épaisse obscurité. Il avait très bien deviné qu'il pourrait y avoir une protection contre les intrus indésirables : quoi qu'il en soit, l'esprit protège, automatiquement, son maître. Il pensait même que cet art avait été crée par _cet autre_, voulant, probablement, tromper ses sens. Mais… il y avait quelque chose qui n'y allait pas : pourquoi était-ce désert ? Il n'avait pas rencontré d'être vivant, ni même de fantôme.

Peut-être que le maître des lieux avait un mal ?

Si c'était le cas, il fallait absolument retrouvé son amour et le ramener auprès de lui… dans son monde. Il redoubla de vitesse, espérant que ce couloir, sans porte et sans intersection, lui conduirait bientôt sur une sortie.

Son vœu était exaucé. Une immense double porte se dressait devant lui. Elle était fabriquée avec du marbre poli et était méticuleusement travaillée concernant les motifs sur ce qu'elle pouvait représenter. Atemu observa de nombreuses inscriptions étranges qui pouvaient être du grec ancien, mais, ce qu'il remarqua le plus, c'est l'immense balance incrustée dans toute la largeur de la pierre, ainsi qu'une dague au dessus, sa lame pointée vers la balance. Les sortes de rayures, qui étaient dessinées autour de l'arme blanche, pouvaient évoquer les flammes.

Ne s'attardant plus à la contemplation, il poussa la double porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit en faisant un bruit sourd qui retentissait dans tout le couloir. Haussant les épaules, il pénétra dans la pièce où on pouvait entendre l'eau ruisseler.

_Toi,_

_Mené par les pas du Désespoir,_

_Sera jugé par le Glaive et la Balance._

La pièce, où il se trouvait, était immense et était… illuminée. Le soleil faisait rayons de lumières à travers la toiture de verre. Cette éblouissante lumière dévoilait au Pharaon que la salle était peu commune car elle était constituée, essentiellement, d'eau. La route blanche marbrée, où ses pieds étaient posés, se transformait, au fil des mètres, en une grande place circulaire. Autour de ce seul terrain praticable, il n'y avait que de l'eau. De nombreuses fontaines se trouvaient dans ce secteur, renouvellent ainsi cette eau, magnifiquement brillante grâce aux rayons du soleil.

Les murs blancs étaient richement gravés de dessins. Un des six murs, à gauche, montrait des personnages à genoux, les bras levés, devant une femme à allure divine, habillée d'une chiton aérienne jaune, au fil d'or. Elle pointait du doigt ces personnages implorants, d'un regard sévère mais juste.

Au fond de la pièce, sur deux autres murs, côte à côte, des personnages, avec un regard indéfinissable, tombaient dans les entrailles de la terre, baignés par les flammes. En haut au centre se trouvait la même femme, mais elle était habillée d'un chiton de couleur rouge, tenant un glaive enflammé et regardant en bas. Son regard était indescriptible, comme ces malheureux.

Sur deux autres murs, côte à côte, derrière le Pharaon, des personnages montaient au ciel, l'air heureux, embrassant pleinement la lumière que les nuages laissaient passer. Cette fois, la femme, à l'allure divine et habillée d'un chiton bleu, étaient en bas au centre, regardant ces êtres, tenant toujours son glaive. L'expression de son regard était toujours sans mot. Ces murs du paradis étaient placés en face des murs représentant la chute en enfers.

Le dernier mur, à droite, montrait la femme, entourée de deux hommes. Portant un chiton blanc, elle tenait une balance dans sa main gauche, où, sur chaque plateau, se trouvait un cercle enflammé qu'on pouvait symboliser comme l'âme. Mais cette fois, la femme avait les yeux bandés.

Le Pharaon avança et s'arrêta sur la place circulaire pour contempler l'immense statue se trouvant au bout de la place. Elle paraissait faire 7 mètres de haut et était d'un marbre d'une blancheur éclatante. Le statue personnifiait une belle femme, vêtu dans d'un long chiton, portant, de sa main gauche, une grande balance, et, de sa main droite, un glaive dont la lame pointée vers le sol. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par de longs peignes, malgré que quelques mèches rebelles s'étaient libérées de l'étreinte pour pouvoir parcourir sa nuque et ses épaules. Sa tête était légèrement penchée en avant, comme si elle voulait observer chaque intrus qui poserait le pied sur la place circulaire. La Pharaon avait deviné une chose : cette statue et la femme gravée sur les murs étaient la même personne.

Le Pharaon ferma les yeux, coupant net l'observation : malgré la beauté de cette salle, cela ne l'aidera pas à retrouver son amour. Voulant donc quitter la pièce, il se retourna, tête baissée et les yeux toujours fermés, et était sur le point de faire un pas lorsqu'une voix retentit dans la pièce :

« Alors, on nous quitte déjà ? »

Atemu stoppa, soudain, son mouvement et écarquilla ses yeux rubis. Son sang se glaça et son estomac se noua. Non… C'était impossible ! Cette voix… Cela ne pouvait pas être réel… _Il_ n'était pas réel… Malgré cela, le pharaon osa relever, très lentement, sa tête et rencontra le miroir de ses yeux rubis.

« Bonjour, l'ombre de mon ombre, » dit Yami, le regard voilé de mystère.

_Ô Déesse Thémis,_

_Invoque la Justice,_

_Ne laissant pas éblouir la Chance._

Y.YY.Y.YY.Y

Jôno était légèrement en retrait de son groupe. Depuis que Yami avait été englouti par les ténèbres, le groupe avait suivi le conseil de ce dernier : aller tout droit. Mais c'était pas le fait d'être fatigué de ne pas trouvé cette 'porte des anges'… Non… Jôno était tout simplement triste et emplie de culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu sauver son ami. Où était-il maintenant ? Rien que de chercher la réponse, dans son esprit, lui glaça le sang avec effroi.

« Hé, Jôno-Uchi ! » interpella Kaïba avec son air toujours aimable. Il était 'légèrement' à côté de lui. « Ne traîne pas trop tes pattes sinon tu ne pourras même plus nous retrouver, malgré ton flair. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » dit Jôno, maussade, en haussant les épaules. « Tu auras un débile en moins dans tes 'pattes' »

Seto le scruta le blond de son regard glacé. Ce dernier commençait à être mal à l'aise.

« Quoi ? » lança Jôno de mauvaise humeur. « Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? »

« Ne t'en fait pas pour Yami, » dit calmement son rival, abandonnant sa contemplation pour regarder droit devant lui, remarquant ainsi la main de Malik et d'Akiiti se frôlant 'accidentellement', à l'abri du regard d'Isis. « C'est un battant et il ne va se laisser vaincre par un si petit brouillard, qui, en plus, provient de l'imagination. Alors, tu le retrouveras, ainsi que Yugi. »

Surpris par les rares mots de Seto Kaïba qui voulaient lui remonter le moral, Jôno écarquilla ses yeux. Sur le coup, il se demanda si son rival avait toute sa tête pour sortir des phrases pareilles, mais il abandonna vite ses réflexions (qui étaient rare chez notre ami le blondinet.) et finit par sourire… En fin de compte, ses mots lui avaient réchauffé le cœur. Mais il était hors de question de le remercier !

« Voilà la porte des anges ! » s'exclama Ryou, pointant son doigt vers une double porte.

Les autres s'arrêtèrent et observa cette porte. Ils comprennent pourquoi Yami l'avait appelé 'la porte des anges' car, malgré l'obscurité, ils pouvaient facilement deviné qu'elle était blanche et dessus, était dessiné d'innombrables plumes, ainsi que des petits anges s'amusant entre eux. Voyant que personne ne bougeait, Jôno poussa un juron et se dirigea, à grands pas, vers la double porte :

« C'est pas en restant ici qu'on va bouger les choses ! J'ouvre ! »

« Attend ! » s'exclama Isis. « Il peut y avoir un piège ! »

Mais c'était trop tard ! Jôno avait déjà ouvert la porte, laissant, devant eux, le décor d'une chambre sombre dû au manque de lumière. Le blond haussa les épaules, avec un petit air débile et dit :

« Bah, on dirait qu'il n'y a pas de piège sinon, bah, je serais plus là ! Hé, hé ! »

« Imbécile ! » murmura Seto d'un ton dur, quand ce dernier arriva à son niveau pour entrer, en premier dans la chambre.

Les autres le suivirent de près. Jôno ne dit rien, rougissant légèrement car il savait très bien qu'il avait fait une erreur qui pouvait lui être fatale. Ravalant sa fierté, il entra enfin dans la chambre. Il rejoignit ses compagnons qui étaient près d'un immense lit, se demandant pourquoi ils restaient planter là à observer le lit en question avec des yeux exorbités. Poussant un peu Ryou et Malik pour pouvoir regarder à son tour, c'est lui maintenant qui avait les yeux écarquillés…

Yugi dormait sur ce lit…

Le blond laissa ses larmes de soulagement et de joie couler sur ses joues : son ami n'avait rien, il dormait simplement. Mais il fut tiré de sa contemplation, à cause de la voix forte d'Isis :

« Il faut absolument le réveiller ! Je sens une mauvaise aura l'entourer ! Je comprends maintenant les propos de maître Yami : Yugi est en danger car il est prisonnier de ses propres cauchemars ! »

« Tu m'épateras toujours, grande sœur ! »

C'était vrai… En observant bien, Yugi grimaçait, par moment, comme s'il souffrait… Ne perdant pas une minute, Jôno sauta sur lit, prit Yugi par les épaules et le secoua doucement :

« Allez, Yugi ! Réveilles-toi ! » hurla Jôno, sous les regards de ses amis.

Mais rien à faire, Yugi était toujours dans un profond sommeil. Jôno le lâcha et s'assoit au bord du lit, essayant de gérer réflexions et émotions. Les autres aussi réfléchissaient sauf un… Ryou…

« Laisses-moi faire ! » railla Ryou, un sourire un peu sadique.

Tous le regardèrent et observaient que le doux visage de doux s'était effacé pour laisser place au visage sadique de Bakura. Fronçant les yeux, Jôno se leva et était prêt à lui en coller une s'il s'approchait trop de Yugi.

« Ne t'approches pas, ordure ! » hurla Jôno.

Bakura laissa un éclat de rire qui faisait froid dans le dos. Akiiti s'agrippa au bras de Malik. Ce dernier rougit légèrement à ce contact et, malgré la tension qui s'était créée dans la chambre, il se sentait bien avec elle. La jeune grecque murmura à l'oreille de l'égyptien :

« Je ne comprends plus… Ces événements me dépassent, mais, malgré le faite que vous me cachez tous les propos qui pourront m'éclaircir, je continuerai à te suivre… Je voulais que tu le saches… »

L'égyptien laissa une larme couler sur sa joie et seule cette femme auprès de lui pouvait entendre ce 'merci' sorti de la bouche du jeune homme.

« Quel malpoli ! » dit Bakura sarcastique, en se léchant les lèvres. « Tu me rejettes alors que je sais comment sortir ton p'tit Yugi de ses jolies rêves ! »

Jôno fronça les sourcils, douteux. Seto s'approcha, discrètement, du blond. Comme ceci, il pourra le protéger en cas d'attaque de cette pourriture.

« Et pourquoi tu veux l'aider ? » lança le blond. « Ca sent la merde ton plan ! »

« Krru, krru ! C'est pas pour lui que je me bouge, mais pour Ryou ! Je ne veux absolument pas qu'il moisisse ici parce que vous êtes incapable de remuer correctement votre cul ! » Un sourire dément étira ses lèvres.

« Je plains vraiment celui qui doit t'héberger, » railla Seto, les bras croisés, ses yeux de glace affrontant les yeux marron fous.

« Ryou est très bien avec moi, même mieux qu'avec vous ! Faut juste savoir me prendre ! »

Pendant quelques instants, Bakura ronronna, sous le regard ahuri des autres. Le voleur arrêta soudainement son 'délire' et s'exclama, avec un sourire sur les coins des lèvres :

« Ben alors ! Plus le temps passe, plus votre p'tit Yugi se meurt ! A force de parler, il va finir par mourir d'ennui ! Krru, krru ! »

Jôno serra son poing et ses dents. Décidément, il n'avait pas de chance aujourd'hui : il n'avait pas d'autre solution et il devait confier la chose la plus précieuse à celui qui était indigne de confiance. Se levant soudainement, il laissa sa place pour que Bakura puisse avoir de l'espace pour agir.

« Fait gaffe sinon… »

« Ouais, sinon tu me tues, c'est ça ? On va bien voir quel est le plus rapide a ce jeu si tu commences à lever le poing sur moi ! »

Bakura monta, comme un félin, sur le lit et se positionna sur Yugi, sous les yeux écarquillés de stupeur :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » hurla Jôno, rouge de colère… ou de jalousie ?

« Shhh…, » fit Bakura, le doigt sur ses lèvres, le regard ne réservant rien de bon. « Tu vas finir par le réveiller ! Kruu, kruu ! »

« Arrête de jouer et fait ton travail ! » articula Seto, avec froideur.

« Si c'est demander si gentiment… »

Bakura, sans aucune douceur, prit le col Yugi pour le redresser. Le voleur le regarda quelques instants puis un sourire dément apparaît sur son visage…

« WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! » ria de plus belle Bakura, en collant un énorme coup de poing sur le visage de Yugi, le faisant tomber de l'autre côté du lit, atterrissant lourdement sur le sol. Et tout ceci sous le regard ahuri et horrifié de tous.

La lumière de la chambre était revenue soudainement… L'éternel ténèbre avait complètement disparu…

Mais Jôno n'avait pas du tout remarqué ceci. Aveuglé par sa fureur, il se jeta sur Bakura et était prêt à lui broyer les os du crâne quand il entendit ces mots sortir de la bouche de sa prochaine 'victime' :

« Jôno, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

C'était la voix douce, mais apeurée, de Ryou. Cela avait ralenti considérablement le geste de Jôno, voire même arrêté. Il regarda son visage et c'était bien le visage doux de son ami.

« Je t'en prie, » supplia ce dernier, « N'en veux pas à mon double, il est juste… »

« Hors de question que je lui pardonne ! » dit Jôno énervé, en lâchant le col de Ryou. « La prochaine fois, je lui casse la figure ! »

« Mais… »

« Oh, vous êtes réveillé mon Prince ? » s'exclama Akiiti, d'une voix radieuse.

Jôno et Ryou, les deux seuls qui n'avaient pas encore posé le regard sur leur ami, le regardèrent enfin. Yugi était debout, près de la double porte ouverte, le regard surpris. Un bleu était présent sur sa joue droite et du sang se trouvait sur le coin droit de sa bouche.

« Yugi…, » murmura Jôno, les yeux larmoyant, tendant la main, espérant l'attraper malgré la distance qu'ils les séparaient.

Yugi hoqueta de surprise et, lançant un regard terrifié derrière lui, s'enfuit en courant. Vif, Jôno le poursuit tout de suite, suivi de près par ses amis qui lui disaient qu'ils allaient trop vite. Après quelques pas frénétiques, il attrapa enfin le bras de Yugi, avec une certaine violence. Il le prit par les épaules et l'obligea à lui faire face.

« Yugi ! C'est moi ! »

« Non, » pleura Yugi, ses épaules qui commençaient à lui faire mal. « Je vous l'ai dit, je ne vous connais pas ! »

« Menteur ! » s'impatienta le blond, qui perdait son sang froid. Pour preuve, il secoua, avec force, le petit corps frêle. « Tu m'as sauvé en guérissant ma blessure ! C'était toi qui l'avais fait ! »

« J'ai jamais fait ça ! » cria-t-il, d'une voix étranglé dû à ses sanglots. « Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! LACHEZ-MOI ! »

Par magie, Jôno fut propulsé contre ses amis qui venaient juste d'arriver. Tous s'écroulèrent à cause du poids de Jôno additionné à la puissance de la propulsion. Voyant qu'il était libéré, Yugi hurla, en fuyant :

« Gardes, gardes ! »

Yugi avait quitté le couloir, mais trois hommes, à l'air sévère et menaçant, prirent forme devant des amis extrêmement surpris. Ces 'miracles' étaient équipés d'une épaisse armure et, selon l'homme, brandissait soit une épée, soit une lance ou soit une hache. Isis, enfin en colère, prit Jôno, encore sonné, par le col et hurla :

« Pourquoi étais-tu énervé comme cela sur Yugi ? Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on va le faire revenir ! A cause de ton idiotie et de ta brusquerie, l'esprit s'est auto protégé pour garantir la sécurité de son maître ! Dorénavant, l'esprit nous considère comme une menace pour la survie de son maître et veut nous exterminer comme de vulgaires parasites ! »

Isis lâcha, avec force, le blond qui était stupéfait de son humeur violente, ainsi que les autres. Voyant que les gardes s'approchèrent dangereusement, Malik dit, en tenant fermement la main d'Akiiti :

« Je propose que nous fuyons à présent. »

A peine dit, le groupe commençait à partir sauf Kaïba. De son œil de glace et de son allure de marbre, il attendait les trois hommes :

« Fuir ? Pff, un Kaïba ne fuit jamais devant l'ennemi. »

« IMBÉCILE ! » hurla Jôno, qui avait fait demi-tour en voyant que Seto ne suivait pas. Il prit le bras de son rival et coururent, suivis de prêt par les gardes.

« Lâche-moi ! » s'écria Kaïba, sèchement.

« Hors de question ! » répondit le blond, du même ton. « Tu veux te faire tuer, c'est ça ? Non mais, t'as pas vu ? Ils sont armés et toi, t'es sans défense ! T'es complètement suicidaire, toi ! C'est du jamais vu ! »

Le fait que Jôno était revenu exprès pour lui et le fait aussi qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, lui gonfla son cœur de bonheur. Mais il était hors de question de le remercier !

Y.YY.Y.YY.Y

« Oh, as-tu vu ? » dit Yami d'une voix calme, regardant derrière lui. « La lumière est réapparue dans le couloir. Cela signifie que tout va bien. »

Yami referma lentement la double porte, comme s'il voulait que toute l'intimité leur soit réservée à lui et au Pharaon. Ce dernier le regarda faire, avec un rictus sur le visage :

« _Toi_… »

Après avoir fini de fermer la porte, Yami se retourna pour faire face au Pharaon. Il fit un léger sourire :

« Oui, _moi_… » Il fit quelques pas vers lui. « Moi, moi, moi… »

Pupilles dilatés. Accélération du rythme cardiaque.

« Tu n'es… qu'une souillure… Un reflet de l'imagination… »

Yami s'arrêta : il était à présent au début sur la place circulaire, et _l'autre_ était à l'autre bout, devant la statue. Ce dernier sortit son épée du fourreau et hurla :

« T'approches pas de moi ! »

**_Que le Jugement ultime ait lieu !_**

Le regard de Yami était très étrange, alors les yeux d'Atemu étaient emplis de détresse.

« Pourquoi as-tu peur de moi ? » demanda Yami, d'une voix douce. « Est-ce parce que je te réveille en toi une chose que tu ne peux contrôler ? »

« Tu n'es qu'une illusion, une chimère, qui a apprit à parler et à penser à travers moi pendant un temps ! »

« Et toi ? Comment as-tu apprit à parler et à penser ? Surtout, qui t'a apprit à lire ? »

Atemu lâcha son épée, les yeux exorbités, comme un fou. Des tremblements lui parcouraient dans tout son corps.

« Alors, dis-moi qui t'a apprit à lire ? »

« Tait-toi ! » hurla Atemu, se bouchant les oreilles.

« Dis-moi qui t'a apprit à compter ? »

« LA FERME ! » Atemu se mordit terriblement fort que quelques filets de sang coulèrent aux coins des lèvres jusqu'au menton.

« Qui t'a tout appris ? »

_Tu sais, tu contrôles tes rêves dans ton existence… _

« NON ! Je ne veux plus l'entendre ! »

_Chaque composant d'un rêve est comme une poussière dans un amas de sable…_

« Faites qu'il se taise ! » hurla Atemu, entendant cette voix familière provenant de son passé. « **Je l'ai tué** ! »

Yami regarda Atemu se tordre, essayant en vain de fuir ses souvenirs.

« Regarde… Écoute ce poison qui te ronge… »

_Mon bel enfant, toi qui m'es le plus cher…_

« Non ! Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, je l'ai toujours détesté ! » hurla Atemu à pleins poumons. « Amour, amour ! J'ai mal ! SI MAL ! »

« Yugi est près de moi, je saurai le protéger de tout. »

A ce moment précis, Atemu leva la tête subitement, la lâchant prise. Ses yeux rubis exprimaient la démence et son sourire reflétait le diable.

« Tu ne peux le protéger car tu es un souvenir, » commença le Pharaon, articulant bien chaque mot. « Que peut faire un souvenir face à des évènements bien réels ? »

Cette remarque avait pour effet de faire apparaître, au coin de l'œil gauche de Yami, une larme. Voyant cette faiblesse, Atemu ria comme un enragé, savourant sa victoire.

Troubles mentales. Problèmes psychiques.

« Rends-toi à l'évidence ! » lâcha Atemu, après s'être calmé. « Tu n'es qu'une doublure, une pâle copie faite à mon image. Un remplaçant, d'une courte durée, qui a utilisé les rêves et les espoirs de chacun pour espérer exister ! »

_Implacable réalité dont je ne peux saisir._

Contre toute attente, Yami sourit à cela. Malgré le faite qu'il avait enfin versé la larme, il sourit. Mais Atemu ne pouvait pas faire la différence entre un sourire provenant de la joie ou bien de la tristesse. Yami regarda, avec des yeux vitreux, l'immense statue… Cette dernière versa des larmes… Oui, elle pleurait car elle devait annoncer son jugement… Une sentence qui brisera le cœur de la Déesse, mais qu'elle devait prononcer… Maintenant, ce qu'il allait se passer, Thémis et Yami le savaient… Le ténébreux le sentait au plus profond de sa chair…

« Penses-tu que…, » commença lentement Yami, abaissant son regard pour observer _l'autre_, et gardant aussi la même expression sur le visage. « … Yugi aimera une réalité aussi _repoussante_ que toi ? Que va-t-il faire ou dire s'il te voit sous ton vrai jour ? »

_Goutte d'eau se brisant sur la surface,_

_Voilà que le plateau ne se remet plus à sa place._

Une fureur incontrôlable se saisit d'Atemu qui reprit son épée. Ses yeux brillaient comme celui d'un démon, une aura de feu l'entourait, ainsi qu'une énergie, comparable à l'éruption d'un volcan, était concentrée sur la lame flamboyante de l'épée. Voyant cela, un brouillard ténébreux apparaît auprès de son maître, espérant le protéger de cette braise à la volonté de tuer sans limite.

« TU N'ES QU'UNE ILLUSION, UNE CHIMÈRE ! » cracha Atemu, montrant des canines légèrement plus longues que la moyenne. « **JE VAIS TE TUER POUR LA DEUXIÈME FOIS !** »

Atemu se dirigea, à toute allure, vers Yami, et, de son épée, envoya de nombreux faisceaux lumineux pour tuer l'ennemi. Ce dernier, grâce au brouillard, tenta de se protéger. Sa protection se fit couper comme du papier… Yami n'avait plus d'arme, plus de défense… Les faisceaux vont bientôt atteindre leur cible…

Cette fois, des larmes coulèrent des deux yeux rubis… Il tendit ses bras vers le bas, comme pour embrasser pleinement le destin qui lui était réservé, en regardant le ciel… Il sourit toujours, mais, même si le Pharaon ne pouvait pas faire la différence, depuis le début, c'était un sourire de tristesse… Car il se disait qu'il ne sera plus là pour voir les beaux yeux lilas et ce sourire plein d'innocence… Non… Plus jamais…

La pièce où baignée la lumière était dorénavant noyée dans le sang.

_Même si la force de la Volonté est incomparable,_

_La Réalité refait toujours surface,_

_Détruisant ainsi les Rêves,_

_Oubliant pour toujours le magnifique Être._

**a suivre…**

_Voilà ! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop triste ! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de la troisième partie ! Il se nommera « Sans toi, ni moi. » A bientôt ! _


	16. III Sans toi, ni moi

Taku

Titre : Amour Impossible – Chapitre 16

Auteur : Taku

Genre : romance, shonen-ai, suspense

Base : Yugioh !

Note : Coucou les amies ! Non, je ne suis pas morte, au contraire ! Veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard impardonnable mais j'ai pas mal de soucis dans la famille et je ne peux me permettre de les laisser tomber en côtoyant l'ordi. J'espère que vous comprenez mon mal de me présenter à vous comme une fleur, mais bon, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre riche d'émotions ! Et faites pas attention aux fautes d'orthographes, s'il vous plait ! lol

**Je remercie Onarluca, Yatsuko, Syt the Evil Angel, Sogna, Darkiliane, Thealie, Estelle01Potter, Yumi44, Golden Sun 17, Gabrilili, ma ptite Thémis/Ambre, LunaDream, Gabi Bibi, Regenerating Fire, Sev, Chibiko, Marlene et Nomade ! **je vous remercie toutes (tous ?) pour votre soutien et j'espère que ce chap va vous plaire ! smile.

**Onarluca : **Merci, mais pour mes autres fics, là, comme j'ai du temps, je vais booster au maximum cette fic pour la terminer avant août ! Après, là je vais m'occuper des autres fics qui prennent la poussière, lol.

**Yatsuko** : Viiii, y'aura encore Yami Bakura, surtout dans la quatrième partie ! Tu ne seras pas déçue !

**Syt the Evil Angel :** ben vi mais bon, lol. Bah, tant fait pas, tu trouveras peut-être Yami, qui sait ! Ce n'est pas encore fini ! smile. Pour le couple Jôno/Seto, abh c'est pas encore ça, lol. Faudra encore attendre un petit peu, désolée. Smile.

**Sogna** : mais non, t'en fait pas, je ne t'en veux pas du tout ! smile. Mais c'est gentil de penser à moi ! Ben là, comme tu peux le voir, ça s'arrange pas trop, c'est même pire, je veux dire ! Mais bon ! Vi, c'est vrai que c'est triste le chap précédent et celui-là est aussi triste, et la 4e partie est triste aussi ! Euhh, je vais peut-être rajouté, comme genre, drame !

**Darkiliane** : C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi ! smile. Enfin, mon problème est familiaux : plus d'argent, risque de prison (pas pour moi, je précise !) enfin bref c'est pas rose ! Vi, moi aussi j'aime bien, voire beaucoup Noah ! Pourquoi est-il mort ? snif. C'est pas grave si t'as trop compris, c'est vrai que c'est très compliqué, voire psycho ! lol. Hé bien, pour le lemon, je peux même dire, à peu près, quand il se passera : ce sera l'avant dernier chapitre, donc faudra attendre ! lol. Désolée !

**Thealie **: C'est vrai que je vais pas de la main morte pour cette fic, surtout sur la tristesse et la douleur ! Et ce n'est pas fini, donc, malgré cela, j'espère que tu apprécieras !

**Estelle01Potter **: Ben, la fic Yamis et Hikaris est toujours prévu, mais je dois impérativement finir cette fic (il reste que quelques chapitres) mais je ne veux pas survoler la dernière partie qui sera très dure elle aussi : ce sera sur le personnage d'Atemu, pourquoi est-il comme ça, ses secrets, etc. Ca va être dur, lol.

**Yumi44** : Yugi se souvient de rien car il ne voulait plus se souvenir d'un monde où Yami n'existait plus, donc il a oublié, volontairement, ses amis, tout ce qui est en rapport au monde réel. Je sais, c'est un peu compliqué, et je fais pas des histoires simples, lol. Ben la suite, c'est pour maintenant, lol. Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre !

**Golden Sun 17** : Ah ? J'ai autant de succès que ça ? rougis. Bah, c'est vraiment gentil ! smile. Tu penses qu'il y aura une fin triste ? Hummm, oui et non. Cela dépendra de la vision du lecteur par rapport au reste de l'histoire ! Mais, chuuut, je ne dois rien dire ! smile.

**Gabrilili :** Contente de rencontrer la sœur de gabi bibi ! smile. J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite, même si c'est pas rose (ni bleu, mais plutôt rouge.) ! Mais bon comme tu es aussi sadique que moi, ça va passer ! lol.

**Thémis/Ambre** : lol, tant fait pas, je n'ai pas lâché ton cœur, malgré la longue attente ! Dire que je te met en haleine grâce à notre fic de Naruto, ne ? Eh bien, je suis super contente que ça te plaise, même si c'est un peu tard pour le dire ! smile. Ben Seto n'a pas trop l'air de se décider par rapport à Jôno, mais ça avancera dans la dernière partie ! Big Kisus ! Et désolée mais le prénom 'Thémis' j'aime bien ! smile.

**LunaDream **: Bah, je pense que ma fic est horrible de A jusqu'à Z ! smile. Car il y a des morts, de la douleur, du chagrin, de la destruction, etc. Mais chuis contente que t'aime un peu ce genre de chose, enfin le sombre et le confus (moi aussi j'aime !) ! bah, pour Yami, qui sait ! Il pourrait très bien revenir, je suis très imprévisible parfois ! smile.

**Gabi bibi** : Ben euh, je trouve que c'est le minimum de remercier le lecteur, parce qu'il n'est pas obligé de laisser des commentaires même s'il lit mes histoires. Smile. Et t'en fait pas, je ferais en sorte que la suite te plaise autant !

**Regenerating Fire** : Des mois ? Oups, bah, là, j'espère que tu vas pas m'assassiner à force d'attendre, lol. Le problème c'est que, si tu me tues, ben, y'aura plus du tout de suite : Quel dilemme ! C'est vrai que le fait qu'Atemu dévore Yugi, c'est un peu fort, mais bon, quand j'ai écrit la scène, je me suis dit : « et si je donnais à Atemu la forme du monstre qu'il ait dans le rêve de Yugi ? » Hé voilà, le résultat ! smile. Bah, je fais tout pour qu'on s'attache à Yami pour le prendre aussitôt, niark ! Na, chuis pas sadique. sourire hypocrite.

**Sev **: lol, soit pas aphone quand même ! ce serait un peu embêtant, non ? Mais chuis vraiment contente que ça te plaise à ce point ! la suite te plaira, enfin j'espère !

**Chibiko** : Na, ne me vouvoie pas, s'il te plait ! On dirait que je suis vieille fille, lol. J'ai à peine 18 ans, faudrait me laisser vieillir tranquille, non ? smile. Tient, voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, et j'espère que cela te provoquera pas un nouveau hoquet, lol.

**Marlene** : Hé bé, le fait que tu aimes autant cette fic me cloue sur place ! Mais je suis contente de faire une heureuse de plus ! Mais c'est drôle, tu dis que tu aimes pas YGO (enfin, moi j'aime pas, ce sont les duels de monstres, mais l'histoire de base est pas mal !) mais tu aimes cette fic ? Je voudrais bien avoir ton opinion, stp !

**Nomade** : héééé, ne meurt pas ! Qui te dit qu'il sera mort pendant le reste de la fic ? (mais bon, un mort reste un mort…) Mais reste, et lis, tu ne seras pas déçue !

Amour Impossible

3e PARTIE

Chapitre 16 : Sans toi, ni moi

« Yami, Yami ! Où es-tu ? »

Cela faisait de longues minutes que Yugi courait dans ces interminables couloirs. Des aiguilles blessaient son cœur qui ne se tenait plus en place. Le manque d'oxygène se fit sentir dans tout son être. La gorge sèche et douloureuse. Ses yeux qui luisaient la crainte, une certaine appréhension dont il ne pouvait définir.

Il y a peu de temps, Yugi était venu chercher son aimé dans la chambre de ce dernier. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne ! Lui qui restait si souvent dans sa chambre, assit sur le lit, dos contre le mur, lisant des livres que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Mais cette fois, le lit était vide… une étrange atmosphère était présente, comme si le ténébreux n'était jamais venu dans cette pièce…

Depuis, il arpentait chaque pièce de ce château, espérant voir son visage rassurant. Une seule pièce n'était pas encore vérifiée… Une seule… La salle de la Déesse…

L'immense double porte était dressée devant Yugi… Qu'est-ce que ce dernier allait bien pouvoir découvrir ? Le néant ou son aimé ? Yugi pria de toutes ses forces que Yami était derrière l'épaisse barrière de marbre. Après avoir respiré un bon coup, il poussa les lourdes portes, dévoilant, à sa grande surprise, l'obscurité totale.

Cette pièce, qui d'ordinaire, était magnifiquement éclairée par les rayons du soleil, était à présent aussi sombre que les ténèbres eux-mêmes…

Yugi osa faire quelques pas, entrant aussitôt dans ce gouffre sombre…

« Y… Yami ? »

Cœur battant la chamade. Vue broyée par l'obscur.

Soudain, Yugi glissa et tomba lourdement par terre. En poussant un gémissement de souffrance, il sentit quelque chose de chaud répandu sur lui et sur le sol… Cette chose qui était la coupable de sa chute… L'adolescent se recroquevilla sur lui-même, sentant cette peur incalculée prendre son être. Cette obscurité et cette chose chaude et épaisse sur lui accroissaient sa terreur.

En regardant autour de lui, Yugi aperçut une chose brillée par terre… Une lueur d'un bijou… Serait-ce une bague ? _Sa_ bague ?

« Yami… ? C… C'est toi ? »

Y.YY.Y.YY.Y

Les fuyards traversèrent, cette fois, un long couloir sans fin, poursuivis par trois assaillants bien armés. Ruisselant de sueur, ils n'abandonnèrent pas leur chance de survie : courir, toujours courir.

« C'est pas vrai ! » hurla Jôno, qui avait, miraculeusement, assez de souffle pour parler. « Ils vont jamais nous lâcher, ceux-là ! Pire que des sangsues ! »

« A qui la faute ? » ajouta Kaïba, qui était toujours 'traîné' par Jôno.

« Oh, toi, la ferme ! Je t'ai pas sonné ! »

« Alors, contentes-toi de courir ! » dit Kaïba de marbre.

Ils tournèrent à droite, seul chemin possible pour eux. Mais la continuité de ce couloir s'arrêta… à un cul-de-sac. Tous, ahuris, s'arrêtèrent à temps avant de se prendre le mur en pleine figure.

« RYOU ! » hurla, une seconde fois, Jôno. « Tu nous avais pourtant affirmé que c'était le bon chemin ! »

Tout penaud, Ryou regarda son Collier Millénaire, tenu entre ses mains. Haletant, il répondit :

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourtant, le Collier ne se trompe jamais… »

« Aaaargh ! » s'écria le blond, énervé, donnant un coup de pied sur le mur. « Ce traître de Bakura veut qu'on crève tous ! »

« Hein ? » dit Ryou, en regardant le blond, les sourcils froncés. « Jamais Bakura voudrait… »

« Ils arrivent, » coupa Marik, en mettant Akiiti derrière lui.

Les trois gardes s'étaient arrêtés devant eux, et, avec leurs armes respectives, s'apprêtent à accomplir leur mission. Jôno fit un pas vers eux, en serrant les poings.

« Si on doit mourir, je préfère l'être en combattant ! »

Les autres le regardèrent pendant quelques secondes sans bouger. Seto le rejoignit, à la grande surprise du blond.

« Pour une fois, nous partageons le même avis, » dit simplement Kaïba, sans regarder son voisin.

Ce dernier lui sourit, heureux que l'on ne l'abandonnait pas, surtout en ce moment. Les gardes étaient immobiles, observant la scène. Malik et Ryou suivirent leurs amis, silencieux mais, néanmoins, avec un petit sourire. Isis et Akiiti restèrent derrière, inquiètes et impuissantes.

Y.YY.Y.YY.Y

Yugi se dirigea vers cette lueur, à quatre pattes, en essayant de ne pas glisser une seconde fois. Heureusement, la lueur n'était pas très loin de lui. L'adolescent était prit de quelques vertiges, dû à l'odeur inconnue qui régnait dans cette pièce.

Il était, dorénavant, juste devant cette petite lumière.

« Yami… Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? » bégaya Yugi, la main tremblante se dirigeant vers le bijou.

Ses fins doigts touchèrent le bijou… une bague… la bague d'une main chaude recroquevillée…

A ce contact, le cœur de Yugi se gonfla de bonheur, heureux de retrouver la main d'une personne familière… Instinctivement, il la prit pour l'amener à lui, pensant rencontrer, par la suite, le corps chaud de Yami…

Une chose frappa l'esprit de Yugi…

La main était trop légère…

Frisson froid parcourant l'échine…

Les lèvres tremblantes… La terreur, qui était, à la seconde précédente, avait disparu, prit ses tripes…

A tâtons, en murmurant, sans cesse, le nom de l'être aimé, parcoura la main, puis descendit… le bras était présent…

Puis le vide… Seul un liquide chaud était présent dans sa main blanche…

Ce liquide épais… La chose sur lequel il avait glissé… Cette chose qui respirait et qui était sur lui…

Du _sang_…

Poussant un hurlement de terreur, Yugi jeta, en l'air ce membre, et recula… Sa main heurta quelque chose de gros…

En tremblant de tout son corps, les yeux écarquillés, il se retourna lentement… Il… Il voulait voir cette chose qu'il avait heurté…

Il clignota des yeux, voulant absolument voir… Voir… Voir…

Ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et vit le visage de Yami par terre…

« Yami…, » souffla Yugi, d'une voix si étranglée qu'on aurait pu croire à un sifflement.

A genoux, devant ce visage, l'adolescent le prit et le pressa contre lui, le serrant fortement dans ses bras…

Yeux écarquillés, tel un fou perdu… Ses joues inondés de larmes incontrôlables…

Le tremblement qui ne peut être contenu… Un être déchiré…

La vision qui lui révèle le spectacle autour de lui, l'œuvre du Cauchemar…

« Du sang… Du sang partout… Partout… Sur moi… Sur toi… Ton corps… Où est ton corps…? Il est partout… Comme le sang… Hihihi… Et toi, tu es dans mes bras, toujours avec moi… Hihihi… Tout rouge… Mes mains… Mon corps… Ta tête… »

_C'est sa tête_

_**« Yami, tu resteras avec moi ? »**_

_**« Oui… Je resterai avec toi… »**_

_Rien que sa tête_

_**« Pour toujours ? »**_

_**« Pour toujours… »**_

_C'est sa tête que tu tiens dans tes bras…_

_**« Promis ? »**_

_**« C'est promis, Yugi… »**_

_Coupé en morceaux…_

Yugi poussa un long hurlement… Son désespoir…

En dehors du Palais, le cristal de la Tour se fendit… Et le ciel si bleu devint, soudain, aussi gris, aussi violent que la tempête…

Y.YY.Y.YY.Y

« Ramenez-moi vite de l'aide ! » hurla le médecin aux deux adolescents.

« Hein ? Quoi ? » bafouilla Otogi, qui vient de se réveiller de son long sommeil.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Honda, lui aussi était endormi.

Le médecin se retourna vers eux et dit, d'un ton sec :

« On est en train de le perdre ! »

L'horreur se lit sur le visage de nos deux amis.

Y.YY.Y.YY.Y

C'était avec un sentiment d'étonnement, que les trois gardes s'écroulèrent devant nos quatre garçons. On dirait que la vie, qui influençait ces corps, s'était, soudainement, volatilisée.

« Akiiti ! » hurla une voix derrière eux, c'était celle d'Isis.

Ils se retournèrent avec vivacité, découvrant, avec horreur, la femme grecque sur le sol. Malik, dont l'inquiétude avait prit son cœur, se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras :

« Akiiti, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » hurla-t-il, malgré lui.

Cette dernière le regarda, avec ses yeux mi-clos. Leur lueur était quasi-absente.

« Oh, Malik, » souffla-t-elle, péniblement. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive… J'ai… je n'ai plus de force tout à coups… C'était comme si la vie… qui était en moi voulait me quitter… »

En entendant ses mots, les yeux de l'Égyptien s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Isis aperçut que la main gauche, de la souffrante, devenait transparente. Son corps disparaît ?

« Malik…, » dit Isis, d'une voix douce, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère. « Nous devons partir… »

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? » s'emporta ce dernier, sa voix exprimant de la colère et de la douleur. « Elle est blessée et tu veux que… »

« Elle n'a jamais existé ! » coupa durement Isis. « Les rêves doivent prendre fin un jour ! »

« Co…, » articula Malik, dont les larmes étaient aux bords de ses yeux. « Comment peux-tu dire ça avec une telle facilité ? Tu es si froide, grande sœur… »

Isis encaissa cette remarque douloureuse. Elle ne fit pas voir à quel point ses mots l'avaient blessée.

« Je… je ne suis pas réelle ? » murmura Akiiti, dont sa voix devenait de plus en plus qu'un souffle. « Je n'ai jamais existé ? »

Ils la regardèrent, interdits. Comment les rêves pouvaient aussi bien mimer la réalité ? Mais Akiiti fit un faible sourire…

« Mais notre Prince est bien réel, n'est-ce pas ? Il souffre tellement en ce moment… Je le sens au plus profond de moi, comme s'il faisait partie de moi… »

« Est-ce pour cela que ce monde commence à s'affaiblir, à disparaître ? » demanda Isis.

« Oui… Notre Prince nous a donné la vie mais il peut aussi la reprendre… Il va bientôt disparaître à son tour… »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Jôno. « Je pars à sa recherche ! »

Et il partit, suivi aussitôt par Seto. Ryou préférait rester auprès de Malik et d'Isis. Ce dernier versait des larmes, voyant que le corps d'Akiiti disparaissait peu à peu. Cette dernière le regarda, ses yeux exprimant une grande douceur.

« Ne pleures pas, Malik… Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais existé… »

« M… mais… »

« Ne… t'en fais pas… Une petite partie de moi… sera en mon Prince… Croise son regard… et… tu me… verras… »

Malik se recroquevilla sur lui, pressant ses bras, qui tenait il y avait quelques secondes un corps d'une jeune femme, contre lui-même. Isis, son regard voilé de tristesse, ne pouvait faire qu'une chose : le tenir dans ses bras, seul geste de réconfort qu'elle pouvait trouver. Ryou, lui, restait impuissant, ne pouvant que regarder la douleur.

Y.YY.Y.YY.Y

« Encore une fois ! » hurla le médecin, à ses collègues et infirmières.

Cela faisait le septième massage cardiaque qu'il entreprit et le cœur de Yugi ne prenait toujours pas vie. Après ce dernier effort sans résultat, le médecin fit un signe de la tête. Ses collègues baissèrent la tête, se sentant impuissants face aux foudres du Destin. L'une des infirmières mit la couverture blanche sur la tête blafarde du jeune adolescent. Lentement, le médecin sortit de la pièce, se rendant ainsi dans le couloir où ses deux amis attendaient. Mais voyant le visage sombre du docteur, leurs cœurs manquèrent un bond, et ces mots n'arrangèrent rien :

« Je suis désolé… »

Y.YY.Y.YY.Y

Tous mouraient… Tout disparaissait… La ville d'Aka sombrait dans le néant, dans l'oublie. Les habitants s'envolèrent dans un amas de fumée…

Ce spectacle épouvantable se dressait sous le regard de Noah. Ce dernier était assis sur le toit de son domicile. Avec un regard et un sourire de tristesse, il leva la main vers le ciel en colère, synonyme de sa douleur.

« C'est ainsi que tu nous emportes ? » murmura-t-il, avant qu'il ne disparaisse à son tour dans un nuage de fumée.

Y.YY.Y.YY.Y

Cette lumière… Ce bel éclat blanc, d'où ses rayons sortaient de la salle du Jugement… Seul endroit où il y avait de la lumière… L'endroit où Jôno et Seto pénétrèrent…

La pièce ne comportait plus de fontaines, ni de murs, ni de statues. Non… C'était un lieu où il n'y avait plus l'impossible, plus la limite du temps et de l'espace. Un lieu, d'une clarté intense, où le sol et le plafond pouvaient se confondre, où la vie et la mort pouvaient se lier, où la douleur et le bonheur pouvaient s'entremêler.

Seule une forme distinct était présente. L'auteur de se phénomène, l'auteur de sa futur mort. Yugi…

Ce dernier était assis, tenant toujours la tête de Yami dans ses bras, son menton posé sur son crâne. Ses yeux doux, luisaient d'une lueur étrange, et son agréable sourire était adressé à une personne qui n'existait plus. Les yeux de Yami étaient mi-clos, d'un rubis terne. Sa bouche était entrouverte, laissant un filet de sang séché coulé jusqu'au menton. Le cou était déchiré, comme si quelqu'un s'était acharné sur lui durant son vivant.

En voyant son ami, le cœur de Jôno gonfla de joie, mais aussi de tristesse : la vue de son ami désespéré et, même s'il savait que ce n'était qu'un illusion, la vue de la tête de son autre ami lui était insupportable.

« Yugi ! » appela le blond, se précipitant vers lui.

« Attends, c'est peut-être un piège ! » avertit Seto, tendant la main vers lui, mais on dirait que ce dernier n'avait que faire.

Jôno arriva auprès de lui, sans encombre. Il s'accroupit et tenait ses épaules, mais cette fois, le plus doucement possible. On dirait que Yugi n'avait pas perçu sa présence, son esprit trop 'éloigné' de ce lieu. Ce spectacle lui fit encore plus mal.

« Yugi…, » dit Jôno, d'une voix très posée et très chaleureuse. « Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Voyant qu'il ne reçut pas de réponse de sa part, Jôno se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Seto, lui, était en retrait, pensant que c'était une affaire entre le blond et son 'rival'.

« A la vie, à la mort…, » souffla Yugi, à la grande surprise de Jôno. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse, Yugi lui parlait. Le blond était si heureux !

« Dis, Yugi, tu sais où on se trouve ? »

Yugi, malgré que son regard était fixé par un point invisible, hocha la tête :

« Oui, c'est notre tombe. »

Le blond écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur et de terreur. Malgré lui, ses doigts se serrèrent, légèrement, sur ses épaules. Les dernières paroles d'Akiiti lui revirent en mémoire. Ils n'ont plus le temps de bavarder !

« Yugi, il faut partir d'ici ! Il faut rentrer chez nous ! »

« C'est ici ma maison. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ici ! » s'impatienta Jôno. « Regarde autour de toi, tu penses que c'est une maison ça ? »

« Une maison est un lieu où l'on a crée, où nous voudrons vivre, n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien, la voici ma création… Un lieu de vie et de mort… Et j'ai choisi de mourir avec lui… »

Jôno baissa sa tête, rencontrant ainsi la tête du défunt. Il se mordit plus fortement la lèvre : Non… ce ne serait pas ce que Yami désirait, ce n'était pas ce que le véritable Yugi voulait ! Une dernière, une ultime idée, passa dans sa tête : pourvu que ça marche !

« Et… que feras-tu d'Anzu ? »

Il y eu une réaction : un frisson.

« A… Anzu ? »

« Oui, Anzu… »

Le sourire de Yugi s'effaça, ses yeux clignotèrent. Il releva la tête. Enfin, son regard améthyste se plongeait dans celui au chocolat.

« Si tu meurs, Yugi, Anzu sera perdue à tout jamais. Toi seul peux nous guider jusqu'à elle. Elle t'attend depuis un bon moment, et je pense que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour la laisser tomber, non ? C'est ce que ferai Yami, j'en suis sûr ! »

Yugi écarquilla ses yeux : les lueurs commençaient à revivre dans son regard.

« M… mais, » bégaya-t-il. « Yami est… Yami n'est plus… »

« Ah ? Tu penses ? Regarde en bas ! »

Yugi obéit et vit que ses bras ne tenaient que de la poussière lumineuse, qui s'envolait à cet instant. Le sang sur lui avait disparu et ses habits princiers avaient laissé place à son uniforme de lycéen. Yugi ne comprenait plus rien. Voyant la mine étonnée de son ami, Jôno ria légèrement en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Une action qui pouvait être malheureuse, c'était ce que pensait Seto. Ce dernier espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas.

« Tu vois, Yugi, c'était juste un mauvais rêve ! »

Le jeune adolescent leva son regard lilas vers ce jeune homme… Il posa, lentement, ses petits doigts pâles sur le visage de ce dernier…

« Jôno ? »

Le blond fut surpris sur le coup, puis fit un énorme sourire, versant des larmes qu'il ne pouvait contenir. Étrangement, un poids énorme disparut dans sa poitrine.

« Oui, mon gars, c'est moi ! »

Et c'était au tour de Yugi de sourire. Seto voyait, ce petit spectacle de pur bonheur, d'un mauvais œil. Le seul, qui ne partageait pas cette joie, dans cette salle, c'était lui. Non pas qu'il était heureux de retrouver Yugi, au contraire, mais c'était le fait que Jôno se sentait tellement bien auprès du garçon aux yeux lilas. Cela lui serrait le cœur…

Soudain, Seto, ainsi que ses deux amis, furent engloutis par cette interminable lumière blanche. Ils se sentirent juste tombés…

Y.YY.Y.YY.Y

« Monsieur, monsieur ! » s'exclama une infirmière, sortant, comme une furie, de la chambre d'hôpital.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le médecin, qui essayait de consoler les deux adolescents qui pleuraient de tout leur être.

« C'est le patient ! » répondit-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. « Son cœur est reparti ! »

« Comment ? » hurla le médecin. Honda et Otogi, arrêtant leurs pleurs, écoutèrent attentivement.

« Oui, on était sur le point de tout débrancher, mais son cœur a redémarré tout d'un coup ! »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est impensable ! C'est complètement absurde ! » s'énerva l'homme, qui entra dans la chambre, suivi des deux garçons.

Et, par leur grande surprise, ils virent bien que Yugi avait reprit vie. Malgré le fait qu'il dormait toujours, le _Bip bip_ était bien la preuve qu'il n'avait pas abandonné cette vie… Les médecins appelaient cela un miracle.

**a suivre…**

_Pouffffffffffff ! Enfin, la troisième partie est finie ! Rendez-vous pour la dernière partie, thème du personnage complexe qu'est Atemu. Partie assez dur, donc âme sensible s'abstenir ! Le première chapitre se nommera « Labyrinthe des Souvenirs ». _


End file.
